Innocence
by ChainGangCutie
Summary: What happens when two WWE superstars fall for the winners of the WWE's Biggest Fan Contest! Features John CenaOC and Randy OrtonOC
1. The Contest

"Ok so should we enter the contest or not?" Rebecca Michaels asked her best friend. She had been on the computer debating whether or not they should enter the WWE's biggest fan contest.

"Ummm duhh!!! Seriously Becca that was a dumb question." Becca's friend Tabatha Kahlon replied.

"Sorry I was just asking. Besides if we enter we might not even win. I think it's a waste of time."

"And what if we do win? Dude we get to see the superstars! How awesome is that?!"

"Ok we'll enter but I highly doubt we'll win." Becca said before clicking on the submit button.

* * *

"Come on sunshine wake your ass up. It's after eleven." John Cena's best friend Randy Orton said to him as he was trying to wake him up. 

John slowly got up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "You seriously had to wake me up. God Randy you're such an ass."

Randy laughed. "Late night last night? So what was her name?"

"Umm something with an M I think?"

"I think I fucked her once."

John laughed. "Man only once?"

Randy laughed too. "Come on Vince wants us to get the arena early. We have to go over our match for SummerSlam."

"It sucks how I'm losing the title." John said as he got up from the bed

"Yeah but look on the bright side, you're losing it to me." Randy smirked

"Oh yeah that's the best part." John replied sarcastically

"Just hurry up and meet me down stairs in the lobby."

John showered and got dressed. He was actually happy he was losing the title. At least it was to his best friend, and Randy deserved it anyways. Now he could relax and he wouldn't have such a hectic schedule anymore. Not that he didn't love what he was doing, it was just he had been champ for over a year and he really needed a break.

* * *

Randy knocked on Vince's office door. 

"Come in."

"Vince, you wanted to see us." Randy said

"Yes. I just wanted to make sure that you know everything that's gonna happen on Summerslam."

"Yes we know." John answered

"Ok good. Now I have something else for you men."

"What's that?" They both replied in unison

"Next week we're going to select the winners of the biggest fan contest. And you two will be the superstars the winners will get picked up from.

"Us? Couldn't you choose someone else, like Rey or Paul?" Randy asked

John replied. "Yeah, why us? I mean we're already so busy."

Randy nodded in agreement

"Because, John you're the WWE champ and Randy you're the Legend Killer. And I think you two are perfect for the job. I mean come on; you two are the main attractions of WWE."

John and Randy smirked. "True."

"But wouldn't it be weird to see us together? I mean we are feuding." Randy asked

"No it wouldn't. Some of my top guys who are feuding with each other go out in public together. And this isn't any different. Now will you excuse me I have to get back to work."

John and Randy left his office.

"Biggest Fan huh? I think I could win that." Randy smirked

"Randy, you ass that's not what they meant by BIG." John said smacking Randy on the head.

"Ow, I was just saying."

"Man why do you bother to open your mouth? Just do us all a favor and keep it shut." John said as him and Randy walked down the halls towards the locker room.

"So do you think the winners will be a guy and a girl, two guys, or two girls?"

"I think you need help." John said as he opened the door to the locker room.

"No seriously. God I hope it's two girls. That would be so hot. One for me and one for you." Randy said as he smiled. "Unless one of them was pretending to be a girl, then you can have her…or him." Randy laughed.

"Thanks man."

Randy started laughing. "Come on let's hit the gym."

**A/N: I decided to repost Innocence so please read and review **


	2. Everyone Falls In Love

"It's been almost a week and they still haven't announced the winners yet. What the hell is taking them so long?" 17 year old Taby asked. She was starting to get impatient.

"Will you relax? They said they'll call the winners by the end of the week. It's only Thursday. So we still have Friday and Saturday. Besides like I said before we might not even win." Becca said

"Yeah, but if we do win I wonder who'll pick us up? The entry form said we get picked up by two WWE Superstars. I know who you would want." Taby said smiling

"Who?" Becca asked

"Randy Orton."

Becca smiled blushing. She always blushed whenever someone mentioned Randy's name. She really liked him. Despite what other people thought, she thought he was the greatest guy ever.

"Aww someone heard Randy's name and now they're blushing." Taby said teasing her best friend

"Shut up! I'm not blushing. I'm just…hot that's all."

Taby started smiling. "Hot cuz you heard Randy's name."

"I hate you! You shouldn't be talking. Miss I'm the only one for John Cena."

"I told you I don't like him anymore."

"Mhmm sure. Keep telling yourself that."

"Whatever. I gotta go I'll see you later." Taby said walking out of the apartment she shared with her friend.

* * *

"Come on Grandpa. My one legged grandmother can move faster than you." John said to Randy who was in the back struggling to carry his bags.

"I'm trying to move as fast as I can, but these bags are holding me down."

"No one told you to bring six bags." John said to Randy who finally catched up to him.

"Hey I have to look good."

"You should've been born as a girl."

"If I was would you date me?" Randy asked

"No I wouldn't, your boobs are too small." John joked

"What if I got breast implants? How about then?"

"Ok we are seriously not having this conversation."

They boarded the plane to the next RAW which was in New York. The flight was about five hours long, and during the plane ride both men slept. After the plane ride they headed to the hotel to drop of their bags and get settled in.

John checked in, and then he and Randy headed to the hotel room they shared. John slid the keycard in and opened the door.

"Finally a bed." Randy said plopping down one of the beds

"Imma go shower." John said grabbing some clothes out of his bag

"Don't use up all the hot water. You always do that and I always end up freezing my ass when I go in." Randy complained

John laughed as he walked in to the bathroom. He showered and he made sure to use up all the hot water on purpose. When he got out he got dressed and opened the bathroom door to find Randy in bed making out with a girl.

"Damn Randy you really don't waste time." John said as he walked out the room so Randy and his _friend_ could be alone.

* * *

John headed down to the bar to have a few drinks. He had the rest of the week off to just chill and relax before the big PPV on Sunday. John was met up by his good friend Johnny Nitro from ECW and the two started a conversation.

"So Randy in bed with another chick?" Nitro asked obviously knowing the answer would be yes.

"Yeah man, as soon as I got out the shower he was in bed with some chick. I've never seen a guy move faster than him.

"What about you, no chicks tonight?"

"Na man. So how are you and Melina doing?" John asked

"Good I guess. It's hard being on separate brands that's all.

"Yeah that is hard."

"I gotta go. I'll catch up with you later." Nitro said as he took the last sip of his beer

"Alright later."

* * *

"That was great." Randy said while he put his pants back on.

"Yeah it was." The blonde haired girl smiled. "So are you gonna call me sometime?"

"Yeah right. You were great in bed honey but that's as far as it's gonna go between us."

The girl had a shocked expression on her face. "Fuck you Randy Orton!"

"You just did."

She angrily walked towards the door. "Won't you at least know my name?"

"Does it matter?"

Now even more pissed off, she opened the door and bumped into John. "Excuse me." She said rudely to John who walked into the room confused about what was going on.

"What was that?" John asked Randy who was buttoning the last few buttons on his shirt.

"Nothing man. You know how girls can get."

"Yeah I do. But you better cool it. One day even you'll fall in love."

"I don't think so. Randy Orton doesn't fall in love, he just has sex. That's all."

"Everyone falls in love and you will fall hard someday. Just wait and see."

Randy stared at John. "Wow man that was deep…Hug me." Randy said putting his arms out jokingly.

"Shut up." John said throwing a pillow at Randy. "Just remember what I said."

"Yeah yeah whatever."

**A/N: There's chapter 2... i hope you like it...plz read and review... i love to hear what you think **


	3. There is a God

It was Saturday afternoon and Vince was at the headquarters. He had just picked out the winners of the Biggest Fan Contest.

"Stephanie honey, can you give me the phone number of our winners please?"

"Sure dad, here it is." Stephanie handed her father a piece of paper.

Vince picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" Becca answered on the other end of the phone.

"Hello, may I speak to a Rebecca Michaels?"

Becca put it on speaker phone so both her and Taby could listen.

"Hello Rebecca Michaels, this is Vince McMahon from the WWE and I am calling to congratulate you and your friend on winning this years Biggest Fan Contest."

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Are you serious?! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Becca and Taby could barely contain their excitement.

"You're most welcome. You will be picked up by two WWE Superstars tomorrow evening at 5:00 p.m. You will be attending this years SummerSlam and Monday Night's Raw. And you will be spending both days with those two superstars as well as meeting other superstars and divas.

Becca could barely speak but she was able to ask the one question that was on her mind. "Who are the superstars we get picked up by?"

"I'm sorry but I can't give you that information. You just have to wait and see but I assure you will enjoy the company of these two superstars."

"Ok well thank you once again. Bye."

"You're most welcome. Good bye."

"I can't believe we actually won!" Taby said after they got off the phone.

"I know. Dude I'm excited."

"Come on let's go shopping for new outfits." Taby said as her and Becca headed to the mall.

* * *

"There is a God." Randy smiled as he walked into the locker room. 

"Let me guess. The winners are two girls." John said as he tied his laces on his sneakers.

"I just got off the phone with Vince. Rebecca Michaels, 18 and Tabatha Kahlon, 17."

"You remembered their names?"

"Of course, but they should be remembering mines, cuz they're gonna be screaming it." Randy had his signature smirk on.

"Randy, 18 and 17? That's kind of illegal."

"So? What people don't know won't hurt them."

"Orton you need to slow your role."

"For what? Come on let's forget about the winners for now; I got two hot chicks for us tonight. Twins." He smiled

"Nice." John smiled back.

* * *

Taby and Becca finished shopping and now was at the food court in the mall.

"So did you sign up for your classes already?" Becca asked after she took a sip of her soda.

"Yup I took my placement test and I got my schedule."

"Wow I can't believe you're starting college. You're all grown up." Becca said pretending to wipe away a fake tear."

They both laughed.

"College is fun though, lots of work but fun." Becca said as finished off her fries.

Taby grabbed the bags with the clothes. "Come on let's go home. We got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

* * *

"Rachael, this is John. The guy I was telling you about." Randy said as him and John approached the twins in the hotel lobby. Randy walked over to his twin, while John came over to Rachael and put his arms around her shoulder. 

"Rachael. What a pretty name for a pretty face. How about we go up to my room and fool around." John said flirtatiously.

Rachael giggled as she let John lead the way.

Randy watched as the two left then turned to Samantha, the other twin.

"Let's go do some of our own fooling around." He smirked as they headed to Samantha's hotel room.

* * *

John and Rachael were completely naked by now. He pulled out a condom as he positioned himself between her legs. He slowly entered her as he continued to thrust in and out of her as she screamed his name in pleasure. After they both reached their climax, John rolled off of her and they fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

"You're an expert at this aren't you?" Randy asked as he entered her. 

"You can say that." She laughed.

Randy finished off with her and the two laid there for awhile before they drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Taby and Becca arrived home and it was about 12:30 in the morning. 

"Wow it's already 12:30, damn it's late." Taby said as she kicked off her shoes.

"Yeah, come on let's get some sleep."

They changed into their pajamas and got into their beds and tried to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a day they remembered forever.

**A/N: So there's the next chapter...please read and review...i need at least 5 reviews to continue...thanks to those who do read and review **


	4. A Fifth Sense

John and Randy were in their hotel room talking about the previous night.

"Yo man that Samantha chick is an animal in the bedroom. She had me going last night." Randy said as him and John sat at the kitchen table

"Yeah? Well Rachael was something else. What a woman?" John said smiling thinking about last night.

"Ok this is what I don't get. You criticize me about sleeping with a different girl every night and you do the exact same thing."

"Not every night and besides I couldn't just leave Rachael there. That would look bad."

"Oh please you're just a horny ass." Randy said getting up from the kitchen table.

"Yeah look whose talking. Come on it's almost 3:00 p.m we gotta go pick up the winners."

* * *

Taby and Becca were watching their WrestleMania 22 DVD. Becca skipped right to Randy's match.

"Can't we watch the whole thing?" Taby said as Becca got to Randy's match.

"No. This is the best part of the DVD."

"Why? Cuz Randy."

"Yes…Shhh…Here he comes." Randy's music played and instantly Becca started smiling.

Taby shook her head as she watched Becca. "You know he loses the match."

"Yeah I know but who cares; he's still hot."

The match was almost over. Rey did his finisher and pinned Randy to win the title.

"Noooo!!! Ahh I hate that part." Becca said screaming at the tv.

"Why are you getting so worked up? You knew that was gonna happen."

"I know; it's just he deserved to win."

Becca skipped to John's match.

Oh my God! I love how he comes out to the ring. Straight up gangster." Becca said smiling.

"Yeah yeah." Taby said pretending not to care.

John's music played and he came out. Taby tried so hard to hide her smile.

"Is someone smiling?" Becca asked teasing Taby.

"No." Taby said defending herself.

"Oh please. You have little dimples so I can tell when you are."

"Fine I won't watch the match then; besides we gotta get ready."

"Yeah you're right." Becca took the DVD out of the player. "I'll shower first."

"Ok." As Becca showered Taby laid her new outfit she was going to wear on the bed.

* * *

"Yo you ready?" John asked Randy who was still checking himself out in the mirror.

"Not yet." Randy said fixing his hair.

"Man, get your ass over here." John said yelling at Randy.

"Relax man I just want to look good that's all."

"Why don't you just face the fact that you're ugly and nothing can help you?"

"Don't be jealous of my good looks." Randy said doing his signature pose.

"Ok enough of the gay pose. Let's go."

"You're so mean to me." Randy said pouting his lips and putting his head down pretending to be sad.

"Shut up." John said pushing him out the door as the two laughed.

* * *

It was 4:30 p.m and Taby was still in the shower.

"Taby hurry the hell up! It's almost 5." Becca yelled. She knew Taby took forever and she wanted them to be ready before 5.

"I'm coming. Jeez woman have some patients!" Taby shouted from the shower.

"How the hell is someone supposed to have patients with you living in the apartment?" Becca said to herself.

* * *

"Is this the place?" Randy asked as he drove down a street.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" John said

"Well how am I supposed to?" Randy argued.

"You're the one driving."

"It's your truck and you're the one who knows how to use this GPS shit."

"I don't even know what that hell that stands for."

"I do…Good Penis Sucker." Randy chuckled.

"If that's what it stands for then you should know how to use it." John laughed.

"I think this is it." They pulled up to a bunch of condos. They parked in an available parking spot.

"I bet you 20 bucks that the girl that opens the door will faint; because I am that good looking." Randy smirked putting his hand out for John to shake on the bet.

"Yeah that's if you open your mouth first. You're breath would probably knock her out." John joked.

They shook on it and Randy knocked on the door.

Becca opened the door. She saw the sight in front of her and instantly fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Oh shit! What do we do?" Randy asked panicking.

"You should've brushed your teeth."

"Haha…very funny." Randy said sarcastically. "You owe me 20 bucks."

"Yeah yeah." John took out 20 bucks from his pocket and handed it to Randy.

Taby then came running out the bathroom.

"Oh my God Becca! Honey you ok?" Taby said going over to Becca and putting a hand on her head.

"What happened?" Taby asked John and Randy not realizing who she was talking to. She was busy concentrating on seeing if Becca was ok.

"Umm I knocked on the door and when I opened it she fainted." Randy said.

Taby looked up to see who was talking and if she hadn't held herself together she would've fainted too.

"I can see why."

"Huh?!" Randy and John asked confused.

"Don't tell her I told you this but Becca here is like in love with you. She celebrates when you win, she mourns when you lose. She has like every single merchandise of yours including any DVD's your in."

"Wow she is in love with me. This is gonna be easier than I thought." Randy smirked knowing that if Becca felt like this about him he would have an easier time getting her to sleep with him; all he has to do is work on Taby.

John finally spoke. "So if she's like that with Randy then I assume that's how you feel about me." John smirked showing off his cute dimples.

"I hate you." Taby said bluntly. "In fact I hope you lose your title tomorrow."

"Ouch!" Randy said.

John just stood there. He didn't know how to react to something like that.

Becca finally gained consciousness.

"What happened?" She asked as she got up from the floor.

"You passed out." Randy said smiling.

Becca felt herself go week in the knees.

Ok so I assume you're Becca as in Rebecca." Randy said

"Yeah." She answered. "I hate being called Rebecca."

"And I hate being called Randall. And you're Tabatha." Randy said turning to Taby.

"I prefer Taby."

"And of course you know me and John; so are you girls ready to get going?"

"Mhmm." Taby and Becca said in unison.

The four of them walked out the condo and headed to the hotel they would be staying in for the weekend.

Taby and Becca got into the back seat of John's Lincoln Navigator while John drove and Randy sat in the passenger side. Randy turned it up when _Don't Cha_ from _The Pussycat Dolls _came on.

"Oh yeah this is my jam right here." Randy said nodding his head to the song as he started singing.

"_I know you like me. I know you do. That's why whenever I come around she's all over you. I know you want it. It's easy to see and in the back of your mind I know you should be on with me."_

"Ooo this is my favorite part." Randy said excitedly as he turned the volume up higher.

"_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?"  
_

"_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?"  
_

"_Don't cha?" _John started singing with Randy _  
_

"_Don't cha?"  
_

"_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?"  
_

"_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?"  
_

"_Don't cha?"  
_

"_Don't cha?"_

Taby looked at Becca." Does this remind you of someone?"

"Yeah…us."

John adjusted the mirror so it was focused on Taby. As he drove, he would glance at her every now and then. Randy noticed this and smiled to himself.

They arrived at the hotel. Taby and Becca checked into their rooms while John and Randy checked into theirs.

"Ok if you guys need anything we're right across the hall." John said before him and Randy left.

"Ok thanks." Becca said for her and Taby.

"Can you believe we're actually here?"

"I can't believe I fainted. That's so humiliating."

"Yeah it was."

"Thanks." Becca said sarcastically.

Taby laughed. "I'm just kidding. Come on Becca obviously you were gonna faint. Hello?!?! It's Randy Orton."

"I know!" Becca said excitedly as she smiled.

* * *

"So Becca definitely seems easy; that's perfect." Randy smiled. "Taby on the other hand, she scares me."

John laughed. "Tell me about it."

"But you didn't seem to mind to stare at her while we were driving here."

"What are you talking about?" John asked pretending he didn't know what Randy was talking about.

"Oh please. We almost crashed into a tree because of you. You got a little thing for Taby don't you.?"

"So what if I do?"

"She doesn't seem to like you."

"Really? I haven't noticed." John replied sarcastically.

"You haven't? Well yeah I sensed it. Cuz you know; I have a fifth sense." Randy said tapping the side of his head with his index finger.

John just shook his head. He wondered how he became friends with a dim witted person like Randy.

**A/N: there's the next chapter...please review...ur reviews motivate me to update **


	5. Getting the Girl

It was Sunday morning. John and Randy decided to go ask the girls if they wanted to go get breakfast before they had to head to the arena.

"So what are you gonna do about Taby hating your guts?" Randy asked as John and him headed to the girl's hotel room.

"I don't know man."

"Well if it helps, I love you."

John stopped walking and gave Randy a _you're weird _look. "Thanks."

"What? I'm just telling you how I feel and now that you know, I think we should further our relationship." Randy said putting his hand on John's shoulder.

"Man don't touch me." John said moving away from Randy.

Randy laughed. "I love doing that to you."

John knocked on the door. Taby answered it.

"Can I help you?" She asked with a little attitude in her voice.

Randy and John walked into the room. "We wanted to know if you and Becca wanted to go get some breakfast before we have to go to the arena." John said.

"Sure, just give us a half hour to get ready then we'll meet you in the lobby."

John wasn't paying attention to what Taby was saying; he just kept staring at her. She was wearing a mini tank top that showed off her cleavage and bare midriff and she wore tight shorts that complimented her ass. John could feel himself getting hard just by watching her. He wondered what it'd be like if he got the chance to touch her. Randy noticed John staring at Taby.

"John? John?...John!" He shouted this time.

"What?" He asked annoyed

"Did you hear what she said?" Randy asked.

"No what?"

"What do you listen with? Your ass? She said give them a half hour to get ready then they'll meet us in the lobby."

"Oh ok."

Taby gave a John a displeased look. Becca soon came out the bathroom in a towel. She was about to die from the sight in front of her.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" She was about to run back in the bathroom.

_Time to work my charm_ Randy thought himself. "No wait. Can I talk to you?"

Becca turned back around to face Randy. She was embarrassed, scared and excited all at the same time. "Okay." She said shyly.

Randy turned to Taby and John. "Could you guys excuse us for a sec?"

"Yeah ok." John said as him and Taby headed to Randy and his room.

After they left Randy walked up towards Becca she had her head down. She was too shy to look at him.

Randy tilted her head up for her to face him. He smiled. "I know this is kinda short notice but I was wondering if you'll like to have dinner with me later tonight after my match. You know to celebrate my victory." He smirked.

This made Becca melt. She couldn't speak. This was like her dream come true. "O..okay." She managed to get out.

"Great. I'll see you tonight." Randy leaned in and kissed her cheek almost towards her lips.

* * *

"What could Randy possibly want to talk to Becca about?" Taby asked more to herself but John answered. 

"He's gonna ask her out."

"I'm sorry was I talking to you?" She asked impolitely

"Sorry…Jeez woman would you give me a break. You've been on my case since you got here."

"Cuz you've been bugging me."

"Are you serious? I barely said two words to you since you got here."

"Well that's enough to get on my nerves."

"Can't we just start over and be friends?" He asked her.

"I don't want to be your friend."

"Why not? There's no harm in friendship."

"_There is when it's with you." _Taby thought to herself.

"I'm only gonna be here until Tuesday. After that you probably won't even remember my name. So why waste your time and my time being friends?" She asked with her arms folded.

Before John could say anything, Randy walked through the door

"Curvy you can go back in the room now."

"Excuse me? What did you call me?"

"Curvy." Randy smirked. "You've got the best curves I've ever seen in a girl."

John started getting jealous. Why the hell was Randy checking Taby out? Randy knew he liked her.

"Ok first of all my names Taby; second you're flirting with me and you just asked my best friend out? Asshole!"

"It's all good fun. Maybe you and I can get together later." Randy said getting closer to Taby.

"Do you wanna get smacked upside your head?"

"Hey as long as you're touching me I'm up for anything." He smiled putting his arms around her.

Taby got out of Randy's arms and smacked him hard across the face. "You touch me one more time and I swear you won't be able to have sex ever again." She said as she angrily stormed out the door.

Randy rubbed the side of his cheek where Taby just smacked him. "That hurt."

"You deserved it. Why the hell were you checking her out?"

"John I don't know if you realize this but I'm a guy and Taby's a girl. Guys like to check girls out."

"Cut the crap; you know I like her."

"Seriously? You mean you like her? As in you really like her?" Randy asked shocked

"Yeah why is that so hard to believe?"

"Well cuz it's you. Hello?!?! John Cena, man you can have any girl you want?"

"Well I don't want any girl; I want Taby."

"Dude if you like her that much then I'll keep my hands to myself. She's all yours. Just one question."

"What?"

"How are you gonna get her to like you?"

"I'll work on that."

* * *

Taby furiously walked through the door. Becca's smile faded from her face. 

"What happened? Did John annoy you again?" Becca asked as she walked up to Taby.

"No it's Ra…" Taby stopped herself she figured she wouldn't tell Becca about Randy because she really really liked him.

"Nevermind. So I here you gotta date with the legend killer himself."

Becca smiled. "I can't believe this is actually happening. I think he really likes me."

Taby really didn't want to see her best friend get hurt. She was going to kill Randy if he hurt her. "Just be careful ok?"

"Ok?! Is everything ok?" Becca asked

"Yeah yeah everything is fun. I just don't want to see you get hurt; that's all."

"Taby relax Randy's a sweet guy."

"I'm not so sure about that." Taby said to herself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Just be careful is all I'm saying ok?"

"Yeah ok."

**A/N: Ok this story is going on HIATUS...the more reviews I got the sooner it will be off hiatus...thanks to those who do read and review it means a lot...when you review it motivates me to keep writing...so review review review **


	6. Giving Up

"So you guys in college or high school?" Randy asked as the girls as the four of them waited to get their orders taken. Randy was sitting across from Becca and John was sitting across from Taby. The waitress came and took their orders.

Since Becca was too shy to answer Taby answered for her. "Becca is a sophomore in college and I'm a freshman."

Randy smirked. "The hot young freshman."

Becca looked on confused. Why was Randy flirting with Taby when he just asked her out? Was something going on that she didn't know about?

Taby kicked Randy under the table.

"Ow, what was that…?" Randy was cut off by John.

"So what are you girls majoring in?"

Becca finally spoke up. "We're both going for Nursing."

"Maybe you can nurse me back to health." Randy said flirtatiously. Taby gave Randy a disgusted look.

Becca turned red as she smiled shyly.

"Could you guys excuse us for a sec?" Randy asked Taby and John.

"Yeah sure." John replied

"I'm not going anywhere." Taby said folding her arms and slouching back in her chair.

"Taby." Becca gave her a stern look.

"Ugh, fine."

After Taby and John left, Randy went over and sat next to Becca.

"So I was wondering after we have dinner tonight maybe we could go up to my hotel room and…chill." Randy started placing kisses on the side of Becca's neck.

As much as she was enjoying this, Becca pushed Randy away. "Don't you think we're moving a little too fast?"

"I'm sorry am I coming on too strong?"

"No it's just I barely know you." She said as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well I wanna get to know you." He said sincerely as he cupped her face.

Becca smiled. "Really?"

"Of course." He said as he hugged her.

"This is way too easy." Randy thought as he winked at a girl that walked by and she smiled.

Randy let go of Becca and signaled for Taby and John to come back over.

Soon the waitress came with their food. They ate their breakfast and then headed back to the hotel.

* * *

When they arrived at the hotel Taby and Becca went to their room to get ready for tonight while John and Randy headed to theirs to get ready as well. 

"So what was so important that Randy needed to talk you alone?"

"He just wanted to tell me what we're gonna do after we have dinner."

"And what exactly are you going to after dinner?" Taby said as she got up from the bed and folded her arms.

"Nothing. We're just gonna go up to his hotel room and chill."

"Nothing? Becca how can you be so naïve?"

"What?"

"Becca he just doesn't want to go up to his hotel room and chill."

"So what else does he want to do?"

"Seriously Becca. Do you need me to spell it out for you?"

Becca thought for a second before she finally realized what Taby meant. "Oh, oh...Ohhh. Do you really think that he has that in mind?"

"Umm..yeah. Becca look at him. Everytime he looks at you, he has sex written all over his face."

Becca began to smile.

Taby shook her head.

"Taby why do you hate Randy so much?"

Taby started saying something but was cut off by Becca.

"More importantly why do you hate John?"

Taby didn't say anything about John but she said something about Randy. "I don't hate Randy I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I get that; but I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself."

"Ok fine. But don't say I didn't warn you."

"You still didn't answer my other question."

"What question?" Taby asked pretending she didn't know what Becca was talking about.

"The one about John."

"What about John?"

"Why do you hate him so much?"

"Becca you know me, do you really think I hate John? You know how I feel about him."

"So why do you act like you hate him? He shows that he likes you."

"So what if he likes me? He's not gonna remember me after this weekend. I'm just gonna be a one time thing for him."

"This is supposed to be the best thing that has ever happened to us; why are you being so negative."

"Why waste my time getting my heart broken?" I'm 17. John Cena will never fall for a 17 year old…He will never fall for me."

"He might."

"I love John way too much and I don't want to start anything because after Monday all of this is gonna be in the past. So why waste my time starting something and then have my self get hurt by the man I love the most?"

"I can't believe you think John is like that."

"Well I do."

* * *

John and Randy were ready and went to go get the girls so they could head to the arena. 

"So what do you got planned for you and Becca tonight?"

"Dinner and then dessert." Randy smirked.

"By dessert you mean sex right?"

"You know it."

"Don't you feel bad about hurting Becca?"

"It's all good fun."

John shook his head and then knocked on the door of the girl's room. Taby answered it.

"You girls ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

The four of them headed to the arena for Summer Slam.

When they arrived Becca and Taby were introduced to all of the superstars from Raw, SmackDown and ECW. The nicest were Triple H and Stephanie, Johnny Nitro, Jeff and Matt Hardy, Candice Michelle and Mickie James.

"Taby, Becca you guys wanna hang with us in the Divas locker room?" Mickie asked the girls.

"Yeah sure." Becca said as they went to the locker room.

"So how do you like it so far?" Maria asked.

"We're having a lot of fun."

"A lot of fun with John and Randy?" Candice asked smiling.

"Actually I have a date with him tonight." Becca smiled.

"Ooooo." All the divas said in unison as she blushed.

"What about you Taby? John has been talking about you since he met you." Candice told her.

"He has?" Taby asked surprised.

"Yeah. He says he wants to get to know you but you just keep pushing him away. Don't you like him? Hey if you don't want him I'll take him; he's hot."

Taby didn't say anything. Maybe John really did like her.

"Taby you ok?" Becca asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just gonna go for a walk."

"Ok then."

"She loves him doesn't she?" Candice asked Becca after Taby left.

"Oh yeah."

* * *

"So you ready to get you ass kicked by the legend killer?" Randy asked as John and he were preparing for their match tonight. 

"Oh yeah I'm excited." John replied sarcastically.

"Ooo I make you excited. That's hott." Randy joked.

"Ok Paris? You have problems."

Randy laughed. "Don't you just love me?"

"Remind me again how I became friends with you?"

"We're both good looking men. It was bound to happen."

"So you're saying we were attracted to each other?" John asked with his eyebrow raised.

Randy scratched his head before he spoke. "This conversation is weird."

"Ya think?"

"So anyways how are you and Taby doing?"

"How does it look like we're doing?"

"Not so good."

"Exactly…I'm just gonna forget about her."

"I thought you liked her."

"She obviously doesn't feel the same way."

"What happened to never backing down and never quitting?"

"I give up. I'm gonna go for a walk before our match starts; see you out there."

"Alright, later."

* * *

Taby was walking around in catering with a coffee in her hand not paying attention to where she was going. All of a sudden she bumped into someone and spilled her coffee all over their shirt. 

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry. I should've watched we're I was going." She apologized as she wiped the coffee off the person's shirt with a napkin she got from the table next to her. She didn't realize who it was until she looked up.

John Cena. Being a 5'2 petite girl in front a 6'1 muscle bound man; Taby felt intimidated. She didn't realize how big he was until now.

John didn't say anything to her, he just walked away.

Taby looked on confused and then walked up to him. "Aren't you going to say something to me?"

"What's the point? Everytime I talk to you you have an attitude. You're right why waste our time being friends for only 3 days. So I'm just gonna leave you alone from now on."

John didn't even give Taby time to respond back because he quickly walked away.

Great now John won't even talk to her and it was all her fault.

Taby sat down at a table; almost about to cry when Jeff Hardy approached her.

"Hey princess, you ok?" He asked with concern in his voice after he saw the look on Taby's face.

"Not really."

Jeff sat down at the table. "Come on, tell me what's wrong."

"Say there's this girl."

"You." Jeff said knowing he meant herself.

"And a guy."

"John." Jeff once again knowing who she meant.

"And the guy likes the girl, and she likes him back. But she pretends she doesn't like him because she doesn't want to get hurt. And the guy is tired of trying to get the girl to like him so now he's not talking to her anymore. What should I…I mean the girl do?"

"Well I think she should go talk to John…him."

"But he's not talking to me anymore."

" Taby, John really likes you. He's gotta be on crack to just give up on you."

Taby smiled. "Thanks Jeff."

"No problem. If you need me I'm here." He said as he got up from his chair and kissed her forehead.

Taby soon got up and went to go find Becca so they can go to their seats because Summer Slam was about to start.

**A/N: Ok I decided to take Innocence off Hiatus because I got a lot of reviews thank you! please continue to review...reviews means sooner updates **


	7. Falling

Taby found Becca and they headed out to ringside to watch Summer Slam. The PPV was better than the girls expected. They cheered the loudest for the return of Triple H and the beer drinking contest between Stone Cold and M.V.P. Now it was time for the match that they were looking forward to the most, the main event; John Cena vs. Randy Orton. After the match Randy was crowned the new WWE Champion and no one screamed louder than Becca. She was so excited for him. After the arena was cleared out, the girls headed backstage.

"Congratulations!" Becca said to Randy when she saw him.

"Yeah congrats." Taby said nonchalantly

"Thanks" He replied to both girls. "You were my inspiration." He smirked flirtatiously at Becca which caused her to blush. "I'm gonna go change and get ready for tonight." He smiled.

Becca smiled as she watched him leave. "I have got to be the luckiest girl on the planet."

"I bet every girl says that when they're with Randy."

"Why can't you just be happy for me? Randy's a sweet guy."

"I am happy for you."

"You don't sound happy. If you're not happy I'm dating Randy, then how can I be happy?"

"Whoa, wait a minute; you haven't even gone out with him yet."

"I am tonight." Becca smiled.

Taby smiled back. "Alright I'm happy for you."

Just then John came around back. Taby stared at him awkwardly but he didn't even bother to glance at her. Becca sensed something was going on.

"Hi John." Becca greeted him.

"Hey." He replied plainly

"Nice match." Becca smiled.

"Thanks…Look I gotta get going; I'll see you later." He said walking off.

"Ok bye."

"What's going on?" Becca asked Taby after John had left.

"What are you talking about?"

"With you and John; he didn't even say anything to you."

"So?! Just because John doesn't say anything to me doesn't mean something's going on." Taby said trying to defend herself.

"Something's up and I'll find out what it is eventually; but not right now I gotta go meet Randy for our date." Becca blushed slightly.

Taby laughed at her best friend. "Have fun." She smiled. "Oh wait, how am I gonna get back to the hotel?"

"Oh yeah…uhh just ask one of the divas if you can ride with them."

"All the divas left. The only people that's gonna be left are me and John."

Becca smiled. "Well there you go; ask John."

Becca walked away quickly before Taby could get the chance to yell at her. She would've rather walked to the hotel than ask John for a ride.

* * *

Becca waited for Randy in the parking lot. She was so nervous. She knew that this was a once in a lifetime thing so she wanted her date to go perfect. Her thoughts were interrupted by Randy coming over to her. 

"Hey you ready?" He asked her.

"Mhmm." She replied

Randy went around the passenger side and opened the door for her. He then went around the driver's side and got in his hummer. Randy pulled up to a fancy Italian restaurant. He got out of the vehicle first and went around to open the door for Becca.

Randy linked his arms with her as they headed into the restaurant.

* * *

Taby was outside John's locker room. She was about to knock when the door swung open and she saw John standing there. 

"Uh hey." She said uneasily.

John didn't even bother to say anything; he just walked right past her.

"Look, I know you're not talking to me, but I was wondering if you can give me a ride back to the hotel."

John didn't say anything; Taby just followed him to the car. The car ride was beyond uncomfortable. Taby eventually fell asleep from the quietness. They arrived at the hotel. John was about to get out the car when he noticed Taby sleeping. He went around the car and picked her up bridal style and carried her into the hotel.

He arrived at their floor and started searching for her keycard inside her pockets. When he located it, he opened the door and carried her to a bed. He set her down gently and got up to leave but then stopped. He watched her as she slept peacefully.

"God, she looked so beautiful." He thought as he watched her.

What was he thinking when he told her he wouldn't talk to her anymore. He knew it was going to be hard trying to ignore her. For one thing; he was starting to fall for Taby.

* * *

Becca and Randy had already finished their dinner and were know engaging in a conversation. 

"So did you enjoy tonight?" Randy asked her

Becca smiled when she answered. "Yes I did. Thank you."

"Well don't thank me yet, because there's more in store." He smirked. "So what do you say we get out of her and head back to the hotel?"

Becca nodded as they got up and headed to the vehicle. They arrived at the hotel and entered the elevator. They arrived at their floor and headed to Randy's hotel room. Randy was holding Becca's hand the entire time.

"So I was thinking maybe we could just stay in; you know watch some movies."

Becca began to get nervous. All alone in a hotel room with Randy Orton, something was bound to happen, she thought.

"Yeah sure." She said apprehensively.

Randy put a movie in the DVD player and went over to the bed and sat down. He motioned for Becca to come over and sit next to him. Becca hesitated before walking over to the bed and sitting as far away from Randy as possible.

"You can come closer; I don't bite, unless you want me to." He said mischievously.

Becca moved closer to Randy. She focused her attention on the TV, but her mind was somewhere else. Randy noticed Becca was nervous. He moved closer to her and put his arms around her. They watched the movie in silent for about an hour until Becca finally spoke up.

"Thank you."

Randy looked over at her with a confused expression on his face. "For what?"

"For a great time…and for not making a move on me."

"Oh great." He thought. Here he was about to get some and she had to go and make him feel guilty. "Whoa! Wait a minute. Since when does Randy Orton feel guilty about getting some?" He thought to himself. He shook the thoughts from his mind.

"Your welcome, and to be honest Becca I was gonna…" Randy was cut off by Becca pressing her lips against his.

She was surprised at herself for doing this, but she thought it was either now or never. Randy returned the kiss enthusiastically. For the first time in his life he kissed someone and he actually felt something. Becca pulled back.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have…"

"No, it's ok. I actually enjoyed it."

Becca smiled shly as Randy leaned in this time.

* * *

John decided to leave Taby's room before she woke up. He decided to go to his room but then realized Randy and Becca would be in there. He went and sat down on the couch and turned the TV on. He watched TV for about a half hour before he fell asleep himself.

* * *

After what seemed like forever Becca finally pulled back. 

"I think I should go now."

"No, stay." Randy told her

"What about John?"

"John knows we're in here so he won't bother us."

"Oh ok then." She gently rested her head on his chest as they both fell asleep.

* * *

Taby woke up around 10. She headed over to the couch to see someone laying on it. 

"AHHH!" She screamed loudly.

John shot up instantly. "What the?"

"John? What the hell are you doing here?"

"You fell asleep in my car so I brought you up and I just passed out on your couch."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Taby then turned around to go in the kitchen.

"Taby, wait."

She turned around but didn't look directly at him.

"I think I'm in love you." He said.

**A/N: please please review...ill only continue with the story if i get reviews...**


	8. Negativity

Randy woke up to find Becca sleeping soundly in his arms. He brushed a strand of her hair away from her face as he watched her sleep. Then he realized something, they were both fully clothed.

"_What the fuck is wrong with me?" _He thought.

"_He was so close in sleeping with her and he didn't. What was he thinking? That's it; he wasn't thinking."_ He said to himself

His thoughts were soon interrupted by Becca waking up. She then noticed where she was and the position she was in.

"Oh my God! We didn't do anything; did we?" She asked scared of what the answer might be but deep down she kinda wanted something to happen.

"Becca relax, we're both fully clothed so I assure you nothing happened."

"But something should've happened." He said under his breath.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Oh nothing. I think we should get ready to head to the arena for RAW tonight."

"Yeah you're probably right. I'll see you later then."

"Yeah later." He said then she left.

After Becca left, Randy kept asking himself why nothing happened. Then he finally thought of a reason. He shook his head trying to forget about that reason, because he definitely did not want to believe it. He decided to call John and tell him everything.

* * *

"What did you just say?" Taby couldn't believe what she just heard. She thought she heard wrong.

"I said, I think I'm in love with you."

"You can't be; you barely know me."

He walked up closer to her. "But I want to get to know you."

Taby pushed him away. "No, this is too crazy."

"What's crazy? The fact that I'm falling for you?"

"Yes; so just go.

"But I…" John was cut off by Taby.

"John, please leave."

"Fine." John said as he reluctantly left. As soon as he reached the hallway he pulled out his cell phone to call Randy but it seemed like Randy beat him to it.

"Dude I gotta talk to you." They both said in unison over the phone.

"Meet me in the lobby in 5." Randy said.

"Alright." John closed his phone and headed to the lobby.

* * *

"So John Cena told you he was in love with you?" Becca asked shocked and excited at the same time.

"He said he was falling for me."

"Taby; John said that. Not just any John but John Cena."

"Yeah so?"

"What do you mean yeah so?"

"I don't see what the big deal is."

"Oh I can just smack you right now."

"Why? It's not that serious Becca."

"I'm not going to argue with you. Come on we gotta get ready to head to the arena."

"Of course you're not going to argue with me because you know I always win."

Becca rolled her eyes as she walked into the bathroom.

* * *

"You told her you were in love with her?" Randy asked as he spit his drink out after John told him what happened.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Dude, I can't believe it. I thought you said you were finished with her."

"I thought so too; but I was wrong man. I just love everything about Taby."

"John, you barely know her. And what in God's name could you possibly like about that girl or love for that matter? Let's see; the way she treats you like shit or I know the fact that she hates you as much as you like her."

"Probably."

Randy shook his head.

"Ok enough of me, what happened between you and Becca?" John pretty sure he knew the answer.

"Nothing."

John pretended to clean out his ear. "I'm sorry I think I heard wrong. I could've sworn you said nothing."

"Cuz that's what I said."

John burst out laughing and caught the attention of pretty much everyone in the lobby. Then he realized the look on Randy's face.

"Oh my God you're serious."

"Of course I'm serious. Would I lie about something like this?"

"Sorry man, it's just, it's you. You're the biggest man-whore I know."

"Exactly! I don't know what happened."

"Did you want something to happen?"

"Obviously John. Do you even have to ask that question?"

"Sorry; so why didn't anything happen?"

"I was about to then Becca had to go and make me feel guilty."

"Ok don't those other girls you've slept with make you feel guilty after they tell you you're an ass?"

"No actually."

"So why does Becca?" John asked raising his eyebrow.

"Do you really think I know?"

John smirked. "I think you do know." John walked away.

"Hey come back here. I aint finish with you yet." Randy said running to catch up with John.

* * *

Becca and Taby had already finished getting dressed and now were waiting for John and Randy to go to the arena.

"So you never told me how your date with Randy went?"

"One word; perfect." Becca smiled.

"Aww, so what happened?" Taby asked curiously.

"Well, we went to this fancy Italian restaurant. Then we watched a movie in his hotel room."

"Did he make a move?"

"Actually, I made the move."

"What?! You made the move?! Were you drunk?!"

Becca laughed. "No. I just thought hey I'm in a hotel room with Randy Orton; if we're not gonna have sex we might as well make out."

"I can't believe you did that."

"Why not?"

"Cuz you're so shy around him."

Soon there was a knock on the door. Becca got up to answer it.

"Hey are you girls ready?" Randy asked as he smiled at Becca.

She smiled back. "Yeah we are."

The girls headed out the door and the four them were on their way to the arena.

* * *

Taby was sitting at catering waiting for the show to start.

"So are you going to ignore me the whole time?" John asked as he sat down next to her.

Taby looked up to see who was talking to her. "What? Oh it's you."

"Yeah it's me, don't get too excited."

"I won't."

"So are you?"

"That was my plan."

"Come on can't we just talk like rational people?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Well for one thing you're not rational and just because I don't want to talk to you." Taby got up from her chair and John grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him."

"Let me go." She said irately.

John smirked. "Make me."

Taby tried to get out of John's grip but failed miserably.

"Give up yet?" He asked as he watched her struggle.

"What do want from me?"

John let go of her hand. "Well since you hate me and I love you, I thought we could start out as being friends"

"What's the point? I leave tomorrow."

"You don't have to."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I can get Vince to let you and Becca to stay for a while."

"You can do that?"

"Of course; I'm the champ." He smirked cockily.

Taby shook her head. "Why would you do it anyways?"

"Hey I'm not just gonna let the girl I love leave." He smiled and showed off his cute dimples.

Taby hid her smile._"I'm that girl."_She thought.

"So I'll talk to Vince after RAW and in the mean time I can stare at that sexy ass of yours."

"You are so weird." She said walking off.

* * *

Becca was hanging out with some of the divas when Randy approached her.

"Excuse me ladies; can I borrow Becca for a second?"

"Why ask? She's yours." Mickie smiled.

Becca blushed as she walked away from the girls.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Well we had a great time last night so I was wondering if you want to do it again tonight after Raw?" He asked hoping that he can finally sleep with her."And besides it's your last night here."

"I'd love to." She smiled.

_"Wow her smile is pretty."_ Randy thought

"Randy?"

"Randy?"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm good."

"Ok. I'm gonna back with the girls."

"Alright, see ya later." He smiled.

* * *

Taby was at her seat waiting for RAW to start and was wondering where Becca was.

_"Where the hell is that girl?"_ She thought.

"Hey." Becca said as sat down.

"Where were you?"

Becca smiled.

"Randy asked you out again."

"How did you...?"

Taby cut Becca off. "I know you. Oh yeah I don't think we're going home tomorrow."

"What are you talking about?" Becca asked curiously.

"Well since John is so hard headed..."

"He's also hard somewhere else; but you already know that." Becca smiled mischievously.

This caused Taby to smile. "I hate you."

"And you love John."

"So as I was saying since he's so hard headed and won't take no for an answer he's gonna talk to Vince to let us stay a little longer."

"Well that's a good thing right?"

"For you it is. But I was hoping that after tomorrow I won't have to worry about John."

"You are the only person I know that would make John being in love with you sound like a negative thing."

**A/N: ok there's the next chapter...review please and ill update sooner...thanks to those who do read and review you guys are the reason i write **


	9. Ice Ice Baby

**A/N: I haven't done this yet so here goes: I don't own anyone but the OC's although I wished I own John and Jeff...hehe...and I don't own the songs I used in this chapter either. **

After RAW ended the girls headed backstage. Becca went to go find Randy for their date and Taby was hanging out with Jeff in his locker room.

"So how's John? Is he still not talking to you?" Jeff asked as he sat down next to her on the couch.

"Ugh! Don't even get me started. I thought him not talking to me would be a good thing, but then I was upset. And now that he is talking to me he's just..." Taby sighed in frustration.

Jeff laughed. "Why don't you just give him a chance? John's a good guy."

"I know he is. God being in love really sucks."

"So you are in love with him?" Jeff smirked.

"You already knew that." Taby smiled.

"Who doesn't know that? This is a big company but things spread fast around here. Even people from Smackdown and ECW know about you guys disfunctional relationship."

Taby laughed. "Wow. So do you really think I should give him a chance?"

"Let me do this in girl language. Umm duhh girlfriend."

This made Taby laugh again. "Thanks Jeff."

"So you're gonna tell him how you feel?"

Taby got up and headed to the door. "That's for John to know and for everyone else to find out." Taby smiled and then closed the door behind her.

* * *

"So you pick the movie this time." Randy said as he plopped down on the couch next to Becca. 

"Umm how about Pirates of the Caribbean 2. I love that movie."

"Ok Pirates 2 it is." He said as he got up to put the movie in and then sat right back down putting his arms around Becca.

"Oh did I tell you; I might not be leaving tomorrow after all."

"Really? That's great." Randy smiled

"Yeah John's gonna talk to Vince to let me and Taby stay a little longer."

"Now I can spend even more time with you." He smiled causing her to blush.

Becca turned her attention to the TV. "Ok press play."

Randy laughed and did what he was told. During the movie Becca kept reciting every line of the movie. Randy looked over at her.

"You know if you want, we can take off the movie and you can just say the lines. I'd rather watch you anyways." He smirked.

Randy slowly leaned in towards Becca and she closed the distance between them. Randy then leaned in further and put all his weight on Becca as he layed on top of her intensifying the kiss. Randy started unbuttoning Becca's blouse as he continued to kiss her, she got up a little so he could get the blouse completely off of her. Becca helped Randy out of shirt. Their lips separated for a short while so he could get the shirt over his head. They went right back to where they were. Randy moved down to her neck; placing kisses all across her neck. She sighed in pleasure giving him the satisfaction he wanted. He started moving down lower placing gentle kisses all down her to stomach to her belly button. He started to go for her pants but then stopped.

"What's wrong?" Becca asked as she sat up.

"Maybe we should wait. I want your first time to be special."

"This is special. I'm with you right?" She smiled.

Randy smiled as he cupped her face and kissed her lightly. He then stared straight into her eyes. "Becca I really like you. I want this to be perfect for you."

Becca smiled. "You are the sweetest guy ever."

"I know."

Becca laughed as she rested her head on his shoulder and the two went back to watching the movie.

* * *

John was in his locker room packing up his things so he could head to the hotel. On his mind the entire time was Taby. He wondered why she hated him so much and why she just wouldn't be friends with him. She seemed to like everyone but him. He just didn't get. He never understood women anyways. He figured it was time to just really give up. Taby would never like him; let alone love him. He got all his things ready and walked out of his locker room.

* * *

Taby caught a ride with Jeff back to the hotel. He put a Vanilla Ice CD into the player. 

"You listen to Vanilla Ice?" Taby asked as she giggled.

"Of course; who doesn't?"

"Everyone else in the world."

"Hey, there are some of us Ice fans left."

"Where?"

"Uhh somewhere in the North Pole."

Taby laughed.

"Well I'm sorry I don't have your favorite white rapper's CD." Jeff said with slight attitude in his voice that was obviously fake.

"And who is my favorite white rapper?"

"John Cena." Jeff smiled.

He than broke into a verse of_ My Time Is Now_.

_"Your time is up, my time is now"_

_"You can't see me, my time is now"_

_"It's the franchise, boy I'm shinin' now"_

_"You can't see me, my time is now!"  
_  
Taby burst out laughing and Jeff took his hands off the wheel for a quick second to do the _you can't see me_ and _word life_ hand gesture. This caused Taby to laugh even harder. She finally caught her breath so she could say something to him.

"If you're gonna sing one of John's songs then sing my favorite one."

"Ok which one's your favorite?"

Taby then started singing Right Now.

_"Excuse me for a minute while I lighten the mood"_

_"Just clap with me like the lightning __do, yeah"_ Jeff joined in Taby and the two clapped in unison.

_"A bit of soul food that you be bitin into"_

_"And if you feel me then I'm writin for you, uh-huh" _They nodded their head at the _uh-huh _part

They laughed at how much fun they were having.

"You know Jeff you remind me of someone."

"Who? A famous football player, or I know a male model."

"No." She laughed. "You remind me of my girlfriends."

"Huh?!" Jeff pulled into the hotel parking lot and looked over at Taby.

Taby laughed. "I mean you're so easy to talk to. I feel like I can tell you everything. You've become one of my best friends."

"Aww tear." Jeff said as he pretended to wipe away a tear.

Taby hit him in the arm playfully. "You're such an idiot." She laughed.

They got out of the vehicle and went into the hotel.

"Oh just thought you'd like to know this. John checked himself into a new room since Randy and Becca are using the other one tonight." Jeff smirked and then went through the elevator doors.

Taby smiled and waved goodbye at Jeff and then went up to the receptionist's desk and asked what room John was staying in. They gave her the room number and she headed upstairs.

* * *

Becca had fallen asleep during the second movie and Randy brought her over to the bed. This was too crazy. He couldn't be falling for her. Randy Orton does not fall in love. This was the first girl he knew for a while that he didn't sleep with. He didn't want to sleep with her…well not yet at least. He had the chance tonight and he blew it. He went over to the bedside drawer and took out a piece of paper. He opened it up and took out his cell phone. 

"Hey Samantha, it's Randy."

"Hey baby, haven't heard from you in a while."

"Yeah I'm sorry about that. So listen I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out with me."

"I'd love to."

"Great. I'll book a flight for you tomorrow morning for the city we're gonna be in."

"Sounds good to me. I'll see you then."

"Ok. Bye."

Randy closed his cell phone shut. He hated himself for doing this. But this was the only way he could get his mind off of Becca. He figured if he started back up with his old routine of sleeping with a different girl every night then his feelings for Becca would go away…he hoped they'd go away.

* * *

Taby knocked on John's room door and waited for him to answer. He opened the door and stood there with his mouth open. 

"Hey champ." She greeted him with a smile.

John had a surprised expression on his face. "Taby, what are you doing here." He asked her as he moved aside and she walked into the room.

"I was wondering if that friendship offer was still open."

"Umm yeah why?" John seriously couldn't believe she just asked him that. He wondered if she had something wrapped up her sleeve.

She walked up closer to him and put her hands on his chest. "Well I was thinking maybe we could be more than that."

"Are you serious?" He asked as he widened his eye and looked at her surprisingly.

Taby pulled him towards her and captured his lips with hers. John was taken aback as Taby deepened the kiss. She pulled back and smiled.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Wow I never saw that coming."

Taby laughed and then pressed her lips against his one more time. This time John intensified the kiss as he pulled her closer to him. He pulled back and looked deep into her eyes.

"I love you." He said.

"I know." She giggled. "I love you too." She brought her lips to his and kissed him passionately.

* * *

"Who was that on the phone?" Rachael asked as she walked out of her room into the kitchen. 

"Randy, he's booking me a flight so I can go see him. Hey maybe you should come too. I bet John would love to see you." Sam smiled.

"Oh my God yes! I can surprise him." Rachael smiled. Oh wait but I have to do inventory at the office this week."

"That's ok, just come whenever you can."

"Yeah ok."

"I can't wait to see Randy." Sam smiled excitedly.

"John's in for the surprise of his life." Rachael smirked.

**A/N: ok ppl there's the next chapter...hoped you enjoyed it! you know the drill...plz plz plz review and ill keep the updates coming...i already have chapter 10 ready to post...the more reviews the sooner ill post it **


	10. Houston, We Have A Problem

After what seemed like hours Taby finally pulled back.

"Mmmm...That felt good." She smiled.

"This feels good too." John said as he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and pulled her even closer to him.

She smiled and kissed him. "I gotta get going." She removed her arms from around John's neck.

He grabbed her arm. "No wait, stay." He said moving closer to her.

"I'd love too but if I did I would keep you up all night." She smirked.

"I don't mind."

"Neither do I, but you might miss your flight to Houston tomorrow morning."

"I talked to Vince and he said you and Becca can stay a little longer."

"Really? That's great." She smiled excitedly.

John kissed her. He intensified the kiss to get Taby to give in and stay. She eventually gave in but got back to her senses and pushed him away.

"Nice try but I'm not staying."

"Aww you're no fun."

Taby laughed. "Goodnight John." She said closing the door behind her.

* * *

Taby went back to her room and saw that it was empty. She figured Becca was spending the night with Randy again. She hoped Randy wouldn't be an ass and hurt Becca. Taby got into her pajamas and fell asleep.

* * *

Randy woke up the next morning to a sleeping Becca next to him. He got up slowly making sure he didn't wake her up. He went into the bathroom to shower and get dressed. When he got out he called and made arrangements for Samantha to meet him in Houston, where RAW would be next. He decided to go down to the hotel gym to get some work outs done and get his mind off of things.

* * *

"Hey Jeff, I was wondering if you wanna have breakfast this morning?" Taby asked over the phone. 

"Yeah sure, I'll meet you in the lobby in 10."

"Ok bye." Taby closed her phone. She hadn't seen Becca all morning so she decided to call her and see what's up.

"Hello?" Becca answered groggily

"Hey hun, did I wake you?"

"It's ok. What's up?"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing. Are you still with Randy?"

"Randy's not here."

"Oh, where is he?"

"Don't know."

"Oh ok, well I gotta go. I'll see you later."

"K bye."

Becca closed her phone and put it down. Then she picked it up and dialed Randy's number.

* * *

"Randy your phone is ringing." John told him as he walked on the treadmill. 

"See who it is." Randy continued lifting his weights.

John got off the treadmill and went into Randy's gym bag and picked up his phone. "You got a miss call from Becca."

"Ok."

"Ok? You're not gonna call her back."

"No I'm good."

"What's going on with you?" John asked noticing his best friends behavior.

"Nothing, but I got a hot date tonight."

"Again? So where you talking Becca?"

"Who said anything about Becca? I have a date with Samantha."

"Samantha Stevens? Her twin sister is Rachael."

"That's the one."

"I mean this in the nicest way possible; What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"What?"

"You're making a big mistake and all you can say is what?"

"I don't see what the big deal is. I only invited Samantha to dinner."

"I know you and you're not just gonna have dinner with that woman."

"Yeah so?"

"What about Becca?"

"What about Becca?"

"I thought you and Becca were an item. I thought you had finally settled down and became a one woman man."

"Ha! Me a one woman man? You're kidding right?"

"So your just going to hurt Becca like that?"

"Hey she's hurting herself. No one told her to get so attached."

"Randy Orton, you will never change." John said shaking his ahead, ashamed of his friend.

* * *

The phone rang out and Becca went to go dial the number again but then changed her mind. She didn't want to seem too desperate. She figured Randy was busy with stuff and if he didn't answer his phone then he probably didn't want to be bothered.

* * *

"So did you tell him how you feel?" Jeff asked before taking a bite of his pancakes. 

Taby smiled.

"I take that as a yes."Jeff laughed.

"What about you? I'm always talking about my love life, hows yours?"

"Current status; single."

"You single? That's hard to believe."

"I know. But me being on the road and all it's hard for me to find a decent girl."

"Oh my God!" Taby shot up instantly.

"Oh no, this doesn't sound too good."

"Hey!" Taby protested. "Just listen. I have the best idea ever!" Taby smiled.

"Yup I was right, this is going to be a disaster." Jeff said as he nodded his head jokingly.

Taby stuck her tongue out at Jeff.

Jeff laughed. "Ok what's this best idea ever?"

"I have this cousin. She's really cute and she's single.

"Does this cousin have a name?"

"Gabriela. I think you guys would be perfect for each other."

"Oh yeah I totally agree. Considering we never met before and we have so much in common like knowing you're crazy.

"I am not crazy...Ok maybe a little, but that's besides the point."

Jeff let out a small chuckle. "Can I atleast see what she looks like."

"Of course." Taby took out a photo from her purse and handed it to Jeff.

"She's kinda cute." Jeff smiled.

"Trust me you'll like her. I'll just call her and tell her to fly out to Houston."

"Ok fine. I can't believe I'm going out on a blind date."

"All thanks to me." Taby smiled giving herself props.

Jeff laughed as he shook his head. John then approached them.

"Hey gorgeous." He said kissing Taby as he sat down next to her.

"Hey handsome." She smiled.

"What up Jeff?"

"Nothing much man."

"So what were you two talking about?"

"I was just telling Jeff that would be a great idea if he went out with my cousin."

"Please tell me you said no Jeff. Her ideas are never good."

"My ideas are great." Taby slapped John playfully on the arm.

"Oh yeah just like your idea of ignoring me while your here. Yeah that worked out perfectly." John replied sarcastically.

"I can still do that."

"I'm gonna pretend like I didn't here that."

"That's gonna be kinda hard, considering your ears are so huge."

"That's not the only thing huge about me." John smirked and Taby blushed instantly.

Jeff smiled at the couple then spoke up. "I gotta go get ready for the flight to Houston. I'll see you two love birds later."

"So I was thinking after we get to Houston maybe we can go dancing or something?" John said after Jeff had left.

"I'd love to." Taby smiled. "But there's one problem."

"What's that?" John questioned.

"You can't dance." Taby smiled.

"What? Of course I can dance."

"Oh really?" Taby asked as she folded her arms.

"Yeah come on. I'll show you some of my special moves in the bedroom." John picked Taby up bridal style as she giggled and carried her upstairs.

* * *

"Don't forget to call me as soon as you get to the hotel." Rachael told her twin sister. 

"I will." Sam smiled.

"Have fun. Love you." Rachael hugged her sister goodbye at the airport before she departed.

"I most definitely will. And don't forget to come as soon as you can, bye." Sam waved good and handed her plane ticket to the lady.

She then boarded the plane for the flight to Houston, Texas.

* * *

Becca had gone back to her room to shower. She was bored just sitting there so she decided to head out and walk around the place before they had to leave to Houston. She grabbed her cell phone and started dialing Randy's number...no answer. Becca closed her phone and walked out the door. She double checked the door to see if it was locked properly, she then turned around and bumped into someone. 

"Oh I'm sorry." The man said as he helped her up.

"It's ok." Becca looked up and noticed who she was talking to. "Oh hey Randy." She smiled.

"Ah, hey."

"I tried calling you."

"Yeah, well I've been busy with things." He said with slight attitude.

Becca noticed this but didn't really think much of it. "Um I was gonna ask you if you wanted to hang out while we're in Texas.

"I've got plans."

"Oh, with who?"

"That's none of your business." Randy snapped at her and regretted it instantly.

"I'm sorry." Becca said softly.

"Becca I'm sor..."Randy started saying something but stopped because he was cut off by Becca.

"Excuse me." Becca pushed him aside and walked away.

"Damn it!" He yelled in frustration. He felt horrible about doing all of this. But he had to, there was no other choice. If he made Becca hate him, it would be easier for him to hurt her.

**A/N: ok there's the next chapter...enjoy! to clear up something, Samantha and Rachael were the twins from chapter 3...they're going to be making things more interestiong...so anyways please review...your reviews motivate me to update **


	11. Wrong Turn

Randy was at the Houston airport waiting for Samantha to arrive. As he sipped on his coffee he wondered if this was a mistake. Maybe he shouldn't have invited Sam, maybe he shouldn't have come here. He got up from the table and started to leave when he heard a woman's voice.

"Hey baby!" She yelled cheerfully.

"_Too late." _He thought.

"Uh, hey Sam."

She jumped into his arms and squeezed him tightly. "I missed you."

"Me too." He lied.

She let him go and looked up at him. "I'm glad you called." She smiled.

"So am I." He lied once again; putting on a fake smile. He picked up her bags and the two walked to his rental.

"So how are things?" Sam asked as she put on her seatbelt.

"Things are good here. I won the title."

"Ooo really?! That's wonderful. I'm so happy for you." She leaned over and pressed her lips against his. Randy jumped a little, which caused Samantha to pull back. "Is something wrong?" She asked worried.

"No everything is fine." He turned to the steering wheel and started up the car and drove off. This definitely was a bad idea he repeated in his head.

* * *

Taby was in her hotel room unpacking her bags. She looked over at Becca and saw her staring blankly into space. Taby went over to her and sat next to her on the bed. 

"Hun you ok?" She asked with concern in her voice.

Becca snapped out of her trance. "Huh?..Oh yeah I'm fine."

"You sure cuz you don't look fine."

"I'm just hungry and tired, that's all." Becca didn't completely lie to Taby. She was hungry and tired. But the real reason she was acting like this was because of one person. Becca knew if Taby found out the reason she would over react. So she decided to just keep this one thing to herself.

"Well me, John and Jeff are going to breakfast; why don't you come? And bring Randy with you."

Becca froze at the thought of Randy. "Uh, Randy's probably busy."

"You can still ask him."

"No." Becca replied quickly, too quickly and Taby looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What's going on?" Taby asked curiously.

"Nothing. Come one let's go meet the guys." Becca practically rushed out the door.

Something was definitely up Taby thought. She just hoped _he_ wasn't the reason.

* * *

"Hotel rooms bring back so many good memories." Sam smirked as she lay on the bed staring seductively at Randy. 

Randy was going to regret this but took off his shirt and walked over to Sam. "How about we relive those memories?" He kissed her passionately and even though felt guilty he deepened the kiss which caused Sam to moan in pleasure. He helped her out of her tank top and continued to kiss her,

Sam put her arms around his neck and pulled him down closer on top of her. As Randy continued to kiss Sam, the only image he had in his head was of Becca. He pushed thought of Becca aside and intensified the kiss, but unfortunately that didn't work and her picture popped into his head once more. Randy pulled back and got off of Sam.

"What's wrong?' She asked.

"Ah, nothing. I just think we should slow it down a little. You're gonna be here for a while, so we have plenty of time to this." Randy put his shirt back on.

"Shouldn't that be my line?"

"Come on, let's go have breakfast."

"Great, I'm starving." Sam said as she put her tank top back on and they headed downstairs.

* * *

"Becca is everything ok?" You seem awfully quite." John said after he took a drink of his orange juice. 

"You noticed it too." Taby said to him.

"I'm fine. You people worry too much." Becca told them.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm so concerned about my best friend." Taby said folding her arms and making a face at Becca.

Becca laughed. "Taby everything is fine. If there was anything I had to tell you I would. I would never lie to you."

"Yeah, you're right. "Ok I'll stop bugging you."

Becca felt bad about lying but she didn't want this little thing with Randy to blow out of proportion.

"So where's Randy?" Jeff asked her.

"I uh, I don't know." She said looking down at the table.

The three of them stared at her with questions in their heads. To make the awkwardness go away Taby spoke up.

"Uh Jeff, Gaby's gonna be here soon."

"You're setting Gaby and Jeff up on a date?" Becca asked.

"Mhmm." Taby smiled.

"Tabs I don't really know about this. Blind dates don't really work out." Jeff told her.

"Relax dude. It's gonna be perfect."

"I'll be right back guys." Becca said getting up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Taby asked her.

"I'm gonna go get a chocolate chip muffin."

"Ok then."

* * *

"So I was thinking maybe we could go bowling while I'm here." Sam suggested. 

Randy ignored her. She was talking for about 15 minutes already and he hadn't paid attention to anything she said. He just continued to day dream.

Sam got frustrated by this and slapped him on the arm to get his attention.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Finally!" Sam exclaimed.

"What?"

"Were you even listening to me?" Sam questioned.

"Sure I was."

"Ok what did I just say?"

"You asked if I was listening to you."

"Not that idiot. I was asking if you wanted to go bowling with me."

"No thanks. I can't bowl to save my life."

"Aw come on, just for fun."

"No."

"Whatever, I'll be right back."

* * *

Becca started to grab the last chocolate chip muffin when someone else went for it as well. 

"I'm sorry did you want that?" The woman asked.

"No it's ok. You can have it."

"Thanks." The woman smiled. "I'm Samantha."

"I'm Rebecca. It's nice to meet you."

"You too." Well anyways thanks for the muffin." Sam smiled and walked off.

* * *

"Who was that?" Taby asked when Becca came back over to the table. 

John noticed Becca talking to that woman and couldn't help but think it was _her_. He really hoped Randy didn't go with his plan.

"Her name's Samantha."

John's head instantly shot up. Samantha? Was it _the_ Samantha? No it couldn't be. It's impossible. John shook the thoughts of his head and said something.

"Did she say what her last name was?" John asked Becca.

"No why? Do you know her?"

"You better not know her." Taby said getting jealous.

John smirked at Taby's comment." No I don't know her, but someone I know does."

* * *

"So what do you want to do after breakfast?" Randy asked. 

"I don't know. Maybe we could just go back to the room." Sam smirked.

"Sam, I already told you I didn't want to do anything like that…yet."

"Last time you couldn't wait to get me in bed with you and now? Randy something's definitely wrong with you."

"Nothings wrong. I just don't want our relationship to be based around sex."

"Why not?"

"Forget it." Randy got up and headed to the elevator. Sam sounded like him just now he thought. Usually it was him that wanted the relationship to be based on sex and now he's acting like a young teenage girl who's a virgin. What the fuck was wrong with him? He never hesitated in sleeping with a girl. Sam was right he thought, something was definitely wrong with him.

* * *

After breakfast Taby and John headed back to John's hotel room. 

"Since I have today off do you wanna do something?" John asked as she wrapped his arms around her.

"Okay then."

"What do you want to do?"

Taby smirked and then replied. "You."

"That can be arranged." John leant down to kiss her but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hold those lips." Taby said and then went to open the door.

"Hey Taby!"

"Hey Gaby! I've missed you." Taby said giving her cousin a hug. "John this is my cousin Gabriela."

"It's nice to meet you." John said as they shook hands.

"You too. Ok so where's this Jeff guy you've been telling me about."

"Oh right. Come on, I'll introduce you to him."

"Ok." Gaby said as she headed to the door.

"I'll be right back. And I'll make it up to you, I promise." Taby said giving John a light kiss on the lips before she headed out the door to introduce Gaby to Jeff.

* * *

Jeff was watching TV when he heard a knock at the door. He got up to answer it. 

"Hey Taby, what's up?"

"Hi Jeff, there's someone I want you to meet." Taby moved aside so Jeff could see who was behind her.

"Gaby?"

"Jeff?"

**A/N: ok there's the next chapter...hoped you enjoyed...you know the drill...the more reviews the sooner the update**


	12. Love and Heartbreak

Randy walked around the hotel for a little while and then headed up to John's room. He started to go knock on the door when it swung open.

"I was just about to go talk to you." John said as he moved aside to let Randy inside the room.

"Really? Cuz I really need to talk to you. John I think I made the worst mistake of my life."

"You invited Samantha." John said obviously knowing.

"You know me better than I know myself. Well not like that… I mean you don't know me, know me but you know what I mean."

"Yeah that and I saw Samantha this morning. Actually Becca saw her too. In fact they met and everything."

"You have got to be kidding me. How could this have happened?"

"If you didn't bring Sam here and if you didn't try to deny your feelings for Becca then none of this would have happened."

"I know. God I'm such an idiot."

"Yes you are." John agreed.

"What should I do?"

"You should have Sam leave and then tell Becca how you really feel."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Cuz I've never said those three words before. I never thought it would happen to me."

"Didn't I tell you this was going to happen? That you were going to fall hard."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you told me. But even if I did tell Becca she wouldn't listen to me."

"Why not?"

"Cuz I've been trying to get her to hate me and I think its working."

"I've never met someone stupider than you."

"Yeah me either." Randy then realized what he said. "Hey!" He protested.

John laughed at his best friend. "I rest my case."

"So where's Taby?"

"She went to Jeff's room."

"Um why?" Randy asked.

"No it's not like that. She set her cousin and Jeff up on a blind date and she went over to introduce them to each other."

"Man, you're girlfriend is weird."

"Tell me about it, but I love her."

"Too bad my relationship with Becca wasn't like yours and Taby's."

"At least Becca is legal. Taby's only seventeen. Kind of illegal."

"You mean you haven't slept with her yet?" Randy asked surprisingly.

"No."

"Why not?"

"The perfect time hasn't come yet."

"Yeah and neither have you." Randy chuckled.

"Man shut up. I want to wait."

"Shouldnt that be the girl's line? Wow John you've became a softy, how cute." Randy said as he pinched John's cheek.

"Dude, shut up."

"Ok, so I'm going to go find Becca, wish me luck."

"Good luck."

* * *

"Wait you two know each other?" Taby asked inquisitively. 

"You can say that." Jeff answered.

"Taby, this is the Jeff I used to date."

"Wait you're that Jeff? The one you've dated for 5 years."

"That's him."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"How was I supposed to know it was him?"

"No I mean why didn't you tell me you were dating Jeff Hardy."

"I didn't think anyone would believe that I was dating a professional wrestler. Besides it's not like we're dating now."

"Why not? What happened?" Taby asked.

"Jeez you're nosy." Jeff said finally joining back in the conversation.

"I know, isn't she?" Gaby said agreeing with Jeff.

"I have every right to be. I can't believe you two were dating for so long and you never introduced him to the family."

"Yeah why didn't you introduce me?" Jeff asked.

Taby then slapped Jeff hard on the arm. "And why didn't tell me you used to date Gaby?"

Jeff rubbed his now sore arm. "You never asked me who I dated, you just asked if I was dating right now and I said no."

Taby wanted to continue this conversation but she had to leave because she promised John she would be right back. "I have to go."

As soon as Taby left Jeff and Gaby just stood their awkwardly, neither of them knowing what to say or do.

Jeff finally broke the silence when he spoke up. "Umm so do you wanna come in?"

"Sure." She replied quietly.

"So it's been how long? Three years since I last seen you." Jeff said after he closed the door.

"Yeah, it's been a while. Time flew by."

"Not for me, that's been the longest three years of my life. I was afraid that was the last time I would ever see you."

"Well I'm here now."

"Yeah, thanks to Taby. Why did you leave?"

"I just had to, ok?"

"You couldn't have at least said good bye to my face instead of leaving me a stupid text message."

"I didn't know how to face you."

"Everything was going good with us and then you suddenly leave. I tried calling you for months. I even wrote to you."

"I know, and I received every phone call, and every letter."

"So why didn't you return any of my calls, and why didn't you write back?"

"Believe me, I wanted so badly to but I just didn't know how to tell you."

"Well you're here now so go ahead, tell me."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Cuz you'll hate me forever if I tell you."

"Trust me, I could never hate you." He said as he cupped her face with his hands.

She looked up at him, trying to avoid the tears from falling but failed. Jeff wiped the first tear away with his thumb as more started rolling down her cheeks. "Jeff I..."

"Shh…" He shushed her and then slowly leaned in to press the most delicate kiss upon her lips. The kiss deepened when Gaby pulled back.

"I'm sorry Jeff, I just can't." She said then quickly exited the room leaving Jeff there thinking about what just happened.

"What did Gaby do that was so bad she couldn't tell him?" He thought to himself.

Jeff decided he would think about that later he had to go see if she was ok. He left his room in search of Gaby.

* * *

Taby decided to call John to see if he was still in his room. 

"Hey gorgeous." He smiled over the phone.

"Hi." She blushed. Wow he could even make her blush with out him actually being there.

"What's up?" She asked him.

"Well me if you were over here." He said enticingly.

Once again she blushed like an idiot. "I was just on my way over there so we can chill."

"Oh, we'll be doing more than just chilling."

Taby giggled. "I'll be over in ten minutes. Bye."

"Bye, babe."

* * *

Becca laid by the pool outside of the hotel just relaxing when a large shadow was standing over her blocking the sun. "Can you move ple…?" Her sentence trailed off when she noticed who was standing over her. "What the hell do you want?" She asked irately. 

"I guess I deserved that." Randy said.

Becca got up from the chair and walked over to the snack and drink shack. "Can I have a strawberry and banana smoothie please?" She asked the guy who was working there.

"Coming right up." He told her.

"Becca will you just listen to me please?"

"I don't want to listen to what your sorry ass has to say." She said as she took her smoothie from the man and started to walk off.

"Look, I just wanted to apologize for what happened the other day."

"I don't need your sorry ass apology ok?" She turned to walk away.

He grabbed her arm. "Becca would you just listen?"

"No you listen, consider this relationship over." She started to walk away. "Oh wait I almost forget to give you a goodbye present." She walked up to him and looked as if she was going to kiss him but then dumped her smoothie over his head and then walked off.

"Well that went well." Randy said to himself after Becca had left. Now what was he supposed to do?

* * *

Samantha was in Randy's room when she remembered she had to call Rachael to tell her she got to the hotel safely. Even though she was the older sister, Rachael acted like it. 

"Hey sis, what's up?"

"Nothing much just enjoying my stay here."

"So how's Randy?"

"Randy is acting really weird."

"What do you mean?"

"He's just not himself; something's up and I need to know what it is."

"Oh that sucks. So have you seen John?"

"Actually no I haven't."

"I can't wait to see him."

Randy soon burst through the door looking more upset than he's ever looked.

"Rach I gotta go, but I'll talk to you later."

"K bye."

"Oh my God what happened to you?" She asked as she went up to him.

"Sam leave now!"

"What? Why? I just got here."

"I don't care just leave now!"

"But I…I don't want to." She pouted.

"Sam would you just…" Randy started his sentence but then said something else. "On second thought." He pressed his lips against hers as he kissed her roughly.

She pulled back. "But you're all yucky."

"Let's go shower." He smirked as he picked her up and headed into the bathroom. This was what he wanted, for Becca to hate him and for him to start sleeping around again. Well he's got it, she hates him. This was a good thing, right?

A/N: ok there's the next chapter...review please and ill post the next chapter soon...also check out my new story blackout and review that as well please...while your at it check out my other story roommates and tell me what you think about it...k thanks!


	13. So Little Time

"So you never told me how the meeting with Jeff and your cousin went?" John asked Taby, who was sitting on his lap.

"Weird, to say the least. Turns out they know each other."

"Really? That's crazy."

"I know. I just don't get why no one ever knew about Gaby dating Jeff."

"You mean she didn't say anything to you or her family?"

"Nope, which is kinda weird. But I'll find out everything."

John chuckled. "You're weird, and nosy."

"Hey! I resent that. I may be weird, but I'm definitely not nosy."

John had to laugh this time. "You're so cute."

"I know." She giggled and he kissed her lips softly.

* * *

Becca couldn't believe she stood up to Randy like that. What she really wanted to do was jump into his arms, kiss him and never stop. But she knew if she continued like that, Randy would just take advantage of her. She wondered who the friend was that he was talking about hanging out with. Becca figured it was probably some slut. She loved Randy but she knew that he wasn't the type to be tied down in a relationship, but she sure as hell wished he was. She knew she couldn't stay here longer because she would have to see Randy almost everyday and that would definitely be awkward. 

Becca decided she would call and arrange for her flight back home. Besides, she had to get ready because college was about to start soon. After she's gone everything that has happened here will be in the past and she won't have to relive it.

* * *

Jeff finally found Gaby at a nearby Domino's. "I knew you would be here." He said walking up to her. She was sitting at a table with a large pepperoni and mushroom pizza in front of her with a sprite. 

"How did you know?" She asked looking up at him.

"Because every time you're upset you always eat pizza, large pepperoni and mushroom to be exact."

"You remember that?" She asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Of course I do. Remember I would eat all the pepperoni and you would pig out on the mushrooms?"

Gaby had to smile. "Yeah I remember."

"So you wanna tell me why you left just now?" He asked hoping she would give him an answer.

"I just had to. Seeing you and kissing you again brought back so many feelings that I thought were gone…that I hoped were gone."

"Why? We can still be together."

"No we can't."

"Why not?"

"We just can't ok?"

"That's not a good enough reason."

"Well that's all you're going to get."

"Why don't you just tell me?"

"I can't be with you because I'm married!" She yelled in frustration.

Gaby got up from her chair and walked out in tears.

Jeff just sat there stunned. The one girl that he fell in love with was no longer his. How was he supposed to live with that?

* * *

Randy and Samantha were finished showering and were getting dressed. 

"Randy, baby?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you love me?"

Randy winced. "Ah, I ah, I need to think about that. Love is a very complicated thing."

"No it isn't. Isn't what we have called love?"

"I need to go." Randy quickly rushed out the door. If he had to continue that conversation, he would shoot himself. Randy Orton doesn't fall in love unless it's with someone called Rebecca Michaels.

He was such an idiot for sleeping with Samantha. And to make things worse Becca hated him, which is what he wanted but he didn't think it would be this hard to deal with. This was a nightmare, he thought. How could one girl have such a big effect on him?

* * *

Taby had left John's room and was now walking back to her room. On her way she ran into Gaby. She noticed she had been crying and went to go ask if she was ok. 

"Gaby, are you ok?"

Gaby wiped her eyes and replied. "I'm fine. I just think I should leave now."

"What? You only got here today. You can't leave so soon."

"I have to. Seeing Jeff is too hard and I can't deal with it right now."

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it; I just want to get the hell out of here."

"Just stay for the week and then you can leave, please?"

"Taby, I…"

"Please?"

"No! And that's final."

Taby and Gaby then continued walking to their hotel room. When they got there, she opened her door and found Becca packing her things.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm packing."

"I can see that. Why are you packing?"

"Because I'm leaving tonight."

"What? Why? You can't leave."

"I have to leave."

"First Gaby and now you? What's wrong with this family?"

"Nothing, we're fine."

"So why do you want to leave?"

"Because I want to be away from that asshole!" Becca yelled angrily.

Taby was taken aback by Becca yelling like that. She never heard Becca yell like that, so she knew it had to be big.

"By asshole, you mean Randy right?"

"Asshole is what I'll refer to him as."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No I just want to go. School starts soon so we're going to have to leave eventually. So I figured the sooner the better."

"As much as I hate Randy don't you think you're overreacting a little?"

"I can't believe you think I'm overreacting. And you're supposed to be my best friend."

"I am. I just think that you should go talk to him."

"What happened to Randy's an ass, don't trust him?"

Taby stayed quiet. Becca was right. She did say she shouldn't trust him and she should be careful.

"Becca he lov…"

"He what? Loves me? You're kidding right?"

"No I'm not."

"Taby why are you defending Randy anyways?"

"I'm not I'm just saying."

"Well stop ok? I'm leaving and that's it."

"Fine then."

* * *

Jeff was back at the hotel in his room. He was staring at the ceiling thinking about Gaby. If she was married, why did she agree to go on a blind date? He knew something was going on and he had to find Gaby fast. He decided to call Taby to see if she knew where she was at. 

"Hi Jeff, what's up?"

"Hey princess. I was wondering if you knew where Gaby was."

"Yeah she's in our room; why?"

"Thanks."

"Je…"

Jeff hung up on her before she even got the chance to ask him anything.

* * *

"Ok Gaby are you all packed and stuff?" Becca asked as she picked her bag up. 

"Never unpacked."

"Bye Taby, love you." Gaby said as she hugged her.

"Bye Hun, love you." Becca hugged her too.

"Both of you call me when you get home ok?" Taby told them.

"We will."

* * *

Jeff came storming through the doors. 

"Jeff, what the…?"

"Where is she?"

"Who?" Taby asked confused.

"Gaby. Where is she?"

"She left."

"What do you mean she left?"

"She and Becca just left for the airport."

"Fuck!"

"Jeff, are you ok?"

"No, I'm not. Gaby told me…"

"Gaby told you what?"

"She said she was married."

"What? Are you crazy? And you believed her?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Hello?! If she was married, then why did she agree to go on a blind date?"

"That's what I was thinking. I have to go stop her." He headed to the door but Taby grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Give her time."

"I've given her three years; don't you think that's enough time?" Jeff said sadly; almost in tears as he walked out the room.

This was fucking ridiculous, Taby thought in her head. Randy and Becca were having problems, Jeff and Gaby were too . It seemed like only her and John were doing good...for now.

**A/N: ok there's the next chapter...here's a deal...if i get atleast 10 reviews for this chapter i will post chapter 14 tomorrow. And today's my birthday (((IM LEGAL!!!))) so please be kind and leave reviews **


	14. Rollercoaster of Love

**A/N: so i just wanted to say that I was live at RAW's 15 year anniversary and it was amazing! we had really good seats and let me tell you the wrestlers are definitely hotter in person lol...i loved seeing all the old superstars back especially Stone Cold Trish Stratus and Lita. Also seeing Stephanie make out with Triple H was definitely a sight...those two are just so cute together. i don't know if this was shown on tv but after Austin stunned Vince all the superstars came out and had a beer bash...Randy definitely had a lot to drink lol...he was downing them beers like crazy and he kept laughing and smiling and he looked soo cute...i seen him talk to Jeff which was pretty cool...but yeah it was just amazing to see all the wrestlers in one ring together...ive been to a lot of WWE events but this was one of the best...it was also cool cuz i got to see my bff Becca a.k.a RKOxLoVeSxMe and her sister Rachael there and yes she is the Rachael in my story but she's not a bitch like her character lol...the only downside to RAW was John not being there...oh and i want to thank Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100 GiftieBee and Racing Chick for their birthday comments...thanks you guys! **

* * *

Randy and Samantha were sitting on the couch in his room watching TV. Sam had fallen asleep on Randy's chest and Randy was just flipping the channels back and forth. He set the remote down and started thinking about everything that had happened recently. Talk about a rollercoaster; it was just crazy! When Becca and Taby first got here, his only intention was to sleep with them both and then just move on. So much for that happening; falling in love was not supposed to take place. He couldn't really blame Becca for acting the way she did; it was his fault. Oh great, now she was making him blame himself. He knew Becca probably didn't want to see him right now, but he would go over anyways and apologize again. With that thought, he left Sam asleep on the couch and went to Becca's room.

* * *

Becca had been gone for less than an hour and Taby already felt miserable. How was she supposed to survive without her best friend here? This was supposed to be an experience of a lifetime that they enjoyed together. That was not possible if Becca wasn't here. And she felt bad for Gaby, that poor girl must've been through so much. And poor Jeff, he must be depressed. Taby wished there was something she could do to make all this shit go away. Taby got up when she heard a knock on the door. She went over to open it and was greeted by Randy. 

"What the hell do you want?"

"Hey Taby, is Becca there?"

"Umm no, why?"

"Do you know where I can find here?" He asked.

"Probably on a plane right now flying back home."

"You mean she left?"

"Yup."

"Why did she leave?"

"You're seriously asking that question?" She asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Right, because of me."

"Yeah."

"Ok then well thanks."

"If it helps, I tried making her stay."

"I thought you didn't like me."

"I don't. But my best friend is in love with you and apparently you make her happy. So I suggest whatever you did to piss her off and upset her, fix it." Taby shut the door and walked back over the couch.

* * *

Randy would love to fix everything that happened between him and Becca. There was just two problems; one, he started it and two, he didn't know how to fix it. He didn't want to go back to his room so he decided to head over to John's.

* * *

"Ok guys I'll see you later." Rachael said to her co-workers as she grabbed her briefcase and headed out the glass doors. 

She had already booked her flight out; which was on Monday so she still had a few more days to relax. She was so excited to see John; she hoped he was excited as well.

* * *

"Gaby are you going to be ok?" Becca asked as the two sat at the airport sipping on orange juice; waiting for their flight. 

"I guess." She sighed.

"I'm really sorry."

"It's ok; it's not your fault, its mines."

"Don't blame yourself, everybody falls in love."

"I fell for the wrong person."

"No, I did. Jeff's a great guy. Why don't you tell him you still want to be with him?"

"Because I'm scared. I just wish things would've been different, you know?"

"I know."

They announced Gaby's flight to Connecticut was boarding.

"I'll see you soon." Gaby hugged her cousin one last time, before picking up her bags and leaving.

* * *

"So she left?" John asked as he plopped down on the couch in his room. 

"Yes." Randy said miserably.

"Dude, I'm sorry. But once again it's your fault."

"Thanks, friend."

"I'm serious. Why don't you just go get her?"

"Hellooo?!?! I have a job."

"Oh yeah. Then take time off."

"I have the belt."

"Right. Ok then, so what are you going to do?"

Randy just shrugged his shoulders. There was a knock on the door and John went to go open it.

Before Taby was even able to say hi, John grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in for a long passionate kiss.

"I take it that's my queue to leave." Randy slipped out the door.

Taby finally pushed John back. "Hello to you too."

"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself." He smirked flirtatiously.

She blushed as she walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "So what were you doing?"

"Just chilling with Randy. He told me Becca left."

"Yeah and Gaby." She said sadly.

"I'm glad you didn't leave." He said.

"Me too." She smiled at him. "But I'll have to leave soon." She said and her smile faded.

"What? Why?"

"I have college and stuff."

"Can't you just like take this semester of and start going during the next."

"No I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because if I listened to you and I did then you would want me to take every semester off and then I won't end up going to college at all."

"True. You say that like it's a bad thing."

Taby giggled. "As much as I love spending time with you I still have to go back home anyways."

"I know."

"But I'll be here for two more weeks so quit pouting and do something else with those lips." She smirked.

John didn't hesitate to pull Taby in for a passionate kiss that seemed to go on forever. He slowly leaned forward as she leaned back to lie on the bed. He started to unbutton her blouse never once leaving her lips. His hands then made their way down towards the waistband of her pants. He started to undo her pants when Taby moved his hand away and pulled back from the kiss and sat up.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She put a strand of hair behind her face before speaking up. "Nothing; I'm just not ready to do this…yet."

"I understand." He said sincerely.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? I don't want you to sleep with me because you think that's what I want. I mean obviously want to sleep with you but I don't want you to rush things. I want your first time to be special. I'd wait forever for you." He then pressed his lips against hers in a soft kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She said and then fell asleep in his arms.

**

* * *

A/N: i will be posting chapter 15 on Christmas Eve and if i get enough reviews i will post chapter 16 on Christmas...so if you want to see back to back updates you know what to do...REVIEW **


	15. Skittles, DogTags and Love

Becca walked into her condo and placed her bags on the floor. She then walked into the kitchen and grabbed a sprite from the refrigerator. She walked into her room, sat down on her bed and turned on the T.V. Boy it felt good to be back home she thought. But she really did miss Taby. She figured it was too late to call her now so she would just call in the morning. It did feel good to be away from the road for a while, Randy, the drama, Randy…oh yeah and Randy. She couldn't believe how much of an asshole he turned out to be. What did she ever see in him? Taby warned her to be careful, but her stubborn self didn't listen. Well that's old news now. She didn't have to deal with him anymore. Becca figured she would just move on with her life, Randy was just a summer fling.

* * *

Jeff was in his room staring at the T.V not paying attention to what was showing. He really needed to know what Gaby did that was so bad she couldn't tell him. At one point in their lives they told each other everything and now she didn't even want to talk to him. He decided that tomorrow he would go to Taby and ask for Gaby's address. Jeff then turned off the T.V and went over to his bed. He closed his eyes but didn't get much sleep that night.

* * *

It was already one in the morning and Randy hadn't gone back to his room, not that he wanted to. He called John to ask if he could crash in his room since he didn't want to be near Sam. 

"Hello?" John said sleepily.

"Dude are you up?"

"What do you think?"

"Oh sorry, I was just calling to see if I can crash in your room tonight since Sam's sleeping in mind.

"And whose fault is that? And no you can't crash here; Taby's spending the night."

"Can I talk to her; so I can ask if I can spend the night in her room?"

John gently shook Taby to wake her. "Tabs?"

"Hmm?" She asked with her eyes closed.

"Randy wants to talk to you." He handed her the phone.

"Hello?" She answered groggily.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you but I was wondering if I can stay in your room tonight?"

"Mhmm." She said with her eyes still closed.

"Thanks. I'll be over there in a minute to get the keycard."

After Taby got off the phone with Randy she sat up and took her keycard out of her back pocket and handed it to John.

"Do me a favor; when Randy gets here give this to him please?" She said then laid back down on the bed.

John got up when Randy knocked on the door and opened it.

"Dude I'm sor…" Randy was cut off by John throwing the keycard at him and slamming the door on his face.

"Thanks." Randy said then headed to Taby's room.

When he got there he headed straight to bed but then noticed a notebook on the night stand. Him being his nosy self he decided to see what it was. He opened it and started reading it.

"_This has been one of the best experiences in my life and I get to enjoy it with my bff Taby. Randy is such an amazing guy and I love him. I have to admit, after hearing all those rumors about him I was skeptical about being in a relationship with him. But he definitely changed my mind. This is going to be a summer I'd remember forever._

_xoxo_

_Becca _

Randy put the notebook back on the night stand. She was right it was a summer she'd remember forever. He wondered whether she felt the same way about him now as she did when she wrote this. Oh well he'd have to find out for himself. As much as he hated to lose the belt, he would go to Vince and tell him to take the title off of him and put it on someone else so he could take some time off and go see Becca.

* * *

The next morning Jeff went over to Taby's to ask for Gaby's address. He knocked on the door and was greeted by Randy. 

"Randy, what are you doing in Taby's room?"

"Oh, Taby spent the night with John so she let me stay here last night."

"What's wrong with your room?" Jeff questioned.

"Samantha Stevens."

"Got cha. I'll see ya later." Jeff headed to John's room.

Taby answered the door and greeted him with a smile. "Hey skittles."

"Hi." He smiled and walked into the room. "I just don't get how you came up with that."

"Your hair always looks like a bag of skittles when I see you so…"

Jeff laughed at her. "Where's John?"

"In the shower." She smiled a little when she said that and Jeff noticed and shook his head.

"You're weird." He told her.

"Thanks. So what's up?"

"Actually I came over here to ask you for Gaby's address."

"I'll give it to you but I don't think you should go see her just yet."

"I have to see her. Taby I'm in love with your cousin."

Taby gave him Gaby's address and then spoke up. "So does this make you my cousin-in-law?"

"Sure." Jeff laughed. "And thanks." He kissed her cheek and left.

John then came out the bathroom in a towel, his body glistening from the water.

"Who was at the door?" He asked Taby.

She turned around to answer him and when she saw the sight in front of her, she couldn't find words to speak.

"Taby?" He walked up to her. "Taby?" He waved his hand in front of her face to get her attention.

"Huh? What? Did you say something?"

John smirked obviously knowing why she didn't hear him earlier. "I asked who was at the door."

"Oh, ah Jeff was."

"Oh."

"I gotta go. I'll meet you in the lobby when you're done." Taby rushed out the door. If she continued to see John like that, she would've jumped his bones right there.

* * *

"Mr. McMahon please I need some time off." 

"Randy you're the champion I can't give you time off."

"Give the belt to someone else. All I'm asking for is two weeks; that's it."

"One and that's all I'm going to give you."

"Thanks a lot." Randy smiled and then left Vince's office.

He went back to the hotel to pack and call the airlines to purchase a ticket. He'd have to wait until after Monday to leave. He hoped the week goes by fast.

* * *

Rachael was back at her apartment. She was so excited to see her sister and John. She couldn't wait until Monday to actually see him, she cancelled her Monday flight and booked it sooner. She was getting bored of watching T.V and flipped open her cell phone to call her sister. 

"Hey Rachy." Sam smiled on the other end.

"Hi, what's up?"

"Nothing much. There's nothing on T.V."

Rachael laughed. "Tell me about it."

"So when you coming?"

"Soon. So how are things with Randy?"

"Perfect. Just perfect." She smiled.

"That's good." She said happy for her sister, "I can't wait to surprise John." She grinned.

"Oh he'll definitely be surprised." Sam smirked devilishly.

* * *

"First Randy and now you're asking me for time off. I was actually considering putting the title on you Jeff." Vince honestly told him. 

"You were?" Jeff asked surprised. He always wanted to be the WWE champion and now he had the chance.

"Yes. So do you still want time off?"

Jeff paused for a moment before giving Vince a final answer. "Ah, yeah I do." Gaby was wayyy more important than a belt he thought.

"Alright; it's your decision."

* * *

After having lunch Taby and John headed back up to his room. 

"Taby I wanna show you something."

"What is it?" She asked.

John removed the dog tags from around his neck and handed it to Taby.

"You wanna show me your dog tags?" She asked with her eyebrow raised.

"No. Read it."

Taby began to read what it said on the dog tags. "Ok I see you're dad's name; you're mom's name; you're brothers…"Taby then stopped and looked up at him.

"You put my name on your dog tags." She smiled. "I thought you only put people you love the most on here."

"Exactly; that's why your names on it."

"You love me?" She asked as if she didn't already know.

"Yes. Didn't we establish that already?" He asked as he laughed a little at her.

Oh right, yeah we did." She giggled and then pressed her lips softly against his. John intensified the kiss as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

* * *

**A/N: Merry Christmas Eve lol...if i get enough reviews i will post chapter 16 tomorrow **


	16. Unexpected

Fortunately for Jeff he didn't have to wait until Monday like Randy to leave since he already lost the Intercontinental title to Umaga recently. He was able to leave the next day.

Jeff boarded the plane for his flight to Connecticut. He tried sleeping on the plane but failed. He couldn't close his eyes with out starting to think about Gaby. He was scared, nervous and excited at the same time.

A half hour had passed on the six hour plane ride and Jeff didn't think time could go by any slower. He was anxious to see Gaby and to talk to her. He turned his ipod on and started to listen to music. He figured he should keep himself occupied for the time being until the plane landed.

* * *

Randy was walking down the hallway heading to his room when he spotted Samantha. He turned around quickly so she wouldn't see him, unfortunately she already noticed him. 

"Hey baby." She said as she ran up to him.

"_Ah fucker!" _He thought.

"Uh, hey Sam. I didn't see you there." He lied.

"So where you headed to?" She asked.

"_Somewhere far away from you." _He said in his head.

"To my room." He said.

"I'll come with you."

"No." He replied quickly.

"Why not?"

"Cuz I have some things to do."

"I won't get in your way. I promise."

Randy then pulled out his cell phone and pretended to answer it.

"Hey man; how's it going?"

"Ok I'll be right there."

He closed his phone and put it back in his pocket.

"I didn't here your phone ring." She said looking weirdly at him.

"Um…uh…that's because it was on vibrate." He lied. "I have to go." He hurriedly walked away from her so he wouldn't have to continue talking to her.

"I wonder what's going on with him." Sam said to herself.

* * *

"Hello?" 

"Hey hun, what's up?"

"Hey Becca, nothing much. What are you up to?"

"Just sitting on the couch watching T.V and eating doritos."

"Whoa; don't have too much fun with out me." Taby replied sarcastically.

Becca laughed. "Trust me, I'm not. So when are you coming home? Cuz I might die of the loneliness."

"Two weeks. I can come home earlier if you want."

"No, it's ok. Besides I don't think John would like that very much." Becca said smiling knowing Taby was as well. "Where is he by the way?"

"He's hanging out with…" Taby didn't want to mention Randy's name.

"Yeah?"

Taby hesitated before answering her. "He's with…Randy."

"Oh. I'm surprised he actually has time for his friends. I thought he'd be fucking some whore right now."

"Bec…"

"Taby, it's ok. I'm fine." Soon tears started falling from her eyes and Taby instantly knew she was crying . Becca decided to end her conversation with Taby before she broke down and start to cry uncontrollably. "Hun my phones dying; I'll call you later. Love you."

"K, love you too."

Taby hung up her phone. She knew Becca's phone wasn't dying. She just needed some time to be alone and she respected that.

* * *

"Wait so you're giving up the title?" John asked stunned. Damn Randy must really be in love with Becca, he thought. 

"Yes John. For the thousandth time, yes I am. I already talked to Vince about it and he's giving me a week off."

"Sorry it's just…I can't believe you would actually give up the belt. You worked hard to gain it."

"Not really; I had to wrestle you. It was like taking candy from a baby." Randy joked.

"Dude shut up."

"Man, I'm just kidding."

"So anyways, when do you leave?"

"Monday; I'm in a match against Shawn and that's when I'll lose it."

"So you've got three more days till you leave."

"Yup; I'm kinda nervous to be honest." Randy admitted to John.

"It'll be fine." John assured his best friend.

"I hope so."

"Where's Samantha?"

"Who cares? As long as I'm away from the bitch it's all good."

"Need I remind you that it was _you _who invited the _bitch_ here."

"I know. What was I thinking?" Randy said shaking his head ashamed of himself.

"You're a retard." John replied bluntly.

"I prefer mentally challenged."

"See even you admit it."

"Do you think she'll forgive me?" Randy asked referring to Becca.

For your sake? Man I hope so."

Randy didn't say anything for awhile. He wanted so badly to tell Becca that he loved her. He hoped Becca would listen to what he had to say when he sees her. He pushed Becca aside from his thoughts and suggested something to John.

"Hey man; how about we go to a bar or something ?"

"Randall are you asking me out?" John said jokingly pretending to sound like a shy teenage girl.

"Why yes I am pretty lady." Randy joked and the two burst out laughing.

"Did I ever mention how weird we are?" John said and continued laughing.

Randy laughed. "You may have mentioned it once or twice."

"Come on dude let's go.

* * *

"Jeff what the hell are you doing here? And how the hell did you get my address?" Gaby couldn't believe Jeff was standing outside her door right now.

"It doesn't matter how I got it. I really need to talk to you."

Gaby sighed. "Jeff, not aga…"

"Don't make excuses. Now are you going to invite me in or am I supposed to invite myself in?"

Gaby sighed in defeat as she moved aside to let Jeff inside her house.

"Now tell me what you did that was so bad you had to leave and couldn't tell me."

"Je…"

"Gaby please; I need to know." Jeff said pleadingly.

Soon Gaby's eyes became glossy from the tears that were ready to fall. She knew she had to tell Jeff the truth; she was just scared of how he was going to react and what he was going to say.

"Gaby." He said softly.

"I slept with your brother Matt…and got pregnant." The tears she tried so hard to whole back now fell freely.

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! if i get enough reviews the next chapter will be posted on New Years...so you know what to do...review!**


	17. Surprises

John and Randy already had quite a few to drink. John however was more sober out of the two.

"Dude I wanna show you something." John reached into his pants pocket and took out a box. He opened it to reveal an engagement ring.

Randy put his hands to his mouth. "Oh my God John! I don't know what to say…yes…yes I will marry you." Randy said as he stuck his left hand out jokingly.

Randy had said that really loud because a group of people stopped to stare.

"Oh no. I'm not…He's not…We're not together. He was just joking." John tried explaining to the group after he had seen the look on their faces.

"Hey, it's not my place to judge people." The black haired man said and continued to drink his beer.

"That was embarrassing." John said after the group of people departed.

"So where you taking me for the honeymoon?" Randy asked humorously.

"That's not funny."

"How about Hawaii? I've always wanted to go there. Drinking out of a coconut looks like fun."

"Ok seriously, you need help. Anyways I just haven't found the right time to give it to her yet."

"Who?" Randy asked puzzled.

"Taby, you moron!"

"Oh right. You guys haven't even slept together yet."

"She's probably doing that ATM thing."

"She's having sex with an ATM machine?" Randy asked stunned.

"Abstinence Till Marriage! God I swear, I've never seen a bigger idiot than you."

Soon a blonde walked up to Randy.

"Hey sexy, what's your name?" She asked flirtatiously.

"Ah it's ah…" Randy was at a lost for words.

John hit him on the arm. "Dude don't even think about it." John said for only Randy to here.

"What?" Randy asked confused.

"Sleeping with this blonde chick aint going to help you with Becca."

The blonde was getting annoyed and impatient with them ignoring her so she joined back in the conversation.

"So are gonna tell me your name?"

"Randy Orton."

"Which one do you prefer?"

"Huh?!" Both Randy and John said in unison.

"I asked you which one do you prefer; Randy or Ton?"

John and Randy tried so hard to hide their laughter.

"Are you two laughing at me?" She asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"No." They both replied and then they bust out laughing.

"Forget you then." She said as she turned on her heels and walked off.

"Come on _Ton_ we've been drinking for like five hours; I think we should head back to the hotel." John laughed as he got up from the stool he was sitting on.

Randy laughed too. "Yeah you're probably right." Randy sounded plastered.

"Dude you are so drunk."

"Are you kidding? I'm sober. You're ass is the one that's drunk." Randy then walked into a waitress holding a tray of drinks. The drinks landed all over the brunette; who had a very pissed off look on her face.

"You jerk!" She yelled at him. "Watch where you're going next time asshole!"

"And I'm the one that's drunk?" John asked as he laughed.

"The bitch walked into me." Randy said defending himself.

"Sam's here?" John asked jokingly.

"She is? Oh God hide me!" Randy said as he hid behind John.

John chuckled. "Dude I was kidding. Lighten up a little."

"Come on let's get out of here before she really shows up." Randy and John than made their way to the exit. They caught a cab back to the hotel.

* * *

"You did what?" 

"Jeff I'm so sorry. We were both drunk. One thing led to the next and I sle…"

"Don't finish that sentence. How could you do that to me? And with my own brother. It's bad enough you cheated on me but did it have to be with my brother?"

Gaby was now crying harder than before. "This is why I couldn't tell you. I knew you'd hate me forever." She managed to get out as she continued crying.

Jeff regretted he asked Gaby what happened. How was he suppose to live with the fact knowing that the two people he loved most in the world hurt him the worst.

"What about the baby?" He asked softly.

"That's another reason why I left…to have the abortion."

"Wait, so you just made that decision on your own?" Jeff raised his voice a little.

"Yeah."

"Gaby, why didn't you just come to me and tell me all of this three years ago? You just decided everything on your own. Doesn't what I have to say mean anything to you? And on top of that an innocent life was taking." He said referring to the unborn child.

"How the hell was I supposed to explain to the person I love that I cheated on him? It's not exactly a conversation starter."

"Did Matt even know about the baby?"

"No, I never told him."

"I just can't believe this. I had to know and now that I do…I just…I can't deal with it right now. Good bye Gabriela."

So much for him taking a six hour plane ride, a three hour car drive and giving up an opportunity to have the WWE title.

* * *

John clumsily walked to his hotel door. He noticed it was half open. 

"Didn't I lock this door before I left?" He asked himself. He switched on the light and his lips immediately captured with someone else. John pulled back instantly to see who it was obviously knowing it wasn't Taby.

"Samantha, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"It's not Sam silly. It's me Rachael."

"Rachael, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"That's no way to greet your girlfriend. My flight was actually scheduled for Monday; but I couldn't stand not seeing you any longer."

"You're not my girlfriend! And you wasted your time coming here."

"John you're crazy. Of course I'm your girlfriend. We slept to together and everything."

"Just because I slept with you, doesn't mean you're my girlfriend. Hell, I've slept with plenty of women."

"But I'm the one you love." She then pressed her lips against his; but only for a short while because someone interrupted.

"Oh god, Taby I…"

"So you've slept with a lot of women huh?"

"That was before I met you."

"And that makes it ok? And here I thought Randy was the jackass. You're all like; fucking assholes!"

"Tab…"

"So tell me John did you sleep with that whore too?"

"Tab…"

"Just answer the fucking question John!"

"Yes."

"And here I thought that you were actually in love with me? God I'm so fucking stupid for believing everything you said."

"I do love you."

"Yeah, I can see that." She replied sarcastically.

"Tab…"

Taby didn't even bother to say anything else to John. She just turned on her heels and walked off.

John looked back at Rachael when she spoke. "I'm guessing this was a bad time for me to come here."

"What the fuck do you think?" He snapped harshly.

"I'm gonna go now." Rachael walked over to the door and exited John's room.

John took the box out of his pocket and stared at it.

"Way to go asshole!" He said to himself.

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEARS!!! plz review **


	18. Orton and Orton

John knocked rapidly on Taby's door as he continued yelling for her to open up.

"Taby, will you just open the door." He said as he continued knocking.

Soon a set of people came out their rooms and started complaining.

"Excuse me, I'm trying to sleep." A young man said with some attitude in his voice.

"Yeah, if you don't mind could you shut up?" A woman added in.

"Why don't you just put some damn earplugs in your ears and mind your fucking business." John told them and then continued to knock on the door and yell.

"Look what you heard was not what I meant…I…I...just…Can I…Can we just talk about this?" His words slurred because of the alcohol he had earlier.

Taby then opened the door. "So what did you mean John?"

"If you let me in I'll explain."

You can explain from right here." She noticed he had been drinking. "Are you drunk?"

"No. I'm sober." He said as he tried to stand straight but couldn't.

"Ugh, your breath! You're definitely drunk John."

"Tabs, look I'm sorry ok?"

"John, just go." She went to go shut the door on him but he blocked her and pushed himself inside her room and locked the door.

"I'm not leaving until we talk about this."

* * *

As soon as Randy got to his room, he took the longest shower ever. He stayed under the hot water for at least two hours until he felt refreshed. He stepped out the bathtub and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked out the bathroom and made his over to his bag. He pulled out some boxers, a set of pajama pants and RKO t-shirt.

After he finished getting dressed, Randy went over to the couch, sat down and turned on the T.V

"What the hell is on at two thirty in the morning?" He asked himself out loud.

Randy continued to flip through the channels for about 20 minutes. When he didn't find anything to watch, he turned the T.V off and went over to his bed. Randy laid in his bed and immediately Becca came to his mind. Maybe going to see her on Monday was a bad idea. Randy figured she wouldn't even listen to what he had to say. Was it worth it? Yes. Becca needed to know how he felt about her.

* * *

Jeff was in a cab on his way back to the airport. Just fucking great, he thought. He had the biggest opportunity of his career and he gave it up to hear the worst fucking news ever! Jeff knew he had to face Matt about this but he just didn't know what he would say to him. It's been so long since everything happened, maybe he forgot. Maybe he didn't. Either way he would have to talk to Matt about this.

After he paid the cab driver, Jeff got out of the cab and entered the airport. He booked a flight back to Houston and waited until his flight was called. They announced his flight and Jeff boarded the plane.

* * *

"What the fuck am I doing with my life?" Becca asked herself out loud.

For the past three days all she had been doing was sitting on the couch, watching T.V and pigging out on junk food. She didn't go back to work or school for a while so she had plenty of time to spare.

"What the fuck kind of life is this?" She asked herself once more.

"This is fucking stupid. I'm not gonna let one guy ruin my summer…or my life." She said to herself.

Becca got up from the couch and went into the bathroom to shower.

After she got out, she got dressed and wore something that was decent for clubbing. Becca knew she couldn't drink at the club so she decided she would get tipsy at the condo and take a cab to a club downtown.

* * *

"Ok first of all I'm sorry and second she kissed me."

"John, your drunk. We should talk about this in the morning."

"No, we're going to talk about this right now. Taby I met Rachael a while back. She was a one night stand and that's it. I never thought I'd see her again."

"A one night stand huh? John how can you just sleep with a different girl every night and not feel bad about hurting one of them?"

"I'm not like that anymore. I love you and you're the only one I want to be with."

"I bet you said that line plenty of times before."

"No, I haven't. Taby believe me. I love you."

"I'm probably just a summer fling for you. After the summer's over I'll be back in New York going to college and you'll be on the road. How do I know you won't cheat on me then? I mean you kissed another woman while I was here; how do I know you won't do something worse while I'm not here?"

"Cuz I won't. Don't you trust me?"

"John just go."

"Tab…"

"Go."

John reluctantly left Taby's room. He stood outside her doorway and didn't move. He slid down until he was sitting against her room door.

Taby sat on her bed holding in her tears. She picked up her cell phone to call Becca and tell her she would be coming home sooner.

It went to voicemail and she left one. She cried herself to sleep that night.

* * *

Becca was sitting at a table watching everyone dance and have a good time. She tapped her foot to the music that was playing and sipped on her diet coke.

Soon someone approached her.

"Wanna dance?" He asked her.

"Sure." She replied instantly.

Tonight she going to have fun; no worries.

Becca and the mystery man danced about 4 songs until they both got tired and headed back over to an empty table.

"I'm Nathan, by the way."

"Rebecca."

"So are you from around here?" He asked her.

"Yup, born and raised in Queens, New York. What about you?"

"Actually I'm from Missouri. But my job requires me to travel a lot."

"Oh. Well it's getting late so I should be heading back home."

"Ah, maybe we hang out sometime. If that's possible."

"Here's my number." She wrote his number on the palm of his hand.

Becca then headed out the club to catch a taxi back to her condo.

* * *

Randy woke up the next morning to the sound of his cell phone ringing. He looked at the name and number on the phone and flipped it open.

"Hey lil bro." He answered.

"Hey Randy, how've you been?"

"I've been better man. This summer is not going how I planned."

"I'm sorry. But listen I met this really cute girl last night." He smiled.

"Just like your older brother. I've taught you well." Randy laughed into the phone.

"Ha, yeah."

"So what's her name?"

"Rebecca."

"So did you score a date yet?" Randy asked his younger brother.

"She gave me her number. So I gotta call her."

"Alright!"

"I gotta go to work but I'll see you soon. Bye."

"Bye, Nathan."

**A/N: hope you guys had fun during the holidays...i know i did ...and i hope you enjoyed this chapter...review and ill update sooner...i already got chapters 19 and 20 typed out...so review please and ill update faster! HAPPY SWEET SIXTEEN SAMANTHA!!! I LOVE YOU!!!**


	19. Broken

Taby woke up early the next morning to catch her flight back home. She wanted to leave before anyone…mostly John found out. She had packed her bags the previous night so she didn't have to worry about being late. She took the longest shower of her life and when she got out she put on her white bathrobe and walked into the bedroom to find the last person she wanted to see sitting on her bed.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Stopping you from leaving."

"John I really don't have time for this. My plane leaves in an hour."

"You're not going anywhere." He said getting up from the bed.

"I have to leave anyway so it might as well be now."

"Taby are you really going to leave because of what happened last night?"

"Of course not. I'm leaving because I want to."

"Because you want to?" John asked taken aback.

"Exactly. Now if you don't mind I have to finish getting ready."

"Taby, please don't leave because of something minor like what happened last night."

"Minor? Oh I'm sorry you think that you kissing another woman is minor!" She said raising her voice.

"She kissed me!" John said defending himself.

"Yeah right. It takes two people to kiss, that's four lips and two of them were yours!"

"You're overreacting."

"If you think I'm overreacting then why the fuck did you come here?"

"To stop you from leaving."

"How did you even know I was going to leave this morning?"

"Because I know you. Can't we just forget about what happened?"

Taby didn't say anything she just grabbed some clothes out of her bag. She went into the bathroom to change and when she got out John was still standing there.

"You're still here?" She asked sounding like she wanted him long gone.

John had a shocked expression on his face. "You want me to leave?"

"Umm, yeah." She said acting like that was an obvious answer.

He just shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe this."

"What's wrong?" She asked with mocked innocence

"Taby if I leave I'm never coming back."

"Then don't."

With that being said John walked out of Taby's room and headed back to his own room. When he got there, he slammed the door shut and walked over to his bed and sat down.

"Fuck!" He yelled in frustration and placed his head in his hands.

"She actually has the fucking nerves to say that to me!" John yelled out loud referring to Taby's last comment.

"Forget her! I don't need her!" John said out loud to himself

* * *

Taby was still standing where she was 5 minutes ago, trying so hard to prevent the tears from falling but failed.

"Fucking bastard actually had the nerves to say that." She shouted through her tears referring to what John last said to her.

"Fuck him! I don't need his sorry ass anyway!"

* * *

Gaby sat on her couch with her legs against her chest. Her eyes were puffy and blood shot from all the crying. She hadn't slept at all since the incident with Jeff and she didn't think she could. Every time she would close her eyes it'll flashback to Jeff and his reaction when she had told him the truth.

"Why, why, why?" She repeated to herself.

"Why did I do it? Why did I cheat on him? Why did I lie?" She continued to ask herself.

Gaby looked over at the coffee table and saw her cell phone lying there. She reached over and picked it up. She scrolled down her contacts when she came across the number she was looking for. She pressed the dial button and waited for someone to pick up. When they answered she spoke into the phone.

"Matt, its Gabriela. We need to talk."

* * *

"Only one more day." Randy said in his head.

If he was honest, he was more than nervous to go and see Becca. He thought of things to say but didn't like them. He knew Becca wouldn't welcome him with open arms so he decided to pack light and spend only a couple of days in New York.

"Oh shit Sam!"

Randy had almost forgotten about her. He was too preoccupied with going to see Becca, he forgot about Samantha. What the fuck was he going to tell her when she asks where he was going? As if she knew he was thinking about her, Sam walked into the room.

"What's with the bags?" She asked pointing to the bags.

"I, ah, have some business to take care of."

She looked at him suspiciously. "What kind of business?"

"It's just some unfinished business I have to deal with it."

"How long are you going to be gone?"

"Not long." He said sounding annoyed with the questions she was asking him.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

"Ok then. I won't be able to say buy to you in the morning so I'll say it now." She then walked up to him and kissed his lips. Randy didn't kiss back and Sam looked up at him confused.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

"Ah, it's nothing. I have to finish packing." He went over to his bag.

"Well, bye."

Randy didn't say anything to her so she just shrugged her shoulders and then left the room.

"Why is he acting like that?" She asked herself when she was out of the room.

"Why is who acting like that?"

"Rach, Randy's been very distant lately and I'm starting to get worried. I told myself that we were perfect but now I'm starting to not believe it."

"What do you mean?"

"He's going somewhere tomorrow and didn't even tell me. I just found out for myself when I walked in on him packing. He says he has some _business _to take care of."

"It's a woman."

"Like I didn't already know that!"

"What? I was just saying."

"I'm sorry Rachy, it's just, I can't believe he would cheat on me."

"So are you going to confront him about it?" Rachael asked her older sister.

"I don't know what I'm going to do." She sighed. "How did the meeting with John go?"

"Weird. He just shoved me off like I was nothing and then some girl saw us kissing and he ran after her."

"Wait, some girl?"

"Yeah."

"John's cheating on you."

"He is?!"

"I'm not asking you stupid, I'm telling you."

"Oh…oh…oh my God he is!" She said finally getting it.

Samantha shook her head at how stupid Rachael was.

"I'm going to go talk to John and straighten things up." Rachael then headed towards John's room.

* * *

Jeff finally got back to the hotel the superstars were staying at. When he got back he took a quick shower and found his way going to Matt's room. Jeff was outside the door. He hesitated to knock on the door.

"Why the fuck am I nervous? It's only Matt." He said in his head.

Jeff shook the nervousness off and knocked on the door. He waited at least 30 seconds when Matt opened it.

"Jeff, come in."

When Jeff came in, he didn't expect to see the person that was standing there.

**A/N: thanks soo much to all of you that review...you guys are the reason i write...i hope you enjoyed this chapter...review plz and chapter 20 will be posted soon **


	20. Summer Flings

Becca waited by the phone for that one phone call. Call her desperate but she was waiting for at least two hours.

"What am I doing?" She asked herself.

"It's just a guy; that I just met last night."

"It's not like he's going to call me anyway." When she said that last word, her phone started to ring.

"Oh my God, it's him!" She said sounding like a high school girl waiting for that special phone call.

She let it ring three times before answering it; she didn't want to seem desperate.

"Hello?"

"Rebecca?"

"Speaking."

"Hey, it's Nathan."

"Oh hi Nathan." She said nonchalantly acting like she didn't care but she actually was happy. Finally someone to take her mind off of Randy.

"So I was ah, I was…"

"Since when do I get nervous about asking a girl out?" Nathan asked himself.

Becca smiled to herself. She thought it was cute how he was nervous about asking her out.

"Would you do the honor in having dinner with me?"

Becca smiled and answered right away. "I would love to."

Nathan smiled as well. "Great, so I'll come over there and cook us dinner." He suggested.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow; say around six."

"Sure. Here's my address."

After she gave him her address, Becca and Nathan said there good byes.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" 

"I came to talk to Matt."

"You sure you're not going to sleep with him too?" Jeff asked coldly.

"Jeff that was uncalled for." Matt said butting in.

"Oh so now your defending this slut." He said harshly.

"Jeff! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Matt asked his brother surprised with the words he was using.

"It's ok Matt; he's right."

"Gaby, you're not a slut." Matt said going over to her.

"If she's not a slut; then what do you call a girl who cheats on their boyfriend? Cause where I live they're called sluts." Jeff said callously.

Gaby couldn't take Jeff's hurtful words anymore so she broke down crying. Matt hugged her reassuringly and rubbed her back soothingly to try and get her to stop.

"Go ahead and cry. You know it's the truth!" Jeff yelled.

Gaby removed herself from around Matt's arms and walked up to Jeff. She stared bitterly into his eyes and slapped him hard across the face.

Jeff held the side of his face where she slapped him and looked at her with hatred in his eyes. "The truth hurts."

Gaby had about enough of what Jeff was saying so she turned on her heels and walked out the door. After she left Matt came up to him and slapped him on the cheek.

"What the fuck was that for?" Jeff yelled as he held the side of his now swollen face.

"How the hell can you just stand there and say all that shit to her?" Matt asked.

"How the hell can you look me in the eye knowing you slept with my girlfriend?" Jeff asked his voice now higher then before.

"Look, we were both drunk and…" He started but was cut off by his younger brother.

Jeff raised his hand. "Ok stop right there; you were both drunk? So what? That makes it ok? God Matt, there must've been so many girls in the club that night. But you had to pick Gabriela. You had to pick her."

"Jeff, I'm sorry ok?"

"And to top it all off, you knocked her up. How nice, my brother knocked up the girl I was dating before I did."

"Jeff, I…"

"Save it Matt, just save it. I'm fucking sick and tired of listening to apologies. If you were really sorry, you would've apologized three years ago, when it all happened."

After that last statement, Matt fell silent and Jeff knew he got his point across.

* * *

"I'm home." Taby shouted and dropped her bags in the floor. 

Becca who was in the kitchen looked up and questioned herself. "Taby?" She went into the living room and the biggest smile spread across her face.

"Taby!" She said as she hugged her best friend tightly. "You're home!" She said as she continued to hug her.

"Bec..ca I can't bre…athe." Taby words struggled to get out.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said letting go of her best friend. "I just missed you so much." She said embracing her again.

Taby giggled. "I missed you too."

"Ok this is gonna sound kind of rude but, what are you doing home so early?"

"I just. I just wanted to be home. And I missed you like crazy."

"Uh huh; I'm sure." She said folding her arms and rolling her eyes at Taby.

"What? I did."

"Something happened. I know it! Oh my God what happened?!"

"Why does something always have to happen?"

"Ah ha! I knew it! Something definitely happened. Its John isn't it?"

Taby stayed silent.

"It is John! What did that fucker do?"

"He just kissed another girl, that's all."

"That's all? What do you mean that's all? Aren't you two together?"

"Not anymore. Besides me and John, it was just a summer fling."

"Hun, I'm sorry. I know how much you love him."

"Loved." Taby corrected her. "Like I said before, just a summer fling."

"Me and Randy too. It was just a summer fling."

* * *

John was in his hotel room downing beers like there were sodas. He about a 12 pack already and he definitely was more than buzzed. 

"Thinks she can just leave like that. I don't need her." John mumbled his words.

As John continued to drink his beer someone knocked on his door.

"Go away!" He yelled.

Rachael opened the door and walked over to him and sat next to him on the couch. "John, baby what are you doing?"

"I'm drinking beer. What the fuck does it look like I'm doing?"

"Well I think you had enough, come on let's put you to bed." She said as she tried to get him off the couch.

"Just like my song said, it was just a summer fling." John kept repeating to himself but Rachael didn't understand what he was saying.

John finally past out on the couch so Rachael just left him there. As she got up to leave, she noticed something John was holding in his left hand. She reached and grabbed it out of his hand and opened it to reveal an engagement.

"Oh, John you shouldn't have." Rachael smiled cheerfully as she slipped the ring on her ring finger.

* * *

Randy tried to sleep that night but it was hard considering where he was going the next day. 

"Why the fuck do I feel like this?" He questioned himself.

"It's just a chick." He told himself.

"Why is this happening to me? Randy Orton is not supposed to fall in love."

Randy just didn't get it. He was the only person out of all his friends to never fall in love. And now that he did, he fell so hard it hurt. Becca really must really be one of a kind because no girl makes Randy feel the way Becca makes him feel. Randy closed his eyes and the first person to pop in his head was obviously Becca. He smiled to himself as he thought about her.

One thing he did know for sure was that she was definitely not a summer fling. She was the real thing.

**A/N: hoped you enjoyed this chapter...review plz and chapter 21 will be up soon! p.s im officially sad that John's getting married to Liz :(**


	21. Lord of the Rings

"Where the fuck is it?" John asked himself as he looked around the hotel room in search of something.

"I know I had it. Where the fuck did I put it?" John started to get really frustrated now.

"Damn it!" John yelled.

"Yo man, what's wrong?" Randy asked him when he walked into the room.

"I can't find it."

"Can't find what?" Randy questioned.

"The engagement ring I had bought for Taby. I don't know where it is." John said sounding worried.

"Whoa, relax ok? Where did you have it last?" Randy asked as he tried to calm John down.

"It was in my pants pocket and now it's not. What the fuck am I going to do?"

"Dude relax; I'm sure you'll find it." Randy said reassuringly.

"And what if I don't? Randy that ring is worth four thousand dollars."

"Four thousand dollars?! Dude are you crazy?!"

"Yes! Now Randy would you please help me find that ring."

"I'm sorry man but I can't. I'm heading to the airport right now. I just came by to let you know and say bye."

"Oh that's right. You're going to attempt to fix things with Becca."

"Yup."

"Alright man. Good luck with that. When are you coming back?"

"Thanks, and in about a week."

"Ok dude, see ya."

"Later." Randy said then left.

After Randy left, John continued to carelessly tear the hotel room apart in search of that ring.

* * *

"So you met him at a club?"

"Yup."

"And here I thought you didn't know how to have fun with out me."

"Shut up." Becca laughed and threw a pillow at Taby.

Taby laughed and through it back at her. "So is he cute?"

"He's more than cute. He's…"

"He's sexy." Taby smiled.

"Oh yeah, he's definitely a ten." Becca smiled.

"And he's coming over today to cook you dinner. That is so sweet."

"Isn't it though?"

"So what time is he coming over?" Taby asked her.

"Around six."

"I'm definitely going to meet this boy but after that I'm out."

"You're not going to stay?"

"Becca, this is a date. I don't think he's going to be happy if you have your best friend with you."

"I'm sure he won't mind."

"Trust me he'll mind. Besides your date could go really well and you might just…"

"I might just what?" Becca asked puzzled.

Taby shook her head. "Never mind. She said and got up from the couch she was sitting on.

"No tell me." Becca insisted and got up as well.

"No, you're too young to know these things anyway." Taby joked.

"Need I remind you that I'm older."

"Well then you should lay off the sun because those wrinkles are out of control."

"Oh my God; I have wrinkles." Becca went into the bathroom and started to look in the mirror.

"I'm kidding; jeez lady." Taby chuckled.

"Haha you're so funny." Becca replied sarcastically.

"I know." She smiled. "Now come on grandma; let's go look for an outfit for you."

"You're not funny."

"Don't worry one day when we're old…I mean when I'm old we'll laugh at this moment." Taby giggled.

"You suck."

"Hey, if you're lucky tonight, you might too." Taby teased.

* * *

Gaby was down the street from the hotel; sitting at a café, sipping on a latte. Jeff's words still ran through her head and she wished it would stop. She would keep getting flashbacks of that moment last night and what he said to her. This was all her fault. If she hadn't cheated on Jeff, they would've still been together. Hell, maybe even married. But no, she had to go and hurt him in the worst possible way. How the fuck could she do something like that? And she didn't blame Jeff if he hated her and never forgave her. She deserved it. Gaby didn't know what to do now. She told Matt about the baby last night and she would've gone and try to talk to Jeff; but considering last night, that wouldn't work out well. Jeff probably wouldn't listen to what she had to say anyways. Gaby decided she would go back to Connecticut and just forget about all of this…well try to forget about it. She got up from the chair, placed a tip on the table and walked out the café.

* * *

"There you are. Come on let's go." Matt said as he tried to grab Jeff's arm.

"I aint going no where." Jeff said pulling his arm away from Matt.

"Have you been drinking?" He questioned.

"Well let's see; I'm in a bar, and I have a bottle of beer in my hands. What the fuck do you think?"

"Jeff, you're drunk. I don't want you doing anything stupid."

"Oh, you mean like fucking another man's girlfriend. That's your department Matt. I can't take that away from you."

"Jeff, let's go."

Jeff ignored his older brother and took another sip of his beer.

Matt sighed in defeat. "Fine stay. Have it your way." He then walked away.

Jeff just sat there and continued to down the beers that were given to him. He figured if he got drunk tonight he wouldn't have to think about Gaby. He would just pass right out.

* * *

"Rach, where did you get that ring from?" Sam questioned with her eyebrows raised, noticing the size of the diamond on the ring. The two had been sitting in their room watching a movie.

Rachael smiled. "John."

"He proposed to you?" Sam asked shockingly.

"Wellll…not exactly."

Samantha looked at her. "What do you mean not exactly?"

"Well; last night when I went to go talk to him he was drunk so he basically just passed out and before I left I saw the ring box in his hand and when I opened it this was inside." She said flashing the diamond ring in front of Samantha.

"Rach, what if the ring wasn't meant for you?"

"What do you mean wasn't meant for me?"

"I mean…of course it's for you but ah, don't you think you should let John propose to you in the right way?"

"Why? I already have the ring."

"Are you going to tell him that you already have it?"

"If he asks me then yes, but if he doesn't then no."

* * *

"Taby what time is it?" Becca yelled from the showers.

"It's five o'clock." Taby shouted back.

Taby was sitting on her bed reading a romance novel. Too bad real life wasn't like this, she thought. She placed the book down when Becca came into the room.

"What time is it now?" Becca asked.

"5:07. Becca would you relax."

"I can't. This is my first date with this guy and I just want to be ready."

"I know that, but stop getting so worked up."

"Your right. It's just a date."

Taby smiled. "Good."

Becca then started to look around the room.

Taby looked at her questioningly. "What are you doing?"

"I can't find my clothes! Oh my God where did I put my clothes?!"

"Becca."

"I know I had it!"

"Becca."

"This is not happening!"

"Beccaaaa!!!"

"What?!"

"You're clothes is inside your room on your bed."

Becca laughed embarrassingly. "Oh right; I forgot. This is your room."

"Yeah, now go and get dressed."

"Right."

Taby laughed at her best friend and went back to reading her book. She read for about a half hour when there was a knock at the door.

"Becca it's for you!" She yelled.

"I know. I'll get it."

Becca came into the room.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be answering the door."

"I know; but how do I look?"

"Gorgeous. Now go open the door."

"You sure?"

"Yes, now go."

"Ok." Becca said smiling.

Becca walked out of Taby's room and into the living room. She went to the door and when she opened it her mouth dropped.

**A/N: hope you guys enjoyed this chapter...review plz and the next chapter will be posted soon...thanks to those who do review! **


	22. Life's What You Make It

Jeff stumbled his way to his room. It's a good thing the bar was in the hotel; that way he didn't have to drive. He definitely was in no condition to be behind the wheels. He staggered his way to the room door and suddenly tripped over himself. He fell flat on his face and Gaby came running towards him. She was on her way to the airport when she noticed him come out the elevator. She ignored at first him but when she saw him fall, she ran over to him to see if he was hurt.

"Oh my gosh Jeff! Are you ok?" She asked with concern in her voice as she went over to him.

"Huh? Wha..t? Oh Ga…ab..y." He garbled.

Gaby smelled the liquor on Jeff and knew he was drunk. If she didn't leave soon she might miss her flight; but she couldn't just leave him there. She decided she'd take him to his room and then after that she would rush to the airport.

She struggled to pick him up but she managed and she placed one of his hands around her shoulder for support. She walked them to his room and then started to search for his keycard in his pockets. She found it and opened his room door.

"My head hurr…ts." He slurred.

"I can see why." Gaby mumbled to herself.

She took him over to the bed and set him down. She then removed his sneakers and laid him down on the bed. She got up to leave when he grabbed her hand.

"Don't leave me." He said. "I'm sor…ry."

Gaby just stood there not knowing whether she should leave or not. She wanted to stay but after Jeff sobered up he would be back to hating her again. It was only a matter of time before the alcohol wore off. She decided she would go and she slipped out of his grip. She walked over towards the door and Jeff called her name.

"Gaby." He said softly.

She turned around to face him and he spoke to her once again.

"Don't leave me." He repeated.

Gaby walked over to the bed and sat by his side. Jeff took her hands in his once more. She just sat there staring at him. Boy was he making things more difficult for her. She just wanted to get out of the room and away from him. She still didn't forget the hurtful words he said about her.

She decided she would wait until he fell asleep and then she would leave. After about thirty minutes she started to here him snore and she headed out the door.

* * *

Becca was at a lost for words. She seriously couldn't believe who was standing at her door right now.

"Ah, hey." He said nervously. "Can I…can I come in?" He asked uneasily.

Becca didn't know what to do her say but she found herself letting him inside the apartment.

After he entered the apartment Becca closed the door.

"_Oh God please tell me I'm dreaming."_ She said to herself.

"So how've you been?" He started to make small talk with her.

"How've I been?! You came all the way over here to ask how I've been." Apparently she found her voice again because now she was yelling at him.

"No actually I came here to talk to you."

"When are you ever going to realize that I don't want to talk to your sorry ass?" She asked harshly.

"Look I know that you don't want to see my face…"

"Damn right I don't want to see your face." Becca interrupted.

"But I really need to talk to you and tell you how I feel."

I don't care what you have to say you can just go."

"Becca please just listen to me. I'm really sorry for…"

"There you go again with your lame ass apology."

"Becca would you just let me explain?"

I don't have time to listen to your shitty apology. I have a date so if you don't mind…"

She already has a date? Even he didn't have a date. Man she works fast. Maybe she really did get over him.

"You have a date?"

"What? Did you think I was gonna sit here acting all depressed and cry over you?"

"No, I just thought you'd…"

"I'd what? Wouldn't get over you? Is that what you thought? Well news flash you aint all that."

He was taken aback with the way she was speaking to him. Yeah he knew she wouldn't welcome him with open arms and she probably didn't care what he had to say; and he was right but this was just not what he expected.

Becca soon spoke, interrupting his thought.

"Bye."

"Bye?"

"Yes, bye."

"Becca, you didn't even give me a chance to explain."

"And your point is?"

He sighed in defeat and walked over to the door. He placed his hand on the door knob slightly turning it before the door opened. When it was fully opened he picked his bags up from the floor and turned around one last time to say the one thing that's been on his mind this entire time.

"Becca, I love you."

She looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes. He turned around and closed the door behind him.

"I love you too, Randy." She said softly.

* * *

Taby was in her room and she heard everything that was going. She couldn't help but feel sorry for Becca but she also couldn't help but feel sorry for Randy as well.

She went into the living room and over to Becca to see if she was ok.

"Hun, you ok?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm good."

"We can talk if you want."

"No I'm fine. I don't need to talk."

"Ok then. But if you need me I'm here ok?"

"Yeah I know." Becca smiled.

Becca then walked over to the couch and sat down. Taby soon followed her and sat down as well.

After a few moments of awkward silence Becca finally spoke up. "I can't wait for you to meet Nathan."

"Ah, yeah me too."

"I know I just met the guy but I really do like him." She smiled once again.

"That's great. I'm really happy for you."

Their conversation was interrupted by knocking on the door.

"It's him, it's him." Becca said excitedly.

Taby laughed at her. "Don't just stand there, go open the door."

"Oh, right." Becca made her way towards the door. She opened it and instantly smiled up at him.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey. Wow you look…you look amazing."

She blushed. "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself."

"I try."

They both laughed and then Taby interrupted them.

"Hi I'm Taby, the best friend. And you must be Nathan." She said shaking hands with him.

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Well imma let you two get on with your little date." She grabbed her purse and keys from the coffee table. "Have fun." She then left them to their date

* * *

Randy was at a nearby park sitting down on a bench. Wasn't this just the best day? The girl he loved practically shoved him out the door. Not to mention she wouldn't even listen to what he had to say. This was just the perfect life. Fuck life, he thought. Things just couldn't get any worse. Randy decided to clear his head from all these miserable thoughts. He knew his brother was going to be in New York for a little while so he figured he would call him up and spend some time with him while they were both here.

"Hello?"

"Nate, what's up?"

"Hey man, I'm kinda on a date right now."

"Oh my bad; I'm sorry. I'll let you go down. But listen, I'm New York right now and I was just wondering if you wanna chill since we're both here.

"Yeah, that'll be cool. I'll call you."

"Alright man, I'll see."

"Ok. Bye."

"Wait, one more thing."

"What's that?"

"You have condoms right?"

"Do you think I really need it?" Nathan asked.

"Not unless you wanna end up paying child support."

"It's only the first date."

"Your point?"

"Goodbye." Nathan replied firmly.

"Who was that?" Becca asked when she walked into the kitchen where Nathan was making dinner for the two of them.

"That was my older brother."

"Oh."

"Yeah, you gotta meet him. You'll love him."

**A/N: hoped you guys enjoyed...review plz **


	23. Katahar

Becca and Nathan had finished dinner and were now engaging in a conversation.

"So tell me about yourself."

"There's really nothing to tell. I'm a pretty boring person." Becca replied.

"I'm sure someone as beautiful as you can't be that boring."

Becca blushed and smiled shyly at him. "Well I'm in college, studying to be a nurse. Originally I'm from Connecticut but Taby and I moved down here recently to go to school. What about you?"

"As you know I'm from Missouri. I have an older brother and a younger sister. And my parents aren't together anymore."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Actually it's for the better."

"So, I wanna thank you for tonight. I had a really great time." She smiled.

"Don't thank me yet. The night's still young." He smirked and Becca began to blush once again.

Only one person made her blush this much, Becca thought. Come to think of it, he kinda does remind me of _him_, Becca said in her head. But it's just a coincidence, she told herself.

"Becca, you ok?" Nathan asked breaking her away from her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm good." She smiled.

"Just making sure."

The two then got up from the table and made their way into the living.

"I better get going. Maybe we can do this again sometime."

Becca smiled. "I'd love to."

"Great. I'll call you."

"Ok."

"Bye." He then kissed her cheek and walked out the door.

* * *

John was in his hotel room packing his bags before he had to head to the airport to catch his flight to Boston, where RAW would be held next. It was around 4:30 in the morning so he figured most of the wrestlers were up and getting ready while the rest of the guests slept peacefully. How he wished he could do the same. John finished packing and then he sat on his bed so he could put his sneakers on. He started to tie the laces when someone knocked on the door. He figured it was one of the wrestlers but when he opened the door he was greeted by the last person he wanted to see. 

"What do you want?" He asked slightly annoyed.

"Where are you going?" Rachael asked as she entered the room and made her way over to the bed and sat down.

"The airport."

"Why?"

"Because I have to be at the next city RAW's gonna be in."

"Can I come too?"

"No." John replied quickly.

"Well why not?"

"Because you just can't. Now I really have to go." He said getting irritated with her questions.

"John I feel like you don't love me."

John had to laugh. "That's cuz I don't."

"I know you don't mean that."

"Rachael, do you have a brain?"

"What?" She asked confused.

"That would be a no." John said more to himself.

"So when will you be back?" She asked as she got up from the bed.

"I won't."

"Why not?"

"Cuz I have nothing to come back to."

"You have me."

"Like I said before, I have nothing to come back to."

"John, you're really starting to piss me off."

"Good; maybe you'll get the hint."

"What hint?"

"That I don't like you. I never did and I never will."

"Why not?"

"Because you're a slut. Plain and simple."

She smacked him hard across the face and replied. "I can't believe you just said that."

"I'm just being honest."

"John why are you being like this?"

"Like what?"

"Like this. I mean you won't even give me the time of day.

"That's cuz your not worth the time of day. Not on my watch anyway."

"She's got you like this."

"Who's she?" John asked.

"What is it about her?"

John then realized who Rachael meant. "I love her." He simply replied.

* * *

Jeff picked the wrong day to wake up with a hangover considering he had to be up and ready by 6 am. 

"God, my head." He groaned and swallowed two aspirins and drank some water.

He kept wondering how he got back to the hotel. But to be honest he didn't remember shit. Although he felt like he had a dream that it was Gaby who brought him back but of course that was just a dream.

He picked his bags up from the floor and made his way out the door. After he doubled check to see if the door was locked he turned around and noticed John walking down the hall.

"Yo, John." He called out.

John turned around and saw Jeff coming towards him. He stopped and waited for Jeff to catch up to him.

"Hey, man." He greeted Jeff. John noticed the way he looked and had to comment. "Wow man, you look like…you look like shit."

"I feel like it." Jeff replied as the two continued walking.

"I'm guessing you had too much to drink last night." John laughed.

"You could say that." Jeff laughed back.

"So what are your plans for the week?" John asked as they entered the elevators.

"A whole bunch of nothing. What about you?"

"Same."

Jeff decided to change the subject. "So I heard Taby left." He said trying to sound as casual as possible.

"You heard right."

"Any idea why?" Jeff asked raising an eyebrow.

"She kinda saw me kissing Rachael."

"Who?"

"Well Rachael is a girl I might a while ago and we had a one night stand. Then she comes back thinking that we're an item or something. Taby sees us kissing and well I think you can figure out the rest." John suddenly realized something. "Maybe it was Samantha that invited her."

"Who?" Jeff asked as they stepped out the elevator and made their way to the receptionist's desk so they could hand their keycards in. After they did John continued.

"Samantha and Rachael are twins."

"Do you and Randy always seem to date people that are somewhat related to each other? I mean Samantha and Rachael are twins and Taby and Becca are best friends.

"I never thought about that. But we never really dated Rach and Sam. We just slept with them. And I'm in love with Taby and Randy loves Becca. We never loved Sam or Rach."

"Speaking of Randy, why the hell did he drop the title?"

"He asked Vince for some time off so he could go to New York and try to fix things with Becca.

"Kinda sounds like me." Jeff said as they got into a cab and told the driver to take them to the airport.

"What?" John asked confused.

"I told Vince to give me time off so I could go to Connecticut and talk to Gaby. Turns out Vince was actually gonna give me the title. But of course I chose the girl. And there's goes my chance of being WWE champion."

"That family must've placed a spell on us." John said referring to the fact that Jeff was in love with Gaby, he was in love with Taby, and Randy was in love with Becca and all three girls were related in some way.

Jeff laughed. "They must have."

* * *

Becca was in the kitchen making breakfast when she heard the front door open. 

"Taby?" She questioned quietly.

She went into the living room and Taby had just shut the front door.

"Are you now just coming in?" Becca asked folding her arms.

"Uh, no. I uh…I uh…went for a morning walk…yeah that's it." Taby said trying to convince Becca.

"Wearing the same clothes you were wearing last night?"

"Well you see…what had happened was…I ah…I ah…oh I got nothing. Truth is I went to a club, met a guy and went back to his place."

"Excuse me?"

"Relax, we didn't do anything. We just talked. And eventually I fell asleep. I was going to call you but I didn't want to interrupt your date. Speaking of that, how was it?"

"Amazing. Taby, I really like this guy. I know it sounds stupid, considering I just met him but I really do like him.

"It doesn't sound stupid hun. I'm glad you found someone."

"Yeah, me too. So what's the name of this guy you met last night?"

"Um I don't even remember. I think it was Paul, no it was Eric. Oh I know it was Nick. Or was it James?"

Becca had to laugh. "Wow. You must've been really drunk. How did you get in anyways; you're underage?"

"Fake ID."

"That's illegal."

"Um, you have one too."

"Yeah, but that's different."

"How?" Taby questioned.

"Cuz it is."

"Oh please."

"Anyways, what are your plans for today?" Becca asked as she and Taby went into the kitchen to eat breakfast.

"I don't know. Maybe go shopping or something." Taby answered after she took a sip of her coffee.

"Let's go together. I got nothing else to do."

"Ok, sure." Becca's phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Morning, Becca."

"Hey, Nathan; what's up?"

"Actually I was calling to ask you if you want to go to Missouri with me?"

"Missouri?"

"Yeah, my mom just called me and I told her about you and now she wants to meet you."

"She does?"

"Yeah, so what do you say?"

"Nathan, I don't know."

"Aw, come on please

Becca hesitated before answering. "Ok fine."

"Great. We'll fly over there in about two weeks. You'll get to meet my sister and brother too."

"I can't wait." She said not sounding too excited.

"So I'll call you later?"

"Yeah, sure. Bye."

Becca closed her cell phone and went back to eating her breakfast.

"So you wanna tell me what's going on?" Taby asked.

"That was Nathan; his mom wants to meet me. So we're flying down to Missouri in two weeks and I'll get to meet the rest of the family."

"You don't sound too happy."

"I'm just nervous."

"About what?"

"Meeting his family. What if they don't like me?"

"What's not to like? So does he have a brother?" Taby smirked.

"As a matter of fact he does."

"Nathan's hot, so his brother has got to be hot too."

"What happened to Paul, no it was Eric. Oh I know it was Nick. Or was it James?" Becca laughed.

"Hey, I'm open to other options."

"You mean your legs are open to other options." Becca joked.

"Haha, very funny." Taby said sarcastically. "Seriously though, you shouldn't worry. I'm sure Nathan's family will love you."

"I hope so."

**A/N: i wanna thank everyone that takes the time to review...it means alot...continue to review and ill continue to update :)**


	24. Favor of Love

**A/N: OMG OMG OMG JOHN CENA WON THE 2008 ROYAL RUMBLE:) :) :) i watched it and when i saw him come out i almost died of a heartache lol...i'm so freaking excited right now!!! **

Since RAW was so close to home, John usually stayed with his parents at his home in West Newbury. He pulled up in the drive way and got out of his Lincoln Navigator. He made his way up the steps and to the front door. John fumbled in his pocket looking for his keys. He took his keys out and unlocked the door.

"Mom, Dad; I'm home." John shouted as he made his way into the living room. He dropped his bags and his mother walked into the room.

"John, honey. I've missed you so much." She said embracing her son in a hug.

"I missed you too ma."

"Where's dad?" He asked after letting go his mother.

"He just went out for a little while. He'll be back shortly."

"Oh ok."

"So?" His mother started.

"So what?"

"So where is she?" Carol asked smiling.

"Where is who?" John asked confused.

"Tabatha."

"Mom, didn't Dan tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Before John could say any more, his 4 brothers came walking into the room and they pretty much all toppled on top of him. Boys just being boys.

"Welcome home bro." Sean said as he started giving John a noogie.

"Thanks man." John tried to get up by couldn't since all four brothers were piled on him. As he struggled to get up he asked Dan a question. "Dan?"

"Yeah?" Dan answered back.

"You idiot, you didn't tell mom."

Dan got up, soon followed by the rest of the gang."

"Tell mom what. And what's with the name calling? You know I'm sensitive." He said pretending to be upset.

"Ok John enough with the name calling and Dan what didn't you tell me?" Carol spoke to her two sons.

"I didn't tell you that John and Tabatha were getting married."

"What?!" John and his mother both exclaimed.

"John why didn't you tell me before? Oh I'm so happy." She said hugging John again.

John obviously didn't know how to react or what to say so he just continued to hug his mom and he shot Dan a death glare.

Dan mouthed a "what?" confused by John's facial expression.

"John, why didn't you bring Tabatha here? You should've brought her." His mom said.

"Oh, ah she's just been busy; you know."

"Aw, that's too bad. Maybe you can go get her."

"No!" John replied hurriedly.

His mom looked at him questioningly.

"I mean, it's just a long drive and besides I just got back home. I'm kinda tired." He said.

"I thought she lived in New York. That's not that far of a drive; only a few hours." Sean commented.

"Well you know John's always been the lazy one." Matt added in and the rest of them with the exception of John laughed.

"You guys can shut up now." John replied through gritted teeth.

"John, I'm sure you can drive up to New York today." Carol said.

"Mom, I…"

"Please son. I want to meet my future daughter-in-law."

"Ok, fine." John sighed giving in.

"Wonderful." His mother smiled giving him a kiss on the cheek and then walked into the kitchen.

After their mother was out of sight, John walked up to Dan and slapped his brother across the head.

"Dude, ow. What the hell was that for?"

"You moron, didn't I tell you to tell mom that me and Taby broke up?"

"You said you were gonna propose to her."

"Yeah that was before, and then I called you back."

"Oh yeah; I forgot. Sorry man."

"Sorry? Dude now I gotta go drive down to New York to invite my ex-girlfriend to meet my mom because she thinks we're engaged. What the fuck am I supposed to tell Taby?"

"The exact thing you just old us." Steve answered.

"This is what I come home to everytime." John complained more to himself than his brothers.

John made his way out the door and to his truck. He started it up and turned on his Navigation System. He looked for Taby's address. He had entered it before when he and Randy had to get there. John finally found it and he started to drive to New York.

* * *

"Oh my God I love these shoes." Taby exclaimed as she put her feet out showing off the shoes to Becca.

The two were shopping at the New York Mall.

"How much?"

"There not that expensive."

"How much?" Becca asked once more.

"I'm a $100…per shoe."

"Ha, $200 for shoes? I don't think so."

"Aw come on. I'm gonna pay for them with my money."

"So? Taby $200 is a lot of money. Do you know what you can do with $200?"

"I can buy these shoes." She smiled innocently.

"Nice try but no."

"I moved away from home to be away from my mother." Taby said under her breath.

"I heard that." Becca said.

"I heard that." Taby mocked.

They walked out of Jimmy Choo and went to the parking lot. Becca got into the driver's side and started the car.

"Today was a lot of fun." Becca said.

"It would've been more fun if I bought those shoes."

"Taby, you bought six bags of clothes."

"The shoes would've went perfectly with that silver dress I bought."

"I'm sure you'll find another pair of shoes."

"Yeah, yeah." Taby said as she folded her arms and slouched down in her seat.

Becca giggled and continued to drive home.

* * *

"So when can I meet her?" Randy asked his younger brother. They were in a diner eating lunch.

"In two weeks, when we're in St. Louis." Nathan answered.

"Why can't I meet Rebecca now? She lives in New York right?"

"Well, yeah. But I want everyone to meet her all at once."

"Ok, fine." Randy said and took a bite of his burger.

"So why are you in New York?" Nathan asked his older brother.

"I'd rather not talk about it. It didn't go too well."

"Oh. Ah, so what are you going to do now?"

"I guess I gotta try harder."

* * *

"So what movie do you wanna watch?" Becca asked Taby.

"Umm how about The Fast and the Furious. Paul Walker is hot!"

"Ok." Becca went to their DVD collection and started searching for the movie, and Taby went into the kitchen to make popcorn.

Becca found the movie and went to the DVD player and put the movie in. She went to go sit down when someone started knocking on the door.

"I'll get it." Becca shouted and walked over to the door. She opened it and almost screamed but kept her voice down so Taby wouldn't hear.

"John?! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I need to talk to Taby."

"Becca, who's at the door?" Taby yelled in the background.

"Umm some girl scouts, trying to sell cookies." She lied.

"Becca please, just let me in for five minutes."

"John you kissed another girl."

"I know and I feel really bad about that. But I swear the kiss didn't mean anything."

"Who cares if it didn't mean anything? The fact of the matter is you kissed another girl, while you were dating my best friend."

"Will you just let me in, please?"

"I don't think…scratch that…I know Taby doesn't want to see you right now."

"I know, I just need to ask her something."

Before Becca could carry on with the conversation Taby walked into the living room, with a bowl of popcorn in her hands.

"Becca what are you still doing at the door?"

Becca turned around to face Taby and as she did she slightly closed the door a little so Taby wouldn't see who was on the other side.

"Oh I'm just trying to get rid of this guy trying to sell vacuums. You know, they can't take no for an answer." Becca laughed nervously.

"I thought you said there were girl scouts at the door?"

"Ah, there was but then they left and the vacuum guy came."

"Um ok? Well get rid of him."

"Trust me, I'm trying."

Before Becca could turn back around, John pushed the door wide open and let himself in.

"Taby."

Taby dropped the bowl of popcorn when she heard the familiar sounding voice and looked up and saw John standing there. She didn't say anything; she just walked away and into the kitchen.

"John, I think you should go." Becca said to him.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said and made his way into the kitchen. He walked up to Taby and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Taby."

She turned around and looked up at him. "Leave."

"But I just got…"

"Leave." She yelled.

"Look I know you're probably pissed at me still…"

"Ya think?"

"But I really need to talk to you."

"Well that's too damn bad cuz I don't want to talk to you."

"Taby…"

"Oh and what happened to 'Taby if I leave I'm never coming back'" She asked repeating the exact words he said to her when they broke up.

"I was an idiot."

"Was?"

"I am an idiot. I didn't mean what I said ok? I was just so pissed that you were leaving and you wouldn't even let me explain what happened."

"John, I don't care what you had to say to me back then, and I certainly don't care what you have to say to me right now." She turned around to walk away but John spoke and she stopped.

"Taby, it's my mom."

"What?" She asked confused as she turned around to look at him.

"It's my mom. She ah, she wants to meet you."

"Why?"

"Because, she thinks we're engaged."

"What the fuck? Why would she think something like that?"

"It's a long story. She wants to meet you tonight."

"Tell her we've broken up."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Cuz she's ah, she's sick." He started to lie.

"Oh my God, that's so sad." She stopped yelling and her voice became softer. As much as she hated John right now, she felt sorry for him.

"Yeah."

"Is she gonna be ok?"

"I don't know."

"Oh." She said sadly.

"Taby, I just need you to pretend to be my fiancée for a little while, that's it?"

"You want me to pretend to be your fiancée?" She asked outraged.

"I know it's a big favor, but just think of it as fulfilling someone's dying wish." John hated how he had to lie like this to Taby but he had no other choice.

"For how long?" She asked him.

He smiled when he realized she was actually considering doing it. "Um about a week, maybe two."

"I can't believe I'm actually saying this but ok I'll do it."

"You will? You're a life saver." He smiled showing off his cute dimples.

"I hope I will be."

**A/N: once again im sooooo freaking excited that John won the Royal Rumble:) :) :) review please...and ill update soon **


	25. Home Sweet Home

"I can't believe you're doing this." Becca said as she sat on Taby's bed watching her pack a bag.

"I can't believe it either."

"I hope his mom's gonna be ok."

"Yeah, me too."

"So what am I going to do while you're away?"

"You have the apartment all to yourself; you figure it out." Taby smirked,

"Huh?" Becca baffled. She then realized what Taby meant. "Oh, haha you're so bad."

Taby raised an eyebrow. "I am?"

"Well, yeah you said I have the place all to myself so I figured you meant I could….you know."

"I meant you could relax and watch T.V and enjoy some peace and quiet. What were you thinking?!" Taby teased.

"Um, I ah, I…"

Taby giggled. "Come on let's go." She said as they walked into the living room; where John was waiting for Taby.

"Ready?" He asked when she entered the room.

"Yeah."

"Call me as soon as you get there." Becca said while hugging her best friend.

"I will."

John grabbed Taby's bags and the two made their way out the apartment.

* * *

"By the way, I still hate you." Taby said as she put her seatbelt on.

"Point taken." John said as he put the key in the ignition.

After a long moment of silence, John finally spoke up.

"I really appreciate you doing this for me."

"I'm not doing this for you; I'm doing this for your mom." She corrected him.

"Oh, right. By the way don't mention anything about her being sick. She hates when people do the whole sympathy thing."

"Ok then."

John didn't know what else to say. This was going to be an awkward visit, he thought.

* * *

Jeff was in his hotel room unpacking. He still had a headache from earlier and he hoped it would go away soon. Thank God he didn't have to wrestle tonight. That would've been hell. 

After he finished packing, Jeff ordered some room service. He went over to the couch, sat down and turned the T.V on; while he waited for room service.

About five minutes later someone was knocking on the door. Jeff got up to answer it thinking it was room service. He opened the door to find Matt on the other side.

"Can we talk?" Matt asked.

Jeff didn't answer him; he just stepped aside and let his older brother into the room. After he closed the door, Jeff turned around to face his brother.

"I know things haven't been so good between us lately. And I know that's my fault but Jeff please forgive me. Sleeping with Gaby was a mistake and lying to you was an even bigger one.

Jeff didn't respond to any of what Matt was saying so Matt continued talking.

"I'm really am sorry Jeff. You know where to find me if you ever decide to forgive me."

With that being said, Matt left the room. Jeff sat on his bad and sighed as he placed his head in his hands. He wanted to forgive Matt…and Gaby. And he would one day, just not today. He just wanted to pretend that not of this had happened.

* * *

John and Taby were about fifteen minutes away from John's house. 

"We're almost there." He informed her.

Taby began to play with her fingernails. Something she did when she was nervous and John knew that.

"Nervous?" He asked.

"Mhmm." She admitted honestly.

"Don't worry, they'll love you."

"You sure?"

"Of course, what's not to love?"

"True." She gloated.

He laughed. "I see you've been hanging out with Randy."

Taby began to laugh as well but stopped when she realized she was actually enjoying John's company; something she did not want to admit to.

"I still can't believe you actually had the nerves to come all the way to New York and ask me to do something like this." Her voice getting serious now.

"Believe me; this is going to be as awkward for me as it is for you." John told her.

John pulled up in the drive way. After he turned off the vehicle he turned to look at Taby.

"Ready?"

She shook her head no. John got out of the truck and went around to the passenger side to open the door for Taby. She got out and he extended his hand out to her. She raised an eyebrow as she looked at him.

"We gotta make this look believable." He said.

Taby sighed as she placed her hand in his and he led the way. They reached the front door and John opened it.

"We're here." John shouted.

"In the kitchen." Dan yelled back.

They walked into the kitchen and John's mother walked up to them.

"Ma, I want you to meet my ah, my fiancée." John said.

"It's nice to meet you." Taby smiled

Mrs. Cena placed a hand on Taby's cheek and smiled. "Beautiful."

Taby blushed and smiled shyly. "Thank you."

Soon Dan walked up to her. "I'm Dan, but you can call me sugar lips." He flirted.

"Sugar lips?" Taby asked confused.

"Well you see my lips are as sweet as sugar and the ladies always come back for more." He smirked flirtatiously."

"Alright sugar lips, move it over there." John cut in.

"Hey I'm Sean." He stuck his hand out and Taby shook it.

"It's nice to meet you." She smiled.

"So you like wrestling huh?" He asked.

"Yeah I do." She answered back.

"Well maybe when you're not busy I can show you some of my own wrestling moves. I'll even show you my own version of the FU." His voice was soft and seductive.

Taby blushed; she didn't know what to say to something like that.

"Dude, this is your soon to be sister-in-law." John started to get jealous. Taby sensed it and smiled to herself.

"Forget them; it's time to meet a real man." Matt took her hand and kissed it lightly. "I gotta say, you are way out of my brother's league."

"I'll say." Taby said for only her and John to hear. John looked at her and she smiled innocently at him.

Steve pushed John and Matt out the way and embraced Taby in a tight hug. She almost toppled over since she was taken aback by the hug. When he wouldn't let go, John said something.

"Man, what the hell are you doing?"

"This is how I say hello." Steve said.

"Man that's hello, goodbye and everything in between." John said because Steve had been hugging her a lot longer than was normal.

Steve let go of Taby only to embrace her once more.

"What the fuck are you doing now? Saying how are you?" John asked annoyed.

"As a matter of fact I am." Steve smiled as he let go of Taby.

"John watch your mouth." His mother scolded him.

"Yes maam."

"John, why don't you show Tabatha where she'll be staying." His mother said.

"And where exactly is that?" John questioned.

"Well in your room of course."

"What?" Both John and Taby exclaimed in unison.

"I ah, I ah mean I don't want to intrude. I can stay at a hotel." Taby suggested.

"Nonsense, you'll stay here and I won't take no for an answer." Carol smiled.

"But ah I mean I..." Taby was cut off by Carol.

"Tabatha, you're family now and you're welcome here anytime."

"The room is the second door on the left, let me get your bags from the truck and I'll meet you upstairs." John said.

Taby nodded and made her way upstairs; while John went to his truck followed by his brothers.

"So remind me again why you broke up with someone that looks like that?" Sean asked John, who was getting the bags out of the back of his Lincoln Navigator.

"Yeah, Sean's got a point there John." Matt said.

"I don't know man." John said after he closed the back door of his truck.

"Well since you guys will be sleeping in the same bed together you're gonna need these." Sean said.

"What's that?" John asked.

"Here ya go." Sean threw a pack of condoms to John and all four of his brothers started laughing when they saw the glare that John gave Sean.

"Screw you."

"No John, screw Taby." Sean chuckled.

**A/N: i wanna thank everyone who reviews...it means a lot to me :) review and ill update soon...Monday nights are gonna be a lot better:) I swear John got better looking (is that even possible) now all he has to do is drop the horse a.k.a liz and it's all good...sorry if im harsh it's just that i think she's a freaking gold digger!**


	26. Hurricane

**A/N: first of all i wanna thank _giftiebee and gurl42069 _for giving me the best news ever! John finally came to his senses and dropped the horse :)...oh yeah ENJOY!**

Taby opened John's room door and walked in. She tripped over something and cursed out loud.

"Mother fucker."

"This is why people turn on the lights before they enter a dark room." John said and went over and helped her up.

"Who the hell leaves sneakers in the middle of the floor?" She complained.

"Hey, it's my room."

Taby began to look around John's room. "I'm sorry; I thought Hurricane Katrina was in New Orleans. I didn't know it hit your room too. She sarcastically said.

"So I haven't tidy up in a bit…"

"A bit?"

"Ok at all. But can you blame me I'm never home."

"Exactly, you're never home. So how could your room get this dirty?"

"Man, you really do sound like my wife."

Before Taby could say something else, John's mom called them downstairs.

"My dad's probably home." He said.

Taby and John went downstairs. They went into the living room and sitting on the couch was John's dad. He walked up to them.

"You must be Tabatha. It's nice to meet you."

"Thanks, you too." She smiled.

Soon Carol walked in to tell them that dinner was ready.

"So Tabatha you're in college." John Sr. started a conversation

"Yes. I'm studying nursing."

"Is this gonna be your first year?

"Yes it is. I start soon actually.

"So do you get to wear those little nurse outfits?' Sean asked smirking.

"Yeah, you know the one with the short skirt and tight blouse and the kaleidoscope." Matt commented as he smiled.

"That's stethoscope, you moron." John said.

"Um no I won't be wearing that." Taby answered them.

"Aww man that sucks." Steve joined in the conversation.

"I don't think you should be in the medical field." Dan told her.

Taby looked at him confused. "Why not?"

"Well one look at you and you can give someone a heartache; I mean you're that beautiful."

"What is it? Flirt with John's fiancée day?" John asked the jealousy obvious in his tone and Taby smiled to herself.

"So uh John you said you were going to propose to Tabatha; you never told us she said yes." John Sr. said.

Taby looked at John with surprise in her eyes. He stared at her, sensing that this was going to cause even more awkwardness and then answered his father.

"I ah, I just wanted to…you know…tell you guys in person."

"So did you guys set a place and date for the wedding yet?" Carol asked them.

"No we haven't. We're still deciding." Taby answered.

"I think you guys should get married in Iceland." Steve spoke up.

"Yeah, I heard it was all ice there." Matt commented.

"Umm how bout no?" John told them and Taby had to laugh.

Carol started to clear off the dinner table and Taby got up to help. They carried the dishes into the sink and they started to clean up. After everything was finished Taby asked if there was anything else that needed to be done.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No, dear. I'm all set." Carol smiled.

"Ok well if you need anything just ask." Taby smiled back and then went upstairs to take a shower.

* * *

Taby hadn't been gone for long but for Becca it seemed like she left forever ago. They never went anywhere without the other. So Becca was bored out of her mind to say the least. She didn't have to work at the restaurant tonight so she was free. She thought about calling up some friends to hangout with but figured they were busy or something. Becca then decided to call Nathan to ask him to come over. She picked up her phone off of the coffee table. She scrolled down to his number. Her finger was placed on the call button but she hesitated to press it. 

"_Maybe he's already got plans with his buddies." _She thought.

She placed the phone back down and got up off the couch. Soon the phone started ringing and Becca jumped, startled by it. She picked it up and the ID read _Nathan_. She smiled and then answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just bored."

"Where's Taby?"

"She went to Mass for a couple of weeks so it's just me here."

"Well do you wanna go to Missouri tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? I thought we weren't going for another two weeks."

"Well yeah but my brother has to go back to work soon and I want you to meet the whole family. Besides it's better than being by yourself."

"True. Yeah sure, why not?"

"Great." He smiled. "Pack tonight and I'll come over to pick you up in the morning."

"Ok. I'll see you later then. Bye."

"Bye."

After she got off the phone with Nathan, Becca started to pack.

* * *

Taby walked out of the bathroom in a towel to find John sitting on the bed. 

"Oh I'm so sorry. I'll leave." He got up and headed for the door.

"Wait." She stopped him.

"What?" He turned around to look at her. Which wasn't an easy task, considering that Taby was still in her towel. If it were up to him, that towel would be on the floor right now.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Were you really going to propose to me?"

John looked at her not knowing what to say. So he just kept quiet. He began to open the door when Taby spoke again.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Yes. I was going to propose."

"Oh." Her voice soft.

"Yeah." He said staring at the floor.

"Where's the ring?" She asked.

"I don't know."

"What?"

"I said I don't know."

"How could you not know where the ring is? You did buy a ring didn't you?"

"Of course I bought a ring. Who proposes without a ring?"

"Well then how come you don't know where it is?"

"What does it matter? There's no use for it now." He replied with a little bit of attitude in his voice.

"What's your problem?" She asked noticing the attitude he was given.

"Nothing."

"Whatever." She sighed.

She went over to her bag and took out some clothes. She went back into the bathroom to get dressed. When she came out, John went into the bathroom to shower.

"_This is going to be a nightmare." _Taby thought.

"_Why the hell did I agree to do this?" _She asked herself.

She decided to watch some T.V to get her mind off of things. About thirty minutes later John came out of the bathroom and noticed that Taby had fallen asleep. He picked her up off of the couch he had in his room and placed her on the bed.

After she was all settled, John went around the other side and got into bed. He took off the lights and laid there waiting to fall asleep.

**A/N: hoped you enjoyed..thanks for all the reviews :) keep the reviews coming and ill keep the updates coming :)**


	27. Pholourie

**A/N: Becca the title of this chapter is just for you :) **

Becca woke up the next morning to the sound of knocking on the door.

"Go away!" She groaned and pulled the sheets over her head.

"Wake up. It's already six." Nathan shouted.

Becca jumped right out of bed. "Oh my goodness Nathan."

Becca looked in the mirror and started to fix herself up. "What am I doing? He's only a guy."

She went to open the door and when she did he was standing there with his bags.

"Umm, are you gonna go like that? I mean it's a very interesting look but…" He laughed lightly.

"Oh be quiet. I'll go get ready." She was definitely not a morning person.

"Ok then. I'll just wait here for you." Nathan took a seat on the couch while Becca went to go get ready.

* * *

John woke up to find Taby cuddled up against him. He smiled to himself and draped his arm over her as he watched her sleep peacefully. He had hope for them but knowing Taby she would never give them another chance. 

He continued to watch her sleep when Taby started to stir in her sleep. She eventually woke up to find herself in a position she did not want to be in. She moved away from John and sat up.

"I'm sorry." She said softly. "You could've woken me up."

"Why? You looked beautiful while you were sleeping."

Taby blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She got out of bed and threw her robe on.

"So what do you wanna do today?" He asked.

"Well, what is there to do?"

"I was thinking maybe we could go get pizza or something."

"Umm yeah I uh don't think so."

"Why not? It's just us hanging out as friends."

"Who said we were friends?"

"Taby, why you gotta be like that?"

"Be like what?"

"I said I was sorry."

"And I said I don't care."

"You're so freaking stubborn."

"And you're annoying."

"Why can't you just drop what happened and give us another chance?"

"When are you going to realize John that I will never give _us _another chance? John what we had was in the past and it's going to stay that way."

"I am not going to give up on us that easily." He threw on a t-shirt and then went downstairs.

Taby just stood there thinking about what he just said. She sighed to herself and then went in the bathroom.

* * *

"Ok I'm ready." Becca walked into the living room with her bags in her hands. 

"I like your other look better." Nathan chuckled.

"You're an idiot." She laughed.

"Really? You're so nice." He smiled and grabbed her bags from her.

Becca giggled as they walked to the door. She locked up and now they were on their way to the airport.

* * *

Becca and Nathan were now at the airport drinking coffee and waiting for their flight to be called. As they continued to wait Becca's phone started ringing and she excused herself to go answer it. 

"Hey, hun."

"Hey, sorry I didn't call earlier; so what are you doing?" Taby asked on the other end.

"It's ok, as long as you called. I'm actually at the airport right now."

"What? Why?"

"I'm going to Missouri with Nathan."

"I thought you said you guys were going there in two weeks."

"Well we were but his brother has to go back to work soon and he wants the entire family to meet me."

"Oh ok. How long you gonna be there?"

"Probably a couple weeks."

"Have fun."

"Thanks. I'll talk to you later they just called our flight."

"Ok, love you. Bye."

"Love you, too. Bye."

Becca went back over to Nathan. They started walking and Nathan's phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey lil bro, where are you?"

"I'm actually at the airport. How about you?"

"I'm home. Mom's over here waiting for you. She wants to know if your future wife is coming too."

Nathan smiled at the thought of Becca being his wife and then answered his brother. "Yeah, she is."

"I hope you packed condoms."

"Do I need them?"

"Nathan, I'm too young to be an uncle so yes you do need them. Man, sometimes I think you were adopted."

"Dude, you're an ass. Bye."

Nathan hung up the phone and him and Becca boarded the plane.

* * *

Taby, John and his brothers were in the game room watching T.V and playing video games; pretty much just hanging out. 

"Taby is this your first time in West Newbury?" Steve asked.

"Yeah it is."

"John you should take her to Pholourie's Pizza. They've got the best pizza there." Steve suggested.

"Yeah, they got this pizza made with spinach. I know it sounds weird but its finger-licking good. They call it baagi." Dan said.

"Maybe some other time guys. I just wanna relax for now." She said.

Carol then walked in. "John, Taby can I talk to you two for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure." The three of them walked into the kitchen and each of them had a seat at the table.

"What's up ma?" John asked as he looked at his mother with nervousness in his eyes.

"You two are engaged right?"

"Ah, yeah why?" John replied looking over at Taby. She was as nervous and as confused as he was.

"Well then why doesn't Tabatha have a ring?"

How could John be so stupid? They were just talking about a ring last night and neither Taby nor him realized she wasn't wearing one. Obviously people were going to be suspicious.

"I ah do have one." Taby cut in.

"You do?" Both John and his mother asked in unison. John was more shocked out of the two.

"I mean yeah she does." John said looking at Taby wondering what she was doing.

Carol looked over at her son with her eyebrow raised. "Where is it then?" She asked.

"It's ah, it's getting engraved." Once Taby saw that John's mom was convinced she continued. "Yeah, ah, John's ah, John's getting it engraved for me."

"Oh how sweet." She smiled. "What does it say?" She asked Taby.

Taby looked over at John. "John honey, why don't you tell your mom what it says." She said faking a smile.

"Sweetie, I think its best you tell her"

"John, you're the one that came up with such a beautiful quote."

"Ok you two I'll just wait until later, because it looks like neither of you are going to tell me anything." Carol interrupted them and she left the kitchen, leaving Taby and John there.

"And I'm supposed to be marrying you? You can't even come up with a romantic quote." Taby said facing John.

"Neither could you."

"Because it's your job."

"Well if you didn't tell my mom…" He started but was cut off by Taby.

"If you didn't tell your mom we were engaged we wouldn't have this problem."

"You didn't have to agree to do this. But you did. Wanna know why you did?"

"Why?" She asked folding her arms.

"Because you still love me."

"What? What kind of bullshit is that?"

He smirked. "See, you've just proved my point."

"You must've gotten hit in the head too many times cuz you're talking crazy." She turned to go walk away when John grabbed her wrist and pulled her against his chest.

"What are you doing?" She asked softly and nervously. "John, I…"

"Shhh…" He shushed her. He brushed a piece of hair out of her face and continued to stare into her eyes.

"Tell me you don't love me." He whispered.

"I…I…ah." Keep it together Taby, she kept telling herself.

John smirked and brought his lips to her neck. He began to caress her neck with his lips. He smiled to himself when he heard Taby let out a sigh, letting him know she was enjoying this, as much as she wanted to admit she wasn't.

"I hate you." She sighed as she felt his lips against her body.

John smirked. "I know." He replied against her neck.

"John…stop…it" She managed to get out.

"Are you sure?"

Obviously she didn't want him to stop but if they continued like this, they would give the phrase _sex in the kitchen_ a whole new meaning.

John stopped even though he knew Taby was enjoying what he was doing. But there was always next time. After all, they do sleep in the same bed together.

* * *

"So who exactly am I meeting?" Becca asked as she and Nathan walked up to the front door of his house. 

"Just my mom, my brother and my sister."

"And your dad?" She questioned.

"Let's just say I'm not really close to my dad. I mean I love the guy but we don't have that father and son bond like we used too. Ever since the divorce things have been crazy around here.

"So I take it you're a momma's boy?" She smiled.

"Shh, someone might here you."

Becca chuckled and Nathan opened the door to his house.

"We're here." Nathan shouted.

They walked into the kitchen. "Hey." Nathan greeted.

Randy turned around and came face to face with the last person he ever thought he would see in his house.

Becca stared at him trying to focus on breathing. She seriously thought she was going to have a heartache.

Randy was such an idiot. How couldn't he not put two and two together and realize that this was the Rebecca Nathan was talking about.

How stupid could she be? Why didn't Becca ever ask Nathan what his last name was? Or what his brother's name was?

Nathan began to walk over to Randy but he stopped when he realized that Becca wasn't moving.

"You coming?"

"Oh…um…ah…yeah." She replied tensely. As she began to walk, Becca never once stared directly at Randy.

"Randy, this is Becca; my girlfriend." He smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Randy could feel his body tense up when Nathan referred to Becca as his girlfriend and when he put an arm around her waist. Randy stared at Becca, who had her face turned.

He walked up to her and stuck a hand out. "Nice to meet you."

She stared at him with complete shock and confusion. "You too." She said shaking his hand.

**A/N: the pizza place i used is of my own creation but if there is a pizza place of that name let me know lol...the name of the pizza place as well as the name of the pizza with spinach (baagi) is dedicated to Becca (hehe i love you)...ne ways hope you guys enjoyed...thanks for the reviews :) keep them coming :)**


	28. Meet The Ortons

"Where does John live?" Rachael asked her twin sister. She was playing with the ring on her finger and Samantha was reading a magazine. She looked up when Rachael spoke to her.

"Are you really asking that question?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Shouldn't you know where he lives? Everyone else does."

"Well I hate wrestling so how am I supposed to know anything about him?"

"He's not only a wrestler, you know. He has a movie and a CD out."

"He does?" Rachael asked bemused

Sam shook her head. "How do you not know that?"

"I don't know." She shrugged.

Sam shook her head once more and went back to reading her magazine.

"You didn't tell me." She said nudging her sister on the arm.

"He's from West Newbury."

"Where's that?"

Sam sighed and looked at her sister. "Mass."

Rachael raised an eyebrow at her sister.

"As in Massachusetts." Sam said.

"Oh ok, thanks."

"Why do you wanna know anyways?"

"I'm thinking about paying John a little visit." She grinned.

* * *

John and Taby started walking back to the game room.

"They're coming, they're coming. Act natural." Dan said rushing over to the couch and sitting down.

The four brothers had been spying on John and Taby during their little scene in the kitchen. They each want back to their respective spots acting as if they didn't see anything.

"So what happened?" Sean asked even though he had his brothers knew everything.

John and Taby looked at each other; neither of them saying anything. Sean, Matt, Dan and Steve all stared at each other smirking. Taby and John looked from each other to his brother's confusingly.

"What's going on?" Taby asked.

"You tell us." Matt smiled.

"Don't you people have lives?" John asked annoyed.

"Nope." They replied in unison.

"I'm gonna go upstairs." Taby said and John's brother's continued to grin. She looked at them puzzlingly and then walked out of the room. After Taby was out of sight Matt walked up to John and smacked him on the back.

"Way to go man!" He cheered.

John turned around. "What are you talking about?

Steve smirked. "You know exactly what we're talking about."

John nodded his head slightly and raised his eyebrow.

"You…Taby…kitchen…sex…Need I say more?" Dan chuckled.

"I don't know what you people are talking about." John lied.

"Bro, you can't lie to us. Besides, we saw everything." Sean replied.

"Don't you have anything else to do, besides spy on me?"

"Who said we were spying on you. I was checking out Taby." Sean said. "You guys?"

"Yeah, I was checking out Taby too. Man she's hot." Dan answered licking his lips.

"You better put them sugar lips away." John said getting jealous.

"John, John, John." Matt nodded his head as he put an arm around his brother's shoulder. "You were always the jealous type."

John brushed Matt's arm off his shoulder. "I aint jealous."

"Forget them John. Besides I thought you looked hotter." Steve laughed.

"Man, I'm outta here." John said leaving.

* * *

"Where's mom and Becky?" Nathan asked. He, Becca and Randy had been sitting at the kitchen table.

"Oh, they just went out to do some last minute shopping. They'll be here soon."

"Oh okay. Well I'm gonna take our bags upstairs." He said to Becca. "You guys can get more acquainted."

After Nathan left, awkwardness, nervousness and tension filled the room. Becca had been staring everywhere except at Randy. Randy however, had his eyes focused on Becca the entire time.

"Are you going to say something?" He asked.

Becca stared at him nervously. "What do you want me to say?"

"That day I came to see you and you said you had a date; you were talking about Nathan?"

Becca nodded her head yes.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"How the hell was I supposed to know he was your brother? Besides it isn't any of your business who I date." She snapped.

"How could you not know he was my brother? We do have the same last name."

"I didn't know what his last name was until I saw you."

"Wow, just wow." Randy said shaking his head.

"Don't shake your head at me." She replied angrily. "And if I knew he was related to you, trust me I would've never agreed to come here." She spat bitterly.

Before the conversation could go any further, Nathan walked back into the kitchen.

"So what were you guys talking about?" He asked.

"Becca was just telling me, how she couldn't wait to come here and meet everyone." Randy replied and Becca glared at him.

"Really?" Nathan smiled.

"Yeah. She replied slightly smiling.

Soon they heard noise coming from the living room. "That must be mom and Becky." Nathan assumed. He, Becca and Randy walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Mom, Bec, this Rebecca; the girl I've been telling you about."

"It's nice to meet you dear." Elaine smiled.

"You too." Becca said returning the smile.

"I'm gonna go start dinner." She said and then left.

**

* * *

At the Dinner Table**

"Hey, Randy didn't you used to date a Rebecca?" Becky asked.

Randy and Becca glanced at each other slightly and Randy replied. "Ah, yeah why?"

"What ever happened to her?" She asked.

"She broke up with me." Randy had his eyes on Becca.

"Where is she?" Nathan asked.

"Right here."

"What?!" His family said in unison. Becca gazed at him uneasily.

"I mean right here." He said putting a hand to his heart.

"Do you still love her?" Nathan asked.

"I never stopped."

"Do you think she still loves you?" Nathan asked him.

"I know she does." Randy replied.

"How do you know that?"

"I can see it in her eyes."

Becca had been staring at Randy the entire time.

**A/N: hope you enjoyed...i wanna thank everyone who reviews...keep them coming :) **


	29. Invited

"Nathan you never told me you're brother was Randy Orton." Becca said trying to sound as casual as possible and continued to unpack her bags.

"Oh don't tell me? You're in love with the _legend killer_ too?" Nathan joked.

Becca laughed back nervously. "Where's the bathroom? I wanna shower and change."

"It's just outside, first door on your left."

"Thanks." She smiled and grabbed her clothes out of her bag.

* * *

"So are you coming with me to the arena tomorrow?" 

"No, I think I'm just gonna chill here with your brother's."

"I ah, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not? Don't you trust me? Are you afraid you're fiancée might cheat on you?" She mocked.

"It's them I don't trust."

"John, they're your brothers."

"Exactly."

"Whatever." She sighed. She walked over to the couch John had in his room and plopped down on it. She turned on the T.V and started flipping through the channels to see what was showing. She stopped at a channel and started to watch _The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air_.

John sat down next to her and started to watch it too. Taby started to get sleepy.

"Tired?" He asked.

"No." She yawned.

John laughed. "Whatever you say."

She eventually fell asleep. John grabbed a blanket from the bed and covered her with it. And just out of habit, Taby rested her head on his chest. John put an arm around her as he covered them with the blanket. He shut off the T.V and fell asleep himself.

* * *

"Hello?" 

"Hi darling; how are you?"

"I'm fine mom." Gaby said into the phone.

"So have you planned your birthday party yet?"

"Mom, I'm turning 27. That's not exactly something to celebrate."

"Aww come on. You need to enjoy your twenties because after that, it's all downhill from there." Her mom joked.

Gaby laughed. "Fine, I'll call everyone in the morning."

"That a girl; good night baby."

"Goodnight mom."

After Gaby got off the phone with her mom she went over to her bed and laid down.

"_Maybe I should invite him?"_

"_Would he even accept the invitation?"_

"_It's probably a bad idea. He won't even talk to me anyway." _She thought.

With that last thought, Gaby closed her eyes and drifted off into another uneasy sleep.

* * *

Taby woke up the next morning to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She tried to get up but couldn't move because John had rested his body on her. 

'John move; I can't breathe." She said attempting to push him off; which was hard considering he was two-hundred and forty-eight pounds.

John groaned.

"Move!" She said slapping him on his back.

"Ow woman! Is that anyway to wake a person up?"

"Screw you." She said getting up from the couch and walking over to where her phone was.

"Name the time and place." He said and then closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Taby rolled her eyes. She looked at the I.D and then answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Taby."

"So let me guess your calling to invite me to your birthday party, right?"

Gaby laughed. "Right."

"You don't even need to invite me; you know I'll be there. So when is it?"

"Saturday, at my mom's house. I'm about to call Becca and tell her; I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, bye."

After Taby got off the phone an idea popped into her head. She walked back over to the couch to wake John up.

"Get up."

John didn't budge

"I said get up!" She said hitting him on the back.

"Why?" He groaned.

"Because we have to get to the arena."

"We?" He questioned.

"We." She confirmed.

"I thought you said you were going to stay here."

"I change my mind. Now get your lazy ass up."

"And we're not even _married_ yet." John said referring to the fact that Taby was really acting like his wife.

* * *

Becca opened her eyes to find Randy looking straight at her. She sat up quickly. 

"What are you doing in here?" She asked.

"You're phone was ringing." He handed her the cell phone.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I wanted you to be the first person I saw when I woke up." He sat down next to her on the bed.

"Where's Nathan?"

"He's asleep."

He placed a hand on the side of her cheek and she turned her face.

"What are you doing?" She asked softly.

He didn't say anything.

"Randy, you should leave. Someone might see you." Her voice shaken.

"Let them see." He whispered leaning in further.

"We…we can't…d…do this."

"We? So you agree you want this too."

'Randy, I'm with Nathan now."

"But you want to be with me." He brushed his lips against hers softly.

He got up from the bed and walked over to the door. "See ya later Becca." He smirked and closed the door on his way out.

Becca fell back on the bed sighing. "What have I gotten myself into?"

She checked her phone to see who the miss call was from. She hit call back and waited for an answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gaby, did you call?"

"Hey, yeah I was calling to invite you to my birthday party this Saturday; do you think you can make it?"

"Don't worry I'll be there."

""Great. I'll see you this weekend then, bye."

"Bye, Gaby."

After she got off the phone with Gaby, Becca went to go take a shower.

* * *

Taby and John entered the arena. John headed to the locker room and Taby headed the other way. 

"Where are you going?" He asked.

Taby didn't say anything, she just continued walking. John just shrugged his shoulders and continued to make his way to the locker room.

Taby found the person she was looking for in the hallways and approached him.

"Jeff!" She squealed as she ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Hey!" He said hugging her back. "What are you doing here?" He asked after he let her go.

"I'm here with John."

"With John? I thought you guys…"

"I'll explain that to you later. I'm actually here to see you."

"Me?"

"Ok so there's this family party this weekend and I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me?"

"You mean like a date?" He asked slightly nervous.

She laughed at him. "We can go just as friends. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"I ah guess not. Ok sure I'll go with you."

"Really? Thanks Jeff." She smiled embracing him one more time.

"When and where is it?"

"It's this Saturday and it's ah it's at my aunt's house."

"Ok. So tell me about what's going on with you and John."

"Ok so it all started…"

**A/N: ok you guys have been great with the reviews and i wanna thank you for that :) the last two chapters i posted got 9 reviews each which is the most ive gotten for any chapter...keep it up and ill keep the updates coming :) **


	30. Shut Up And Drive

"Wow." Was all Jeff managed to say after Taby told him everything.

"Tell me about it." She said.

"I can't believe your pretending to be his fiancée. What if someone finds out?" Jeff questioned.

"No one's going to find out."

"Yeah, but after you leave in two weeks, won't John's family ask questions?"

"I ah never thought about that. Oh great now I'm screwed."

"I'll say."

"Shut up." She laughed and smacked him playfully on the arm.

Soon John approached them.

"Hey, guys what's going on?"

"Don't you have some where else to be other than here bothering me?" Taby asked irritated.

John put his arm around her shoulders. "That's no way to talk to your future husband."

"Please." She brushed his arm off her shoulder.

"I'm gonna go get ready for my match; I'll see you this weekend Taby." Jeff said and then left.

"This weekend? Why is he seeing you this weekend?" John asked the jealousy obvious in his voice.

"That is none of your business." Taby replied simply and walked over to catering.

John followed her. "Ok fine don't tell me. But tell me what you're going to tell my family when they find out your going to a party with out your fiancée? Don't you think they'll suspect something?"

"Man, I didn't think about that."

"When do you not think?"

"I didn't think when I decided to go out with you."

"You're so funny, haha." He replied sarcastically.

"I know." She smiled.

"So what are you going to tell my family?"

"I guess you can come too."

"I thought you'd say that. You just can't be away from me, can you?" He moved up closer to her.

"Go away." She pushed him.

"I know you don't mean that." He moved even closer to her and wrapped his hands around her waist.

"John, do you want to have kids?"

"Yeah,why?" He asked confused.

"Then I suggest you take your hands off of me before you wind up not being able to get a girl pregnant." She said simply.

John quickly removed his arms from around her waist. "Ah, sorry."

She smiled innocently at him and began to walk away. She then turned around to say something to him. "Party's this Saturday, by the way."

* * *

Becca knocked on Nathan's room door and waited for someone to answer. She heard a 'come in' and she opened the door. 

"Hey, beautiful." He walked up to her and kissed her. She didn't really return the kiss and Nathan pulled back.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's nothing." She lied. Truth was she had Randy on her mind after what happened this morning. He barely had to kiss her and it was the best feeling the in the world. Ok stop it Becca, she said to herself. That shouldn't even be on her mind right now. She snapped out of her thoughts when Nathan said something.

"Babe, are you sure there's nothing wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I just wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"My cousin is having this birthday party this weekend and I was wondering if maybe we could go?"

"Yeah of course."

"You sure your not too busy or anything."

"I'm never too busy for you."

She smiled. "You're so sweet.

He smiled back. "Where is it?"

"It's not exactly nearby…it's ah it's in Connecticut."

"Than we should probably leave a day before."

"Nathan are you sure you don't mind?"

"I'm sure." He kissed her lightly. "Oh yeah I wanted to take you sight seeing today but I have some errands I have to run so I asked Randy to take you instead. You don't mind do you?"

"Ah, Randy? Can't ah Becky take me?"

"She has school. Besides Randy leaves in a couple days and I want you guys to get to know each other more."

"Like that's even possible." She thought to herself.

"Why can't you take me when you have time?"

"Well Randy already agreed to do it so…but if you don't want to…"

"It's not that I don't want to…it's just…"

Before Becca could finish off her sentence Randy walked in the room.

"Hey are you ready?" He asked.

"I'll see you later." Nathan kissed Becca on the forehead and headed towards the door. I'll see you guys later, have fun."

"We will." Randy smirked.

"Aren't you ashamed? Don't you care about hurting your brother?"

"I'm not going to be the one to hurt him…you are."

"What are you talking about?"

"Face it Becca. You don't love Nathan and you never will. You're only with him to get your mind off of me. And is it working?"

"I ah…"

"Yeah I didn't think so either." He smirked.

"You're a real asshole!" She replied bitterly.

"You still love me, though."

"Love? Oh please I could never love a jackass like you."

"Oh really?" He moved closer to her and she moved further away from him.

"Randy don't come any closer to me."

"Why? Are you worried I might do something, or even worse you might?" He now had her pinned against the wall.

"Stop it."

He looked down at her. "I haven't even started yet."

* * *

Taby was waiting for John's match to finish so they could head back to Mass. In the meantime she was in the locker room with Jeff. 

"So John and I will meet you at the airport for our flight to CT."

"Sounds like a plan."

Soon John walked into the locker room.

"Ready?"

"Ah yeah." Taby answered.

"I'll see you Saturday Jeff. Bye." Taby hugged him and then made her way out the door with John.

"Later, Jeff." John called out.

"Yeah, see ya."

* * *

"So what did you need to talk to Jeff about?" John asked casually as he started to drive. 

"Did anybody tell you how nosy you are?" Taby turned to look at him.

He smiled showing off his cute dimples and she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"It's Gaby's birthday party so…"

John interrupted her. "Oh I already know where this is going."

"What's that's supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I just know what you're thinking."

"Oh do you?"

"Yeah, you were thinking that you were going to bring Jeff to the party and Gaby and him will see each other and you were hoping that they would work things out."

Taby didn't say anything so John said something. "I know, I'm good." He bragged.

"I'll be the judge of that."

John smirked. "So you admit it then? You want me."

"You're so full of yourself."

"Give it time; you'll be full of me too." He grinned flirtatiously.

"Just shut up and drive."

**A/N: hope you guys enjoyed! keep the reviews coming and ill keep the updates coming :) **


	31. Like A Virgin

Becca and Randy were still in Nathan's room. They had been in there for at least an hour because Becca told Randy she wasn't going sight seeing with him.

"I'll just tell Nathan I wasn't feeling well and that he can take me some other time."

After a long moment of silence Randy finally spoke up. "I'm sorry."

Becca who was sitting on the bed looked up at him confused. "For what?"

"For everything. For what I did just now and for what I did this morning and for what I did before. And I know you said you don't care about my apologies but I really am sorry." He began to go for the door but she stopped him.

"Randy wait."

He turned to look at her.

"Why?"

"What? You didn't know? Becca I love you. I know you don't believe me but I really do."

She got up from the bed and walked over to him. "Well stop ok? Stop saying you love me, stop telling me you love me."

"That's like you telling me to stop breathing."

"Randy I…I…just can't do this ok? Nathan's a really nice guy and I don't want to hurt him and if you keep doing this to me I will."

"I'll leave you alone for good, I promise. I just want you to say one thing to me."

She looked at him questioningly.

"Tell me you love me."

"What?"

"Tell me you love me."

"I...I can't."

"Becca please just say it once. I need to hear you say it at least once."

She looked down at the floor as she started to play with her fingers. "Ran…"

He cupped her face in his hands and had her look up at him. He moved in closer and she could feel her self shiver from just his touch. Their lips were inches apart when Becca closed the distance between them pressing a soft yet passionate kiss on Randy's lips. Randy deepened the kiss and moved his hand down to her waist. Becca's hands found their way around Randy's neck and she pulled him as close to her as possible.

"I love you." Becca said breathlessly.

Randy smiled and leaned in again. Becca smiled back and once again closed the distance between them. Randy pulled back and Becca looked at him.

"We're never going to stop if we keep doing this." He said.

Becca smirked and Randy looked at her. She grabbed his hand and led them to his bedroom. After she locked the door she walked over to him. Randy grabbed her and pulled her against him as he kissed her. He picked her up and carried her over to his bed. After he laid her down, Randy took off his shirt and placed himself on top of her as he continued to kiss her. Becca lifted herself up for a brief moment so she could take off her top. Randy trailed butterfly kisses all across her body down to her stomach. Randy's hand made their way to Becca's pants and slid them off. Becca began to unbutton Randy's jeans but was having a hard time considering his lips were roaming all over her body and it was driving her crazy. Randy noticed her struggling and just took his pants off himself to quicken things up.

He began to unhook her bra and when he took it off he kissed her breasts softly and she moaned from the touch of his lips. Randy smirked knowing she was enjoying all of this. They both discarded the rest of their clothes and Randy stopped to look at her. He wanted to this but he didn't want to force Becca into doing something she didn't want to do.

"Are you sure?"

She looked at him, her eyes saying yes.

He began to enter her slowly because he knew she was a virgin and the first time always hurts. Becca braced herself for the pain as she locked eyes with Randy. She closed her eyes tightly as she felt it. He slowly pulled out and she opened her eyes. He once again entered her slowly this time thrusting in and out of her. Randy continued to move in and out of her as he bent down to press a passionate kiss upon her lips. And as much as she tried to avoid it, Becca continued to moan in his mouth from all the pleasure she was getting. They both released together and Randy rolled off of her and onto the bed. She moved closer to him and they fell asleep together.

* * *

"God I'm so tired." Taby sighed as she plopped down on the bed. 

"And I haven't even worn you out yet."

"Yet?!" Taby asked sitting up. "Is that all you think about? Sex."

"Lemme think…yes."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna go shower."

"And I'm gonna go watch." He said following her.

"I don't think so." She pushed him away and then locked the door on his face."

John laughed and then stripped down to his boxers. He got into bed and under the sheets. He grabbed the remote from the nightstand and flicked on the T.V. He flipped through the channels and then started he started to watch a _Family Guy_ marathon.

Taby walked out the bathroom and went around to the right side of the bed and got under the sheets.

"Ooo Stewie! I just love him."

"Yeah I know. He's your favorite character."

She began to watch it and when a commercial came on John spoke.

"I lied."

"Huh?" Taby turned to look at John.

"I lied to you."

"About what?"

John started to open his mouth to talk and then he remembered what he said to Taby a couple weeks ago; about his mom being sick. Guilt began to wash over him all over again and he was tempted to just tell Taby the truth.

"John? Taby said breaking him away from his thoughts. "You were telling me what you lied to me about."

"Oh yeah. You know how you asked me if all I thought about was sex and I said yes?" John figured he shouldn't tell her what was really on his mind just yet.

"Umm yeah."

"Well I lied."

"What do you always think about then?"

"Do you really wanna know?"

"Yeah."

"You." He replied simply.

"Me?"

"You." He repeated.

"John I…"

"Taby I love you. You probably don't believe me but I really do."

"Joh…"

"I know I said it a million times already but I'm going to keep saying it."

He shut off the T.V. He took off the night lamp that was on the nightstand next to him and laid down.

Taby was still sitting up and John said something to her. "Aren't you gonna sleep."

"I'm not really tired."

"Oh ok. Good night."

"Yeah. Night."

Taby just sat there thinking about what just happened. John really did tell her he loved her like a million times already but every time he said it, it always felt like the first time. God, she was still in love with him. As much as she tried to deny it, she was. She made it look like pretending to hate him was easy but it's the hardest thing she's ever had to do. But he didn't help the situation much either. Man, why did he have to be so perfect? Taby knew that was a question she couldn't answer and she sighed to herself. She laid down and then she turned over to the side to see an already sleeping John. He was facing her and he just looked so peaceful while he slept. Taby smiled to herself as she watched him. She closed her eyes and then fell asleep herself.

**A/N: hope you enjoyed :) review and ill post the next chapter really soon :)**


	32. Last Night

Becca woke up the next morning to the sun shining directly on her face. She slowly opened her eyes and turned to the other side. She soon sat up when she noticed a sleeping Randy next to her. Then it hit her; she had slept with him. Becca pulled the sheet up to cover herself. Soon the tears started to fall from her eyes. She placed a hand over her mouth to stifle her cries. Oh God, how could she do something like this? She had cheated on Nathan. Something she vowed she wouldn't do and to make matters worse it was with his brother. Becca slowly and quietly got out of bed and quickly found her clothes on the floor. She put them on and then went to her room.

When she got inside the room, she locked the door and slid down against it. She now started to cry openly. She just sat there as she brought her knees up to rest on her chest and she continued to let the tears fall. Becca finally got a hold of herself. She stood back up and wiped the tears from her eyes. She grabbed some clothes and then made her way to the bathroom.

* * *

"Randy." Nathan whispered softly. 

"Randy." He whispered once again.

"Randy." He raised his voice this time.

"What?" Randy groaned.

"I was just wondering if you knew where Becca was. She wasn't in her room."

Randy immediately sat up. He made sure to cover himself with the blanket. "Ah, no I haven't seen her."

"Oh ok." Nathan turned to go leave.

"Nate, are you now just getting in?"

"Ah, yeah. I had a couple of drinks with the guys and then just crashed at Jim's apartment."

"Oh that makes sense. You don't wanna be out drinking and driving."

"Yeah, exactly. So how was sight seeing yesterday?"

"We ah didn't end up going. Becca wasn't feeling well so we just stayed home."

"Oh. Hey, how about all four of us hang out; me, you Becky and Becca."

"Sure."

"K. I'll see ya later."

After Nathan left Randy started to wonder where Becca was as well. He began to smile thinking about last night. He got out of bed and slipped on his boxers. Then he went to his closet to find clothes to wear for today.

* * *

Taby was in the kitchen having breakfast with John's brothers. She hadn't said a word the entire time. 

"Tabs, you ok?" Dan asked.

She looked up at him. "Ah, yeah I'm fine, why?"

"Well, you haven't touched your breakfast and you haven't said a word."

"I guess I'm not hungry." She answered.

"It's John isn't it?" Steve said.

"What? No! Why would you assume John has something to do with this?"

"I'm not; I'm just saying."

After a long moment of silence Matt spoke. "You still love him, don't you?"

Taby didn't answer because John had walked into the kitchen. "Hey, what are you guys talking about?"

Taby walked out of the kitchen without even looking at John. She didn't want to answer the question Matt just asked her, especially if John was there.

After Taby left, John spoke. "Did I do something?"

He went over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup of coffee. "So what were you guys talking about?" He asked again after he took a sip of his coffee.

"Dude, why you gotta be so nosy?" Sean asked.

"What? I can't ask a simple question like what were you guys talking about?"

"Do you really wanna know?" Dan asked.

"Yeah."

"I was just asking Taby if she wanted the lights on or off tonight." Dan replied and all his brothers with the exception of John started laughing.

"Haha, you people are so funny." John said sarcastically.

"Aren't we though?"

"Don't you have anything better to do?" John asked annoyed.

"Bro, you are so jealous." Sean chuckled.

"Me? Jealous? And of you people? Need I remind you that I got all the good looks in the family?" John replied with a conceited tone. He then left the kitchen and walked into the living room to find Taby sitting on the couch staring at the T.V

He walked over to her and sat down. "You ok?"

She turned to look at him. "Yeah, I'm fine; why?"

"I was just asking."

"I'm fine. Are you ok?"

"No."

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"You already know what's wrong." He said and then got up and left.

After John left, Taby sighed to herself. "God, why did he have to be so difficult?"

Carol and John Sr. walked into the living room. Carol noticed Taby and went over to her.

"Sweety is something wrong?" She asked.

"No, I'm fine." Taby replied with a fake smile and Carol and John Sr. could see right through it.

"Did that boy do something?" John Sr. asked referring to John.

Taby giggled. "No, he didn't do anything."

Taby started to think about John's mom and her sickness. The only reason she was here was to spend time with Carol and she hadn't spend much time with her since she's been here. Taby thought of an idea.

"Mrs. Cena we haven't spent much time together since I've been here so I was wondering if maybe you wanted to have a girl's night out. You know go shopping and then take a trip to the spa." Taby suggested.

"I'd love that. You know living with six men, I have no time to do all that fun stuff. I'll go get ready and we can leave afterwards."

Taby nodded and then waited for Carol.

* * *

After she finished showering Becca walked back to her room. When she opened the door, she found Nathan sitting on her bed. 

"Hey, I was looking for you." He said as he got up from the bed.

"Oh, I was ah…I was in the shower. Are you now just getting in?

"Yeah I came in like two hours ago. I had a couple of beers with the guys and decided to just crash at one of my friend's place."

"That's good. I wouldn't want you drinking and driving anyway."

"Randy told me you weren't feeling well. How you feeling today?"

"Better; it was probably just one of those twenty four hour viruses." She lied.

"Good; cuz I was thinking we all could hang out today. You know me, you Randy and Becky."

"Ah, I ah…"

"We could do it some other time if you want."

"No, I was just…"

"Great, I'll meet you downstairs." He kissed her lightly and then headed out the room.

* * *

Becky and Nathan were downstairs in the living room waiting for Becca and Randy so they could all go sight seeing. Becca then walked into the room. 

"Now we gotta wait for Randy." Nathan said.

"You know Randy; he's never on time and he takes forever to get ready. Sometimes I think he should've been born as a woman." Becky added.

"Relax; I'm here, I'm here." Randy was putting on his jacket as he walked over to them.

He stared at Becca and she didn't even slightly glance back at him. He didn't think much of it though. He thought that Becca probably didn't want to seem too obvious in front of Nathan.

"Ok let's go." They all headed out to the vehicle.

"So where should we take Becca?" Nathan asked his siblings.

"Oo we should take her to _Ted Drewes, _if you're a chocoholic like myself then that's the place to be." Becky suggested.

"We should go out and eat at _Chez Leon_. They have the best food." Randy said.

"You guys are only suggesting places where you can eat. I want to Becca to see the sights of St. Louis. Hence the word sight seeing."

Becca looked out the window and notice people walking around and dogs and their owners playing fetch, children playing together and she thought the place looked beautiful.

"Nathan what's this place?" She asked.

"Oh it's _Faust Park_."

"Let's stop here." She told him.

"Sure."

Nathan found a parking spot and the four them stepped out the vehicle. Becky noticed some friends from school and told the group she'd catch up with them later.

Randy, Becca and Nathan started to walk around the park. Soon Nathan's phone started ringing and he excused himself to go and answer it.

After Nathan left, Randy tried to go and talk to Becca but she didn't give a chance because she walked off too fast.

Randy finally caught up with her and stopped in front of her. "Are you avoiding me or something?" He asked.

"No, why would you say that?"

"Then why aren't you talking to me."

"I am talking to you."

"Becca what's wrong?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"What's wrong? You want to know what's wrong Randy? What's wrong is the fact that you can just stand there and face your brother after knowing what you did with out any regret." Becca raised her voice but high enough only for Randy to hear.

"What I did? Becca you're the one that started everything yesterday."

"Something I should have never done."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I never should have slept with you. What happened last night will never be spoken about again. As far as I'm concerned Randy, last night never happened."

**A/N: hope you guys enjoyed. thanks so much for all the reviews ive been getting :) it really means a lot :)...the next chapter will be Gaby's party...review and that chapter will be posted soon :) **


	33. Party Like a Rockstar

Nathan and Becca had flown out to CT a day before Gaby's party. They were staying at the Hilton Hotel downtown. The party was tonight and Nathan still needed to do some last minute shopping.

"I'm gonna be out for a while. I'll see you later." He called.

Becca nodded and then he left. She couldn't deal with it anymore. Every time she would see Nathan, it would just remind her of what she did to him. She hurt him bad, and he didn't even know it. And when he found out, he would hate her forever. As much as she kept telling Randy and herself that she regretted sleeping with him, she didn't. The truth was she still loved him but she didn't know what to do. She hadn't spoken to Randy since the day at the park and she wasn't planning on speaking to him anytime soon. She would just have to move on with her life.

Becca's life was just getting more and more miserable by the second. She couldn't wait to see Taby and tell her what was going on and she couldn't wait to ask about what was going on with her and John. She sighed and walked over to the couch. She plopped down on it and started flipping through the channels to find something to watch.

* * *

The plan for Taby and John to meet Jeff at the airport was scratched out, considering John lived right in MA and Jeff just decided to fly up there and then he, John and Taby could all just drive to CT together since it wasn't that far.

"Finally!" Taby exasperated. "Could you have taken any longer in the shower?"

"If I wanted too, yeah." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes, grabbed a towel and then made her way into the bathroom.

Things were still awkward between them but both of them just tried to act as normal as possible. They didn't want John's parents reading into this little act they were doing. As far as everyone was concerned they were still a _couple_.

John began getting dressed. He walked over to his phone when it started ringing and answered it.

"Hello?"

No answer.

"Hellooo!"

The person on the other end still hadn't said something and John became frustrated.

"Yeah? Well kiss my ass!" He yelled over the phone and then through it on the bed.

"Who do you want kissing your ass?" Matt asked smirking.

"No one."

"So when are you guys leaving for CT?" Sean asked as he sat on John's couch in his room flipping through the channels on the T.V.

"As soon as she's finished getting ready." John replied.

"That means it won't be for a while." Dan smirked.

"Got that right." John answered.

"So how long is this little game going to last between you and Taby?" Steve asked.

"I don't know man." John answered honestly.

"What if mom finds out you guys are faking it? What are you gonna do then?"

"She won't find out."

"You know she still loves you right?" Dan told him.

"Who?"

"Mother Teresa." He replied sarcastically. "You moron, Taby still loves you."

"Do you really think so?"

"Uh hellooo! She's here isn't she?"

"Well yeah but she's only doing this cuz…" John started but was cut off by Sean.

"Forget what she told you. She doesn't want you knowing she's doing it for you."

"I don't knowman. I still think she hates me." John sighed sadly.

* * *

Rachael smiled to herself. She finally heard John's voice after so long. She got his number from a friend of his and his address and she was going to use it to her advantage. Rachael was going to pay John a little visit soon…sooner that he thought.

* * *

"Yes I know baby. I promise I'll be there."

"That's what you said last time."

"Look, something's just came up that I needed to take care of."

"Whatever."

"Look I got another call. I'llcall you later. I love you."

He switched over to answer the other call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nathan where are you?"

"Hey beautiful. I'm just at the store getting a few things." He answered.

"Oh well I was wondering if you can get a birthday card for Gaby; I forgot to pick one up."

"Sure thing."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye Becca."

* * *

Jeff had arrived at John's house and now he was waiting for John and Taby.

"Hey man. Sorry we kept you waiting. You know how woman can get." John said looking over at Taby.

She glared at him. "Me? We would've been done sooner but ass over here couldn't find his socks."

"Um yeah can we go now?" Jeff asked them.

"Right, ok."

Thethree of them headed out the door.

* * *

"Take a left." Becca said giving Nathan directions to where the party was being held.

"You said the address was 39 Hemple Dr. right?"

"Yup."

"Here we are." Nathan pulled up into the long drive.

Becca and Nathan got out and Becca began looking around for Gaby. Nathan soon spotted Randy.

"Hey I didn't know Randy knew your cousin."

"What are you talking about?" Becca asked him.

Nathan pointed in the direction of Randy."He's over there with his…date."

Becca could feel her muscles tense up. "Date!"

"Yeah; let's go say hi." Nathan grabbed Becca's hand and led them to Randy.

"Randy, what are you doing here?"

"Samantha over here got invited by a friend of hers and she asked me to be her date and of course I couldn't say no to that." Randy lightly kissed Sam on the lips and Becca obviously got jealous but made sure not to show it.

"I'm gonna go find Gaby." Becca said quickly and left.

If she had stayed there any longer, she would've probably ripped all the hair off of that whore's head. Wait a minute…why was she jealous? She's the one that said she didn't want anything to do with Randy. Becca ignored the thoughts from her head and continued to walk around and try to find Gaby. She finally spotted her talking to a group of people and went over to her.

"Hiii! Happy Birthday." Becca handed Gaby her gift and a card and hugged her.

"Thanks. Did you come by yourself?"

"Oh no I ah came with my boyfriend Nathan. Wanna here something else?"

"What?"

"Nathan and Randy are brothers."

"Wait; you mean Randy Orton?"

"Mhmm."

"Wow, what a small world."

"Tell me about it. Well enough about me. It's your birthday!"

* * *

Taby, John and Jeff were walking up the drive way and John whispered something to Taby.

"Are you ever gonna tell Jeff your little plan?"

"Nope."

"What if it doesn't go the way you want it to?" He whispered again.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Jeff interrupted them.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Come on let's go." Taby grabbed Jeff's hand and led them into the house followed by John.

Jeff began to notice happy birthday balloons and decorations.

"Taby, you never said anything about this being a birthday party."

She noticed Gaby and Becca talking. "You never asked."

Jeff finally noticed what Taby was staring at. "Oh God, Taby; what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. Now come on let's go say hi." She held Jeff's arm and the two made their way over to Becca and Gaby.

"Hey guys." Taby smiled.

Gaby turned around to say hi but stopped when she noticed who was in front of her.

"Happy Birthday Gaby!" Taby kissed her on the cheek and handed her the gift she bought for her.

"Thanks." Gaby smiled back.

"Come on Bec, I'm sure Jeff and Gaby have a lot of catching up to do."

* * *

"Come on let's do some shots!" Taby, Becca and John made there way over to the bar area.

"John, what do you drink?"

"Anything."

Taby poured shots of Hennessy for them. "Ready? Cheers!"

They downed the shots and as soon as Becca and John put their glass down Taby filled it back up.

"Are you even old enough to drink?" John questioned.

"Please! I've been drinking for as long as I can remember. Besides it's a family party. I don't have to worry about getting asked for an ID." Taby downed her second shot.

"Just take it easy is all I'm saying."

"Yes, _husband_."

* * *

"Happy Birthday." Jeff finally broke the awkward silence.

"Thank you." Gaby replied softly.

"I would've gotten you a gift but Taby didn't tell me it was your birthday. But I should've put two and two together and besides you know how Taby meddles. I should have known what she was planning."

Gaby giggled. "Yeah she can be nosy. But she means well."

"Yeah."

"I was going to invite you; I didn't know if you'd come."

Gaby and Jeff stayed silent for a while because neither one of them knew what to say. This was very uncomfortable to say the least. As if they were both thinking the same thing, they spoke up.

"I'm sorry." They said in unison.

"You go first." Gaby insisted.

"No you go. Ladies first."

"Jeff I know what I did was a real fucked up thing to do. And you probably will never forgive me but you have to know that I am so sorry."

"And I'm sorry for the way I've been acting and what I said to you before. I didn't mean it. I was just so pissed and upset."

"You had every right to be upset; I mean after what I did I would be too."

"Look, let's just put the past behind us. We might never get back what we used to have but we can at least try."

"I'd like that." She smiled.

* * *

"Are they talking?"

"Yup."

"I gotta say Taby, your plan actually worked." John said.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Come on let's go over there."

"What up guys?" Becca greeted Jeff and Gaby.

"Nothing really, we were just talking about how Taby likes to meddle." Jeff answered.

"Hey!"

"You know we love you." Gaby smiled.

"I know." Taby smiled.

"So Gaby, how you enjoying your birthday?" John asked.

"There's nothing to celebrate. I just get a year older."

"With age comes wisdom."

"Did you get that from a hallmark card?" Taby glared at John.

"No, fortune cookie." He smirked.

"Let's do shots!" Gaby shouted.

The group went over to the bar area and began downing shots.

* * *

Taby was now on her sixth shot and she was definitely buzzed. She looked over at Becca who had a numb expression on her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." She smiled falsely.

"Becca, I know you. Something's wrong now tell me what it is?"

"I'll tell you some other time, like when you're not drunk so you can at least remember what I said."

"That's fair. But I'm not drunk."

Becca laughed. "If you say so."

The reason why Becca was so down was because she kept seeing Randy and his slut everywhere. He was doing it on purpose. He was doing it just to get to her…and it was working. Becca wasn't the jealous type, but this was tearing her up inside. She hated seeing Randy with another woman. Becca figured if she drank and got drunk, she wouldn't have to think about it.

"Pour me another shot."

Jeff poured Becca a shot and she and Taby drank their shots together.

* * *

Taby was now officially toasted, she was dancing and when John looked at her he could feel himself getting hard when he watched her sway her hips to the songs.

"John I think it's time you take Taby home." Becca said interrupting his thoughts.

"Why?"

"Because she's out of it. Taby only dances when she's drunk and by the looks of it, she's definitely drunk."

John got up and began to walk over to the dance floor when Jeff stopped him.

"Dude, imma stay with Gaby tonight, so I'll just catch a flight out tomorrow."

John smirked. "Man, you work fast."

"We're not gonna do anything."

"Mhmm, sure."

"Man, just go get Taby before she falls flat on her face."

"Right."

John walked over to Taby. He grabbed her hand lightly and turned her around to face him.

"Come on Tabs, let's go."

"I don't wanna go." She slurred. Taby could barely stand straight and if John wasn't in front of her, she would've fallen flat on her face. John picked her up and carried her to the car.

* * *

John finally got home and he walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for Taby. He picked her up and carried her over his shoulder.

"Happy Birthday to you."

"Happy Birthday to you."

"Happy Birthday to…" Taby began laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" John asked.

"Cuz I forgot who's birthday it was." She giggled.

John had to laugh. "You are so weird."

"I know, but you still love me."

"Yes I do."

"I'm hungry; let's order pizza."

"We can't order pizza, it's too late."

"But I want pizza."

"Shhh! You'll wake everyone up." He put his finger to her lips to quiet her.

"But I want some pizza." She whispered; with his finger still to her lips.

"If you're quiet I'll buy you some pizza tomorrow."

"And buffalo wings?"

"And buffalo wings."

"And crazy bread?"

John chuckled. "And crazy bread."

John opened the door to his room and switched on the light and closed his door. He put Taby down on her foot and she began to walk over to the bed. She tripped over her own foot and fell on her ass.

John rushed over to her to see if she was ok and Taby was laughing hysterically.

"Laugh now; cuz that's gonna hurt in the morning." John said as he helped her up.

Taby moved closer to John and whispered something in his ear.

"Wanna hear a secret?" She asked sensually.

John's voice got caught in the back of his throat. Even the sound of her voice could turn him on."What?"

"I think you're sexy." She said seductively as she brought her hands down to the waistband of his jeans.

"Yeah, ok. You obviously had too much to drink. It's time to sleep." He removed her hands.

"But I'm not tired."

"Yes you are."

"No I wanna do something."

"What could you possibly want to do at this time in the night?" John asked her.

Taby reached and gently pressed her lips against his and John pulled back.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Taby I don't think this is a good idea."

"Why not?"

"You're drunk. This is a bad idea."

Taby kissed him one more time and then looked up at him. "Still think it's a bad idea?"

This is what John wanted and he finally got it. But he felt guilty because he felt like he was taken advantage of Taby. She was drunk and obviously didn't even know what she was doing.

Taby kissed him again and before she could pull back, John grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer against him, deepening the kiss. He slipped his soft tongue inside her mouth and she moaned at the pleasure. She helped him out of his shirt. His lips found there way all across her neck as his hands found the tie to her dress and he undid the knot, making the dress drop to the floor; leaving Taby in only her bra and panties.

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs possessively around his waist as he walked them over to the bed as they continued to kiss. He placed her on the bed and slipped out of his jeans.

His mouth, now inches from her lips, began to lower. He thrust his tongue inside her mouth and tasted her thoroughly. He sucked her tongue into his mouth, his tongue tangling with hers and she let a moan escape from her lips.

John began to move down lower as he heard Taby breathe out heavy sighs. He stopped for a second.

"What's wrong?"

This wasn't right. He wanted Taby, but he wanted all of her. He just couldn't do this to her. John began to explain to Taby but when he looked over at her, she had fallen asleep.

John laughed and shook his head. "You're definitely something else."

He covered her with the blanket. "Good night, beautiful." He kissed the top of her forehead and John fell asleep with Taby in his arms.

**A/N: hope you guys enjoyed...this will be my last post for a while because im gonna be going to South America...unfortunately im gonna have to miss WrestleMania 24 and the RAW before and after it...im obviously going to watch the repeats but it just won't be the same...the live show is always better... i hope when i get back my inbox is filled with review alerts :)**

**xoxo**

**Taby**


	34. I Spy

**A/N: hey guys! i want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed so far. i have over 200 reviews and im soo excited :) :) :) special thanks to _techwiz _for being my 200th review :)here's the next chapter...it's kind of short but this how i wanted it to end...enjoy! :)**

Taby felt someone move beside her and she rolled over and opened her eyes.

"John, what the fuck?!"She sat up, but regretted it instantly because now she felt the hangover.

Startled, John sat up beside her. "What?" He said rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"What the hell happened last night?" She asked anxiously. She was only in her bra and panties and John was just wearing his boxers. Something had to have happened last night, she thought.

"Nothing." He replied simply.

"What do you mean nothing?" She snapped at him thinking he was lying to her.

"I mean exactly what I said; nothing happened last night."

"Then explain to me why we're both half naked."

"It's a long story."

"I got time."

"Are you sure you want to know what happened?"

"Yes." She replied eagerly.

"You got drunk, I brought you home, you tried to seduce me, I gave in. We made out and then you fell asleep...with me on top of you."

Taby was speechless and John spoke. "You wanted to know what happened, well that's what happened."

"I'm such an idiot. I'm never drinking again."

"Yeah, ok." John got out of bed.

"I feel like such a slut."

"Why? You were making out with your _husband_."

She made a face at him.

"I still don't know how you managed to do it though."

"Do what?"

"Fall asleep with me on top of you. I mean seriously, what woman in there right mind would fall asleep with me on top of them?"

"Guess I wasn't in my right mind. I was probably just really tired."

"All we did was make-out and I made you tired. Imagine if we went all the way; I would've left you breathless." He smirked.

"You're a dick."

"You wanted mines last night." He smirked once again.

"I hate you." She said throwing a pillow at him.

"That's not what you said last night." He answered back flirtatiously and then closed the bathroom door behind him.

* * *

Randy would watch and whenever Becca would stare, he would start to kiss Sam's lip and neck. And when she turned away, he would stop. His plan of making her jealous was working.

Becca was in the living room watching T.V; while Randy and Sam were practically making out on the other couch. She tried so hard to concentrate on the T.V but they were just there. And she couldn't help but glance, but when she did, it felt like someone put a knife through her heart. How could he do this to her?

She shut off the T.V and walked right past them and into the kitchen. Nathan was on his phone and she decided not to disturb him. She went upstairs and into the bedroom she was staying in.

"Why is this happening to me?"

"I just want all of this to go away. God please make all of this go away." She cried.

* * *

"Shh, babes calm down." Nathan spoke over the phone; he was in the kitchen.

"Nathan, you promised you'd come by this weekend."

"I know sweetie, but some shit came up and I needed to take care of business."

"It's another woman."

"Baby, you know you're the only woman I have in my life."

"Prove it."

"How about I come over tonight and cook you dinner?"

"I'd love that."

"Great, I'll see you tonight then."

"Bye, Nathan."

"Bye, Linda."

* * *

God how stupid could he be? Randy figured that if he got Becca jealous she would come back to him. What the hell was he thinking? Now she hates him even more. Samantha was the one to break them up in the first place so what was he thinking bringing her here. The Sam plan was over. He decided he would end things with Sam when he returned to work. And then he would go back to trying to win Becca back.

Randy walked into the kitchen and at the same time saw Nathan close his cell phone.

"Hey bro."

Nathan looked like he was just caught committing a crime.

"Uh, hey."

"You ok?" Randy asked walking over to the fridge and grabbing a soda out of it.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"You look nervous. Who were you talking to?"

"Nervous? Why would I be nervous? Oh it was a wrong number."

"Oh okay."

"I gotta go get ready. I gotta meet up with someone from work."

"Alright then."

Nathan left the kitchen and made his way upstairs.

Something was going on with Nathan, Randy thought to himself as he sat down in one of the chairs by the table. Maybe he would follow Nathan today and see where he was going. He hated to have to spy on his little brother, but he knew Nathan was lying to him and something was definitely going on.

* * *

Taby was in the kitchen chopping vegetables. She soon felt a set of arms wrap themselves around her waist.

"John, let me go."

"Hey, we're getting _married_. I have the right to do this."

She turned around with his arms still wrapped around her. "Well in that case, I have the right to take this knife and chop of your dick with it." She said sticking the knife out at him.

"That will be your lost." He smirked.

She gave him a dirty look. "Just go away."

"Man, I like you better when you're drunk." John removed his arms from around Taby.

"Tough." She turned back around.

John was about to walk away but saw his mother walk into the kitchen. He quickly turned Taby around and grabbed her by the waist pressing his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. This caught Taby off guard and she wanted to pull away but she loved the feel of his lips against hers and kissed him back.

Carol saw what was going on and smiled to herself. "How cute!" She exclaimed before walking out of the kitchen.

John pulled back and turned around to see if his mom was still there.

Taby held her hand against her chest, finally catching her breath back. What the fuck was that?"

"Trying to make it look real. My mom was just in the kitchen."

"Well can you warn me next time?"

"Nice kiss by the way."

"I know." She bragged.

"And yet you still claim you don't want me."

* * *

Randy was in his hummer following Nathan. He made sure to not make himself noticed, so he kept a safe distance.

Nathan pulled into a driveway unknown to Randy. Randy was parked on the sidewalk about five houses from the house Nathan went to

"Where the hell is he going?" Randy asked himself when Nathan got out of his vehicle and made his way to the front steps. He took a set of keys out of his pocket and used it to open the door.

"He has keys? What the fuck?" Randy was beyond confused now.

The door shut behind Nathan and Randy got out of the vehicle. He walked to the house and quietly crept up the front steps. He tried peeking into the house but the small window at the side of the door was too small. He then went to the side of the house and looked into the window.

And there it was; Nathan on the couch making out with a redhead. It all made sense to Randy now.

Nathan was cheating on Becca.

**A/N: so did you like it? let me know by reviewing :)**


	35. Tabatha and The Five Cena's

**A/N: the last chapter i posted received 11 reviews which beat my record of 10 for my other story roommates. i wanna thank you guys soooo sooo much for all the reviews ive received...not just for this story but my other stories as well...i really do appreciate it :) HAPPY 31st BIRTHDAY JOHN CENA!! :) :) :) **

**A/N: i haven't done this in awhile...i don't own anything except the OC's...the movies i used in this chapter i don't own either...there now no one can sue me :D**

Randy couldn't believe what he was seeing. How could Nathan do such a thing? Poor Becca; how the hell was he going to tell her that Nathan was cheating on her? Would she even believe him? Probably not; but she had the right to know. He quietly walked off the lawn and made his way up the street to where his hummer was parked.

After he got in and put his seatbelt on, Randy sighed loudly. "I still can't believe this." He started up the vehicle and drove off.

As he was driving, the only thing Randy could think about was Becca. She already went through one break up and she was still suffering from it and now this had to happen. Randy felt guilty; he was the cause for her pain in the first place. But how could Nathan do such a thing? He honestly never expected anything like that from his younger brother. Guess he didn't know him as well as he thought he did. Randy decided he had to break the bad news to Becca as soon as possible; because the longer he waited the more Becca would get hurt.

* * *

"_So. Come out the closet yet_?" Taby, Matt, Sean, Steve, and Dan we're all watching _Four Brothers_ and the guys kept reciting each line in the movie.

"_Don't you think it's about time for a new joke_?" Matt repeated the same line the character Jack said in the movie.

"_Look, Matt, it's all over the talk shows. You have to admit to yourself who you really are as a person, inside. If you're a homosexual, do you think I'd care? I'd love you, man, you're my brother_.**" **Sean said quoting the character Bobby but replacing Jack's name with Matt's.

. "Hey, what a minute; why do I get to be the gay one?" Matt complained.

"Because John's not here and you're the next best thing." Steve answered him.

Taby laughed. "You guys are hilarious."

"Yeah." They said in unison smiling.

"Do you guys do this during every movie you watch?" She asked them.

"Yeah, pretty much." Dan replied.

"I remember when we watched _Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs_…" Dan started to say.

"Wait a minute. You guys watched Snow White?" She tried so hard not to laugh.

"Yeah." They all replied. "Why?"

Taby burst into laughter

"What's so funny?" John asked walking into the room.

"Snow White." Steve said.

"Oh God. You didn't tell her we watched that did you?"

"Guilty."

"Anyways back to my story. When we watched it we would mimic the voices. Well only five of them cause there's only five of us. I was sleepy." Dan said.

"I was dock." Sean answered.

"I was known as happy." Matt replied.

"I was sneezy." Steve said.

"Come on John, tell Taby who you were." Sean told him smirking.

John didn't say anything.

"Come on John, who were you?" Taby asked him.

"I was dopey. There you happy? I said it."

Everyone started laughing with the exception of John. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh all you want."

"Don't worry we will." As they all continued laughing.

* * *

Randy rushed into the house in search of Becca. When he didn't see her anywhere downstairs he knew she had to be upstairs. He ran up the stairs and went straight to her room and he began knocking on the door.

Becca opened the door surprised to see Randy. Randy didn't even wait for Becca to invite him in; he just walked right past her and into the room.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked, somewhat annoyed.

"Becca, have you seen Nathan?"

"Yeah, he's in the…"

Randy had to tell Becca but he didn't know how to say it. "Becca I don't know how to tell you this but I kinda saw…" Before Randy could say anymore someone interrupted them.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Nathan?" Randy was confused. How the hell did he get here so fast?

"What's up?" He asked.

"Randy came in here asking for you." Becca informed him.

"Well I'm here now, what do you want?" Nathan asked him.

"Nathan, you've been here the whole time?"

"No, I just got here, why?"

"Didn't you have a meeting to go to?"

"Oh, I already went. It was a short one."

"What was the meeting about?"

"Oh, ah you know just stuff; nothing really important."

Randy couldn't believe it. Nathan was lying right to his face not to mention he was lying to Becca as well.

"Randy if you don't mind, Nathan and I would like to be alone now?" Becca said.

"Oh, right, ok." Randy walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

He had to catch Nathan in the act again and he needed to tell Becca. He hopes she'll believe him.

Taby was still hanging out with John's brothers. They finished watching the movie and now they were just sitting around talking. Something popped into Taby's head that she was curious about so she decided to ask about it.

"It must be hard with your mom and all."

"What do you mean?" Sean asked.

"I mean with your mom being sick and all."

"Mom's sick? Why didn't anyone tell me?" Steve asked feeling left out.

"That's cuz she's not, moron." Dan said slapping him across the head. "Taby, what are you talking about?"

"I just…nevermind. I gotta go do something." She got up and left the room.

"This can't be good." Matt said after Taby left.

"Why? What happened?" Steve asked.

"We'll find out soon."

* * *

John walked into the bedroom to find Taby on the bed with her bags.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Packing" She said without looking at him.

"Why?"

"Because I'm leaving."

"What? You can't leave."

"Why not? I was only supposed to be here for a week and I've stayed longer. I think it's time for me to go home."

"But I don't want you to leave." He admitted honestly.

"Your mom was never sick; was she?" She suddenly asked him.

"Taby I…"

"You lied to me."

"Taby, I'm sorry. It's just…"

"This entire time you've been lying to me."

"I didn't mean to."

Taby laughed. "You didn't mean to."

"I know I say this all the time but I'm really sorry."

"Save it John."

"I only lied to you because I knew you'd never agree to come here."

"Well I'm leaving now."

"What am I supposed to tell my family?"

"I'm sure you can figure something out."

Before the conversation could go any further, John's family walked into the room.

"What's going on?" John Sr. asked."

"Tabatha you're leaving so soon?" Carol asked noticing the bags.

"Ah, yeah."

"John, what did you do?" His mother asked sternly.

"Me? Why does this have to be my fault?"

"Because everything's your fault boy; you know that." His father replied.

"Tabatha don't leave because of something my idiotic son did." Carol told her. "Come on let's go downstairs; I'll make some of my famous hot chocolate."

"Ooo can I have some?" Matt asked a little too excited.

Taby and John stared at each other for a while and then she walked past him and followed Carol downstairs.

This was never going to end, was it?

**A/N: so did you guys like it? review plz and let me know :) HAPPY BIRTHDAY JOHN CENA!! :) :) :)**


	36. Bet On It

**A/N: yes i know i suck with updates these days but it's been a very stressful time...my grandmother passed away recently and shit has just been so crazy the past couple of months with school and everything...i'll try to update sooner but i can't promise you guys anything...but ill try! omg i want to thank you guys for reviewing soo much! my last chapter has 12 reviews which beat my record of 11...so thank you sooo much!! i really really appreciate it :) so here's the next chapter...enjoy! :)**

Randy wanted to kill his little brother. How much of an ass could one person be? Funny, how things took a turn considering he was the ass in the first place. Randy admits that the shit he's done was pretty fucked up and his plans were idiotic. But he had to get Becca back, no matter what he says or does he has to get her back. He wasn't able to get Becca catching Nathan kissing that redhead this time but hopefully next time he would.

* * *

Taby and Mrs. Cena were downstairs in the kitchen. Taby was sitting on one of the stools while Mrs. Cena poured each of them a cup of hot chocolate. Taby began stirring her hot chocolate with her index finger as she stared blankly at it.

"Ok, sweetie; tell me what's wrong?"

Taby hesitated before sighing. "I just want to go home. Coming here was a mistake."

"Look, I know my son can be a jackass, but John really loves you. And I'm sure whatever problems you two have with each other, you guys can work it out."

"Mrs. Cena I appreciate what you and your family have done but I really can't stay here any longer."

"Ok if you won't do it for John then do it for me; just stay a little while longer and then you can leave."

Taby knew she couldn't argue with her so she just looked at Mrs. Cena, her face showing she had given up and she was going to stay.

"That a girl."

* * *

John was in his room walking back and forth when his mom and Taby walked in.

"I fixed everything; now if you do one more thing to upset this girl I will hurt you." Mrs. Cena said and then closed the door on her way out.

After Mrs. Cena left Taby stood by the door not looking once at John. He walked up to her and finally broke the silence.

"So you're staying?"

She looked up at him with nothing but hatred in her eyes and replied. "I hate you." She then walked away from him.

* * *

Becca was in the bathroom after she had just taken a shower. Her back was towards the bathroom door and she was just about ready to take off her towel when someone opened the door.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't think anyone was in here."

Becca quickly wrapped the towel back around her and rushed out the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked standing in the middle of the hallway with nothing but a towel on.

"I said I was sorry. I didn't think anyone was home. Nathan isn't around so I figured you probably went out with him or something."

"Nathan is at a meeting and if you had some brains you'd know you should have knocked."

"A meeting? Again? Didn't he just go to one?"

"What's your point?"

"Nothing I'm just saying."

"Next time knock; you probably did it on purpose anyway."

"If I wanted to see you naked I would have done this." Randy walked up to her and ripped the towel off of her. "Nice mole." He smirked.

Becca quickly picked the towel off of the floor and wrapped it around herself with the most shocked facial expression.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey Jeff; what's up?"

"Hey Gaby; I'm just here watching _Cool as Ice_."

"Oh God; don't tell me you still have that movie?" She laughed at him.

"Guilty." He laughed.

"We watched that movie like eighty-thousand times." She laughed once again.

"Man I love that guy." Jeff said referring to the movie's star Vanilla Ice.

"You're crazy." She giggled.

"Yeah, crazy about you." He whispered.

"What was that?" She asked pretending she didn't hear what he said but she did and a smile spread across her face.

"Nothing. I gotta go I'll talk to you later."

"K, bye." Gaby put her phone on her nightstand. Her and Jeff were doing ok now. She actually had hope for them and that things might be back to what they used to be.

* * *

"So when am I going to meet your family?"

"When the time is right. I have a problem I have to take care of first." Nathan answered as he kissed Linda all across her neck.

Nathan thought he was the luckiest guy on the planet. He had not one but two hot girls and both of them were too stupid to realize he was two-timing them. Things couldn't get any better, he thought.

* * *

The next night Randy and John were in the locker room getting ready for their match that night on RAW.

"So does Becca still hate your guts?" John asked while he tied his laces.

"Does Taby still hate yours?"

"Remember when we could get any girl we wanted too? Life was so much easier then."

"Tell me about it. I mean come on; I'm Randy Orton for God sakes. Any girl would want this." He said doing motioning his hands in a sweep from head to toe and John laughed at his cocky best friend.

"If Taby wasn't so damn stubborn things would probably be a lot easier."

"If my brother wasn't an asshole…"

"Whoa, wait a minute; what do you mean?"

"It turns out that Nathan is cheating on Becca."

"What? Seriously? Does she know?"

"Obviously she doesn't know. I tried telling her but it didn't work out."

"Damn what a dick head." John said surprised about what Nathan was doing.

"Tell me about it."

Before the conversation could go any further Paul a.k.a Triple H entered the room.

"Guys Vince wants to see all of us in his office." He informed them.

"What for?" Randy asked.

"He didn't say." Paul answered him.

The three men then made their way to Vince's office where they were met up by the rest of the superstars of RAW, Smackdown and ECW.

Vince finally came out of his office. "Gentleman I want to thank you all for coming. I have an announcement to make. You all know about the million dollar giveaway on RAW; well I decided on another method of making money and increasing the ratings on RAW; an auction."

The superstars looked at Vince and then looked at one another, confused by what he meant.

"Vince, what do you mean by an auction?" Jeff asked.

"We're going to have ourselves an auction and we're going to be auctioning off you; meaning the WWE superstars. The auction is going to be a one night only thing held in New York City. One at a time a superstar will come out to the stage and the bidding will start, who ever has the highest bid, wins that superstar and a date with him."

"What if you're married?" Shawn Michaels asked.

"Then have your wife bid on you." Vince answered him. "The auction will start in a couple of weeks. I will have more information on it later." Vince then returned to his office.

"An auction? That man comes up with the weirdest things." John said as he and Randy walked back to the locker room.

"It can't be that bad." Randy said.

"What if some ugly chick has the highest bid on you? What are you going to do?"

"Damn I didn't even think of that. Oh I have an idea, if we see anyone ugly bidding on us, then we'll bid on each other."

John laughed. "Deal." And they shook on it.

**A/N: so what do you think? review and let me know...R.I.P MAMA I LOVE AND MISS YOU ;(**


	37. Going Home

**A/N: so heres the next chapter...sorry i take so long to update these days...thank you guys soo much to those who read review alert favorite everything! i love you guys! keep them coming :)**

It was already a week and Taby and John still weren't talking to each other…well Taby wasn't talking to John. Every time he would approach her, she would either walk off or find some excuse to leave.

Now John was in his room watching T.V, when he heard someone walking in the hallway. He opened the door slightly to see who it was and he was just in luck; it was exactly who he wanted it to be. As Taby walked down the hallway, John grabbed her and pulled her in to the room and he put his other hand against her mouth to silence her.

John had cornered Taby against the wall and his hand was still to her mouth. She tried saying something and he removed his hands to see what she was trying to say.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"I just want to talk to you."

"If you haven't noticed; I don't want to talk to you."

"Well then just listen, please."

"I don't want to listen either."

"What the hell is your damn problem?" John yelled lightly.

"My damn problem is you."

"You are so freaking stubborn and I'm sick and tired of your bullshit."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Ever since I've known you, you've been nothing but an annoying little brat. You have to have everything your way. Well news flash; the world does not revolve around you."

"I can't believe you would talk to me like that. You're such an asshole."

"What? Did you think I was going to apologize for the millionth time and beg for your forgiveness? I'm done being the nice guy."

John slowly moved away from Taby and began walking towards the door. "By the way, if you want to leave; be my guest."

After John left, Taby was still against the wall. She couldn't believe what just happened. She never thought John would do or say anything like that. She finally got a hold of herself and began going over to the draws and dressers and getting all her clothes and shoes and everything else she brought with her. John told her to leave, well then she would leave. She called to book herself a plane ticket and after she hung up she began to pack her bags.

* * *

Becca was in the bathroom throwing up for the fifth time that day. She'd been having this stomach virus for the past two days and she couldn't take it much longer. After brushing her teeth she returned back to the guest room. She decided she would go home and call her doctor to see what was wrong with her.

Someone began knocking on the door and Becca answered so they would come in.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"What do you care?"

"Well you've been throwing up for the past couple of days and I just wanted to make sure you were feeling better today."

"Well I'm not and I want to go home."

"Did you tell Nathan?"

"No I'll tell him when he gets…oh God! I think I'm gonna be sick." Becca put her hand against her mouth and made a run for the bathroom.

Randy followed behind her to make sure that she was ok and he walked in on a not so pretty scene. "Oooo…"

She was on her knees, leaning against the toilet bowl, throwing up.

"I'm gonna go call a doctor." Randy started to grab his cell phone out of his pocket.

"No wait. Call the airport and book a flight for me; I want to go home."

"I don't think you should travel."

"I don't care what you think; just call!"

"But Bec..."

"Just call, damn it!"

"Fine."

After being on the phone for about fifteen to twenty minutes, Randy finally finished his call.

"Well you better start packing, your plane leaves in four hours."

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to stay a little longer?"

"I'd love to Mrs. Cena but I really have to go."

"Okay, well make sure you come back soon." John Sr. said after he hugged her.

"I will." Taby smiled.

"We're gonna miss you."

"Aw, I'm gonna miss you guys too Dan."

"Uh uh." Dan said shaking his head. "Remember its sugar lips."

Taby giggled. "Right, sugar lips."

"Tabs, maybe when you come back I can show you some more of my wrestling moves." Sean flirted as he hugged her.

She laughed and hugged him back. "I'd like that." She flirted back.

"Make sure you come back and visit us." Matt said and hugged Taby. He let her go and rested his hands on her shoulders as he stared at her.

Taby looked at him confused. "What?"

"You're still way out of my brother's league."

John rolled his eyes after Matt said that.

Soon Steve pushed everyone out of the way and embraced Taby in a tight hug that lasted for a good five minutes.

"Ok Steve, I'll miss you too." Taby said as he continued to tightly hug her.

"Man that is the longest goodbye ever." John said getting annoyed.

Steve let go of Taby and smirked at John "Jealous."

"Yeah yeah whatever." John grabbed Taby's bags and he and Taby walked out the front door and to John's truck. He put Taby's bags in the truck and then got in afterwards. He started the truck and pulled off on to the road making his way to the airport.

* * *

"Shit! Still no answer." Becca had been calling Nathan for the last two hours and all she got was his voicemail.

"He's still not picking up?" Randy asked.

"No. All I get is his damn voicemail."

"Leave one."

"I already did that. I left like five voicemails and he still hasn't called me back."

"Let me try." Randy dialed Nathan's number and then closed his cell phone afterwards. "No answer."

"Well I can't wait any longer I really have to go. Great how the hell am I supposed to get to the airport?"

"I can take you if you want."

"Well I guess I have no other choice." She sighed.

Randy grabbed Becca's bags and they made their way downstairs.

* * *

"You didn't have to lea…"

"Just shut the fuck up."

"But I…"

"What did I just say?"

There was long moment of silence and then John suddenly spoke up.

"I'm sorry."

Taby looked over at him. "What was that?"

"I'm sorry."

"And what exactly are you sorry for?"

"For what I said earlier; I was way outta line and I shouldn't have said that."

"Oh jeez, what movie did you get that line from John? Cause I'm really not buying it."

"You are impossible! You know that?"

Before Taby could answer him her phone started ringing and she answered it.

"Hi Jeff! What's up?"

"Hey Tabs, I was just calling to see how you were doing and to invite you to something."

"Oh I'm doing fine. I'm on my way to the airport right now so I'll be home soon. So what's this thing you wanna invite me to?"

"Vince is doing this kind of auction thing where he's auctioning off superstars so I was wondering if you wanted to go. You know maybe you can buy someone? I heard Hornswoggle is available" He joked.

Taby laughed. "Oh that's really tempting but I think I'll pass. But yeah sure I'd love to check it out. Just call me"

"I will. I'll talk to you later Tabs. Bye."

"Bye Jeff."

After Taby hung up with Jeff she looked at John. "How come you never told me about that auction thingy?"

"I didn't think you'd care."

"I don't. I just uh…So you're getting auctioned off too?"

"Yup."

"So people are going to bid on you?"

"That's what they do at auctions right? They bid, so yeah."

"So you mean girls are going to bid on you?" The jealousy obvious in her voice.

John smirked. "Yup, why? You're not jealous are you?"

"Pshh, me jealous? I don't think so."

"So you wouldn't care if I spent all night with some random chick. And we can go and do whatever we wanted for as long as we wanted. That wouldn't bother you?"

"Wh..wh..why would it bother me? I don't care what you do?"

"Ok then. I hope the most beautiful girl bets on me and wins."

"Trust me she will."

**A/N: so did you guys like it? review plz :) p.s don't forgot to check out my newest story Torn :)**


	38. The Most Beautiful Winner

**A/N: so here's the thing...i have actually stopped watching wrestling..which is like the biggest shocker because at one point the wwe was my life, seriously! and everyone knows that...but i just have lost interest...idk why? i guess it's cuz of my new obsession over new kids on the block...i literally eat, sleep and breathe nkotb and i have actually been called their number one fan on more than occasion which is fine by me :D :D :D...i saw them in concert at Mohegan Sun on September 30,2008 and let me tell you, it was THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE...and that includes my day of meeting John Cena...I just have the most respect and love for them and they are just so damn amazing! after seeing them in concert it made my love for them so much more stronger, if that was even possible...you guys probably don't care about all of this but i just thought id share it with you still...anywho even if i don't watch the wwe anymore doesn't mean i still don't love to write about it...so my stories will continue :)...p.s plz don't call me a trader or something because of this...just because i don't watch wrestling anymore doesn't mean i still don't love the superstars because i always will...and maybe some day i might get back into it...so here's the next chapter and i hope you enjoy! **

Randy has just gotten back from dropping Becca off at the airport. He kicked his shoes off and put his keys on the coffee table. He grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and scrolled down to Nathan's number. He wanted to strangle his brother. What he was doing to Becca was horrible. He pressed the talk button and when Nathan didn't answer he closed his cell phone.

He grabbed the remote from the coffee table and put on the TV. He started flipping through the channels to see if there was any anything interesting on and he stopped at an episode of _Supernatural. _Randy watched the show for about 20 minutes until his phone rang. He looked at who was calling and answered.

"Hey Vince, what's going on?"

"Just calling everyone on the roster to remind them of the auction tomorrow night."

"That's tomorrow? Oh shit I totally forgot!"

"Well it's a good thing I called and reminded you. Be at the arena by 11 to go over everything and help set up and the auction will start at 6 p.m."

"Got it."

After he got off the phone with Vince, Randy called John; it went straight to voicemail and he didn't bother to leave one. He got up off the couch and headed to his room to pack for tomorrow.

* * *

Becca opened the door to the apartment and dropped her bags on the floor. She closed the door and suddenly heard some noise coming from the kitchen.

* * *

Taby heard the front door shut and quickly grabbed a knife from one of the drawers and she tiptoed her way to the living room.

* * *

Becca grabbed an umbrella and she quietly walked over to the kitchen, umbrella in hand.

* * *

Taby turned the corner with the knife behind her back, grasping it tightly ready to lash it out. She quickly brought it in front of her and she started yelling when an umbrella was swinging towards her head. Becca screamed because a knife was being shoved into her face.

Taby and Becca both dropped their weapons and looked at each other.

"What are you doing here?" They asked in unison.

"This is where I live." They said again.

They both looked at each other almost ready to cry and smiled. "I missed you so much." Becca said as she hugged Taby.

"I missed you too." Taby said hugging Becca back.

After letting go of each other they both looked at the floor. "A knife? You could've stabbed me to death."

"Yeah, well I'm sorry. But seriously Becca an umbrella? It's not exactly raining men in this house."

Becca laughed. "Sorry. Next time I'll grab a bat or something."

Taby laughed back. "That's better."

"So what are you doing here? Oh my God how was it staying with John?"

"It was fun actually. His parents are great and his brothers are just too funny. I just love them." She smiled.

"You didn't really answer my question; how was it staying with John?" She emphasized his name.

"Well that was just pure torture! I had to sleep in the same bed with a man I couldn't have sex with!"

Becca laughed. "Well you could've, you just chose not to."

"I'm an idiot, aren't I?"

"Well…yeah." Becca laughed.

"So how was your trip?"

"Oh my trip to hell was just amazing. Nathan was hardly ever home, because he was always going to his meetings and Randy was just...well let's just forget about Randy; oh and to top it all off, I came down with some kind of stomach flu and I've just been throwing up so much."

"Aw, I'm sorry hun; Did you call the doctor?"

"Not yet, but I will soon."

"Oh yeah, I was gonna ask if you know about the auction that WWE is doing?"

"No, what auction?"

"Apparently Vince is going to be auctioning off some of the WWE superstars. And if you win, you spend the evening with them. And all the money goes to charity. It's actually a pretty good idea."

"Yeah it is. We should go."

Taby smiled. "I was hoping you would say that. So come on let's go get ready."

"Um why?" Becca asked looking confused.

"Cuz the auction is tonight."

"You could've told me this sooner."

Taby grinned. "I know. Come on let's go."

* * *

John pulled up into the parking lot and as soon as he got out of the vehicle he was greeted by Randy.

"Dude, I've missed you."

"Um, ok?"

"Not like that. I just meant we haven't talked much in awhile."

"It's ok Randy; it's not my place to judge anybody." He joked.

"Man just shut up and come help set up."

"Taby's coming to the auction tonight."

"You must be happy."

"I am. But it doesn't mean she's gonna be bidding, well not on me at least."

"Keep your fingers crossed."

"So what's new with you?"

"My life fucking sucks man."

"I'm guessing things didn't go well it Becca."

"You guessed right."

"Well Taby and I aren't exactly peachy either so I know what you're going through."

"Some how I feel Becca and Taby be having the same conversion about us."

John laughed. "Yeah you're probably right."

John and Randy continued with their conversation as they finished help setting up for tonight.

* * *

It was around 4:30 p.m and Becca and Taby had finished getting ready. They were now on their way out the door.

"I hope tonight is gonna be fun."

"Me too. I need a fun night, because lately my life has been a mess." Becca answered as she put her lip gloss on in the car.

"Um Becca, I'd prefer it if you didn't put make up on while you're driving."

"It's just lip gloss."

"Yeah well you won't be needing just lip gloss when they try to fix your face if you crash."

"Oh well that's a nice thought."

"What? I'm just saying."

"So are you going to bid on anyone tonight?"

"Isn't that the point of going?"

"Well yeah, I just mean if you do bid, who will you bid on?"

Taby smirked. "You'll see. What about you?"

"I was thinking Hornswoggle." She joked.

"Oh yeah, now that's what I'm talking about." Taby burst out laughing.

Becca laughed too and she and Taby just continued to drive as they talked about what else happened in the past couple of weeks.

* * *

The superstars were all set and ready for tonight. Randy peeped through the curtain to see the crowd getting settled in and there definitely was a full house tonight.

"This place is packed."

John walked over to look and he nodded in agreement. "Yeah man." He continued to look around to see if he would find a familiar face, but had no luck."

"Looking for Taby?"

"No man, I just…I was just…"

"Right, whatever you say John, whatever you say." Randy teased.

* * *

The girls finally got there and made their way to some seats.

"Wow lots of people." Becca said looking around.

Soon Vince came out on stage and the crowd started cheering, with a few fans throwing in some boos.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to a night that you may never forget. As you all know I put this night together just so we can have a great time, you and the WWE superstars. One by one a superstar will come out and we will start the bidding at 25 dollars and whoever bids the highest wins the superstar for that night. So are you all ready?"

The crowd erupted into loud cheers and claps.

"Then let the bidding again."

"First up we have Ted Dibiase Jr."

"Ted is a second generation WWE superstar. He likes hiking, swimming, oh and wrestling."

Ted showed off a little and soon the bidding began.

"Do I hear 25 dollars?"

"50!' Some woman shouted.

"Do I hear 55?"

"100."

"Whoa 100!

"500!"

"Anyone one else?..Ok then 500 going once, 500 going twice…and sold for 500 dollars."

"Ok the next person we have is a man whose dream was to become a dentist. Ladies and gentleman, I give you Gene Snitsky. And the bidding begans."

Do I hear 25 dollars?"

The crowd was dead silent.

"How about 20?"

No reaction.

"15?"

Still no reaction.

"Aw come on people, it's for a good cause."

Ten minutes later. "Sold to the woman with the missing front teeth for 75 cents."

"And next we have the rainbow haired warrior Jeff Hardy!"

The crowd went wild. Before Vince could even continue talking bids were being made.

"1000 dollars."

"2000."

"4000."

"I bid 5000."

"Damn 5000! Anyone else bid higher." Vince asked.

When no one answered Vince said "And sold to the blonde in the back of the room."

Jeff greeted the lady and smiled.

"So wanna just skip the talking and go straight to the hotel?" The blonde asked.

"Sorry I'm taken." He said, keeping Gaby in mind.

"So?"

Jeff looked at the woman and shook his head.

"And now we have a very handsome fellow. He is a man with many talent and hobbies, such as not bathing. He's half man, half leprechaun, Hornswoggle!"

He came out jumping around the stage hyping the crowd up and then the bidding began.

"5000!"

"Holy shit! 5000 for that thing?" Vince looked on in shock.

"5500."

"5600."

"7000!"

"Wow! This is a night full of miracles. Sold for 7000 dollars to the 6 ft woman."

For the next couple hours the rest of the superstars were being bid on and they saved the best looking superstars for last.

"And now we have the Chain Gang Commander, John Cena!"

The female fans exploded into loud cheers.

"7000 dollars!"

"8000!"

"10,000."

"13,000!"

"Wow that's a lot of money; Come on ladies, I know you have more."

15,000."

Everyone looked at the woman who just bid 15,000 dollars because that was a lot of money.

Even though he didn't show it, John was actually really depressed because he was hoping that the most beautiful girl would bid on him.

When nobody else was putting their money on John, Vince continued. "15,000 going once, 15,000 going twice…and so…"

"20,000!"

"What are you doing?!" Becca looked at Taby surprisingly.

John looked around to see who just bid and couldn't really pinpoint the exact person since there were so many people in the room.

"20,000 going once, 20,000 going twice...and sold for 20,000!"

John waited to see who the lucky winner was and when saw who it was he grinned widely. "Well I was right about one thing."

"What's that?" Taby asked.

"The most beautiful girl did win."

**A/N: so what did you guys think? review review oh and did i mention review :D**

**peace, love and nkotb 333**


	39. Close To You

**A/N: hiiii im backkkk...so life has been pretty crazy...went to my second New Kids On The Block concert and it was amazingggggg :D :D :D...school has been going good and ive been really busy with that...im trying to find another job to save up to get myself an apartment and well i barely have time to breathe...i was actually considering deleting all of my stories because it's kind of hard to write them now especially with me not *in love* with John anymore :p and because the OC's in this story don't even talk anymore...but then i thought about how much ive worked on these stories and im thankful for all of you who have read and reviewed and well i don't wanna disappoint you guys...so the stories WILL continue :)...so i hope you guys enjoy this chapter...it's not much but it's something :) p.s HAPPY 19th BIRTHDAY to me :D **

"So you have to tell me, where did you get $20,000 from?" John asked Taby as they walked away from the stage.

Taby laughed. "Oh wait, you thought I was paying for you with my own money; your the one that's gonna be coughing up the money honey." She smiled and then walked away from him.

"Hold up, so why did you come here then? I can obviously see your not interested in me; so?"

"Who said I wasn't interested in you? I just said that I wasn't paying for this auction."

"Okkkk hold up woman! First you cuss me out and go all godzilla on me and now your acting like this."

"Godzilla? So I remind you of Godzilla? That's real nice John."

"I didn't mean that, I just...your just so damn confusing."

"Don't hurt your brain; I need to talk to you about Randy and Becca."

"What about them?"

"Well Becca is dating this Nathan guy..."

"Yeah, Randy's brother."

"Whatttt? Randy's brother?"

"You mean you didn't know?"

"Well obviously not; boy Becca sure knows how to pick 'em."

John laughed. "Tell me about it."

"Anyway, I've only met him once and he seemed nice but now I'm not so sure. Becca called him like 100 times tonight and he never answered. Seriously how busy can one person be that they can't answer their girlfriend's call?"

"That's because Nathan is cheating on Becca." John immediately put his hand to his mouth. "Oh crap, pretend you didn't hear that."

"Cheating on her?! Nathan is fucking cheating on her?! I'll kill him!"

"Randy wants to kill him too."

"Randy knows? So why won't he fucking do something about it?"

"Relax woman. What's he suppose to do? It's none of his business and besides Becca hates him and if he tells her her boyfriend is cheating on her, then all hell will break loose."

"Well imma make it my business." She said angrily. "Can't believe that asshole would do something like that. You people are all alike!"

"You people? Who's you people?" John asked offended.

"You, Randy and Nathan. What is it with you men? Do you always have to cheat?".

"Hey, not all of us cheat. Just because Nathan is a dick doesn't mean we all are."

"That's where your wrong, because you are all dicks!"

"Ok can we not argue now, aren't we here to try and figure out what to do with this whole situation?"

"Fine, we'll argue later." She made a face at him after she said that.

"Thank you. Ok so we gotta let Randy in on the plan. I'll go find him, wait right here."

Taby waited for John to come back with Randy and as she did she received a text message from Becca.

"_Where are you?"_

"_I'm with John, at a restaurant." _She lied since she didn't want her knowing what was really going on.

"_Oooo have fun and give me all the details later!"_

"_Lol ok"_

Taby put her cellphone back in her pocket and John came back with Randy.

"So where's Becca?" Randy asked.

"Oh umm she's probably heading home."

"I wanted to say hi." Randy said sounding disappointed that he didn't get to see Becca.

"Don't worry you'll get to see her soon." Taby assured him with a smile.

"Ok so let's talk about this plan people." John said.

"We gotta find way so that Becca catches Nathan with his little whore." Taby spoke.

"Everyday Nathan goes to a "meeting", why don't we have Becca just follow him to see where he goes?"

"Why would she follow him? She doesn't even suspect anything."

"We'll just have to figure something out later. We gotta find a way to destroy Nathan." John chimed in.

"Destroy?" Taby and Randy both looked at John.

"Sorry, I got caught up in the moment."

"Oh by the way John, if Becca asks we went to dinner tonight."

"Can we really have dinner tonight?" He asked sincerely.

Taby looked at him. "How about tomorrow?"

John looked shocked. "Really?!"

"Sure, we'll have dinner and figure out this operation destroy Nathan."

"Great." John grinned and Taby giggled.

* * *

"Ughhhh this fucking sucks!"

"What happened?"

"I freaking bet all my money on John and that stupid slut won him instead; damn it!"

"Rachael, why don't you just give up on John? There's lots of guys interested in you, why are you so stuck on the one guy who won't even give you the time of day?" Sam asked her younger twin.

"Oh trust me, after I'm finished, John will be giving me more than just the time of day."

* * *

"So how was the auction?"

"It was a lot fun; some blond won me for $5000."

"Oh, I see. So do blonds really have more fun?" She asked jokingly.

"I say it's about even." He laughed.

She laughed back. "So um, was she um, was she pretty?" Gaby nervously asked afraid of Jeff thinking she was jealous, which she was but she didn't want him to think that.

"She wasn't as pretty as you."

Gaby smiled over the phone. "You're so sweet."

"I'm only speaking the truth. So I was wondering if you wanted to hangout soon?"

"I'd love to. Maybe we can go see _Max Payne_?"

"Sure but I basically already know what's going to happen in the movie. Taby seen it the day it came out and she had to call me and tell me every detail."

Gaby laughed. "Well you know Taby and her love for Mark Wahlberg."

"Maybe that's we she loves John; him and Mark look alike."

Gaby giggled. "I think your right. Now if only I could find a guy that looked like Paul Walker." She teased.

"Well I'm no Paul Walker but I can be fast and furious."

"We'll see about that." She smirked. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok then, goodnight."

"Goodnight Jeff."

* * *

"I cannot believe Taby and I are going on a date tomorrow." John smiled excitedly.

"I thought it was just dinner?"

"Can you just let me have my moment please?"

"Right, sorry. Oh my God, you and Taby are finally going out. This is so exciting, Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God!" Randy said jumping up and down acting like a teenage girl. "Is that better?"

"Much better."

**A/N: so what did you guys think? it's my birthday so leave me reviews plzz :) :) :)**


	40. Damn You Look So Good It Hurts Me

**A/N: woooo another updateeee :D Happy Thanksgiving :) i was in a giving mood so i decided to update; not to mention ive been drinking tonight for my birthday :) btw thanks for all the birthday wishes :)...soooo this chapter is short but sweet so i hope you guys enjoy it! :)...p.s i just realized that i named both Roommates latest chapter and Innocence's latest chapter *Close To You* and I didn't even realize it before...oh and it's a NKOTB song :)**

"Dude what do you think about this shirt?" John asked Randy as he held up a black button down shirt against his chest.

"Too dark."

"How about this one?" He held up a white shirt this time

"Too light."

"Yo can you help me find a shirt? I need to look goodnight."

"Dude, it's only Taby."

"Exactly; come on man. I need to look perfect. You know how long I've waited for this night?"

"John it's only dinner; not the night you're going to lose your virginity. Relax man. You know I gotta feeling Taby and Becca are having this same conversation."

"Let's go shopping!" John grabbed his keys and practically dragged Randy out the door.

"Ok, now I know they're having this exact conversation."

* * *

"Ughhh I have nothing to wear tonight!" Taby tumbled through her entire wardrobe and she still couldn't find anything to wear that would please her.

"Girl, you have so much freaking clothes; just pick something. Here how about this?" Becca picked up a red blouse with a black skirt.

"No I can't wear that. I wore that when John and I first went to the movies."

"So?"

"Soooo John already saw me in that."

"Seriously Taby! Besides it's not like you're going to be keeping your clothes on tonight."

"Oh hell no! That is not happening."

"If you say so."

"Beccaaaa I am not having sex with John."

"Who said anything about sex?" She teased.

Taby threw a pillow at her. "Come on; we're going shopping."

* * *

"How's this shirt?" John grabbed a red t-shirt off of the rack.

"I don't like the design."

"What about this one?" He grabbed a dark blue shirt this time.

"Too much cleavage. It's scandalous! I love it; get it."

"You are a strange man." John said shaking his head.

"And that's why you love me." Randy grinned.

* * *

"Thank God you finally finished shopping early cuz God knows how long you take to get ready." Becca and Taby came back from the mall and Taby was now getting dressed.

"That outfit is pretty though, right?"

"Yesssss; for the millionth time it's beautiful."

"Ok, Ok; I'm just asking." Taby said as she did her hair.

"Nervous?" Becca asked her.

"Yessss! Is it weird that I have butterflies?" She admitted honestly.

"Aww that's cute." She smiled. "Trust me when John sees you he won't be able to take his eyes of off you, or his hands for that matter." Becca smirked.

* * *

"Dude smell me."

"What?"

"Smell me."

"Um John I don't think I'm ready to take that next step in our relationship." Randy joked.

"Just shut up and smell me."

"You smell good." Randy said after he sniffed John.

"Are you sure? It's not too much axe or too little?"

"It's fine John. Now go please."

"Oh man, my stomach feels all weird inside."

"I think you have the butterflies."

"Should I take some Pepto Bismo for it?"

Randy looked at John and just shook his head. "Here man." He handed John his keys. "Just go."

John grabbed his keys from Randy and made his way out the door.

* * *

"So what restaurant are you going to?" Becca asked.

"John wouldn't tell me."

"Aw he's surprising you; that's so sweet."

"I guess." Taby shrugged.

"Oh shut up! Admit it, that's sweet."

"Ok fine, it is kinda sweet."

Soon a knock came from the door and Taby got up from the couch and went to go open the door.

She opened it and when John saw her his jaw dropped. "Um wow! You look...wow! You look amazing."

She was wearing a little black dress with spaghetti straps. It was simple yet sexy.

Taby blushed. "Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself. In fact if I dare say, she went up and whispered in his ear "I think you look sexy."

She smirked at him and then began walking.

"Am I dreaming?" John asked himself. He then pinched himself. "Nope this is for real." And he smiled happily.

**A/N: so was it good? review plzzzz :)**


	41. Stare At You

**A/N: im backkkk...woooo im on a roll with these updates :D...so hopefully you get another one soon....so in the meantime here's the next chapter :)...p.s idk if this central park thing is possible but i thought it was cute...and even if you can't do what John did in real life well w/e it's my story haha...and after all it is called fanFICTION XD...and with that said...hope you enjoy! **

"So where are we going?"

"I told you already it's a surprise."

"I hate surprises." She complained

"Trust me, you're gonna love this one."

"Ugh! Come on John just tell me."

"Be patient woman."

"Grr, fine then."

John laughed at Taby as he continued to drive to their destination.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey Becca; what's up?"

"Finally! Nathan I've been calling you for the longest time. Why won't you pick up your phone?"

"Aww babe, I'm sorry. But you know I'm not allowed to answer personal calls during my meetings."

"Nathan, you spend more time at your damn meetings than you spend with your girlfriend."

"I know, I know and I'm really sorry but I promise I'll make it up to you. When I get home I'll take you out. How does that sound?"

"Too late; I'm already back home in New York."

"What? When did you get back?"

"Yesterday; if you answered your damn phone then maybe you'd know that."

"Tell you what, how about…"

Soon a knock came to Becca's door.

"Nathan I gotta go, bye."

Becca went to see who was at the door and when she opened it, she glared at the person in front of her.

"If looks could kill, I'd be dead right now."

"What the hell do you want Randy?"

"Um I was in the neighborhood and I thought I'd stop by."

"Well thanks for stopping by, goodnight Ran…" She began to shut the door but Randy blocked her from doing so.

"No, no wait. Actually I wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

"Can I come in?"

Becca rolled her eyes and sighed as she opened the door all the way to let him in.

"So how've you been?"

"Um Randy is there a point to this?" She asked getting impatient.

"Look I don't know how to tell you this…but I need to tell you."

"Ok so then tell me."

"It's about, it's about…"

"About who?"

"It's um, it's about Na…Nathan."

"Ok?"

"Yeah there you go, it's about Nathan." Randy said relieved that he actually got out the persons name he was talking about.

"Ok so what about Nathan?" She asked with her arms folded.

"He umm…I saw him…He was there…And I tried to tell you but I couldn't."

"In English please."

"Nathan's cheating on you." He blurted out.

"What?!" She yelled.

"I'm really sorry Becca."

"You're lying!"

"Why would I make up something like that?"

"Because you're you and you're jealous and you can't see me happy with someone else so you made up a fucking like thinking I'd believe you. Well guess what? I stopped believing what you said a long time ago."

"But Becca I saw him. He was at some redhead's house."

"And how exactly did you know he was there?" She questioned.

"Because I…I followed him."

"Oh real nice Randy; real fucking nice! Now you're spying on your brother."

"I didn't mean to, it's just that he's always saying he has some kind of meeting to go to and that's the meetings he's talking about. Becca he's lying to you."

"Get out!" She said calmly.

"What?"

"I said get the fucking hell out of my house now!" She screamed this time.

"Bec."

"Now!"

"Fine."

He walked over to the door and opened it. "I'm really sorr…" Before he could finish his sentence she slammed the door on his face.

Randy knew he should've waited until he, John and Taby figured out a plan, but who knows how long that would've taken. He decided to take matters into his own hands and like he predicted before, it backfired on him. He still had to figure out a way to have Becca catch Nathan in the act.

* * *

"Wow! This looks so beautiful!" She smiled.

"So you like it?"

"I love it!"

"I thought you might." He grinned.

John had the entire Central Park shut down just for him and Taby for this one night. He had layed out a blanket on the grass with dinner all prepared. The entire park was filled with bright lights and Taby just loved the scenery.

"John this place looks amazing."

He smiled.

"I come here all the time but tonight it just seems more beautiful then ever."

"That's cuz we're here." He smirked.

"Oh yeah that's it." She replied sarcastically. "So how did you manage to do all of this?" She asked.

"Hey I'm John Cena; I've got connections."

She giggled at him.

"So should we get this date started?" He smiled

She looked him with her eyebrow raised. "This isn't a date John, we're only here to talk about this plan with Nathan, Randy and Becca."

His smile faded. "Right, no date. "

Even though Taby didn't consider this a date, John definitely did.

They walked over to the blanket and sat down.

"Champagne?" He asked.

"Wow you really went all out. I definitely got my $20,000 worth."

"You mean _my _$20,000."

She laughed. "Right, _your _$20,000 worth."

Taby took a bite of her meal ."Mmm delicious. I'm guessing you didn't cook this." She teased.

"Of course not, that's what take out is for. There's an italian restaurant right around the corner that I heard had excellent food."

"Well it definitely does."

Taby and John continued to eat their dinner and drink their champagne.

* * *

Becca could not believe what just happened. After she kicked Randy out she started crying because of what he said. There was no way Randy was telling the truth and there was no way that Nathan was lying to her. It just didn't make any sense; but then again Randy did have a point. Nathan was always at some meeting and he never answered his phone when she tries to call him. But she still didn't think Nathan was doing anything wrong. Randy was and will always be a liar, so Becca wouldn't believe anything he said.

* * *

Randy was back at the hotel he was staying at. He decided to call Taby and tell her that he already told Becca everything and that she didn't believe him.

He found her number in his contacts and pressed talk. When she didn't answer the phone, he didn't bother leaving a voicemail, he just tried calling John...no answer.

"What the hell people? Answer your damn phone!" He said sounding aggravated.

* * *

After dinner John and Taby took a walk around the park. Ironically enough they didn't even mention anything about the plan involving there friends. Taby was having one of the best nights of her life, of course she wouldn't admit to that, especially admitting it to John. But this was like the perfect date...or non date.

John was so happy that Taby actually agreed to having dinner with him. It surprised him at first when they were actually getting along but he was glad of it. They continued walking and Taby stopped to look at all the lights.

"It's so beautiful."

As Taby stared at all the mesmerizing lights John stared at her. Taby smiled at all the lights as she watched in awe and didn't even notice John staring. She was mesmerized by the lights and John was mesmerized by her.

She then turned to John and was kind of taken aback at him looking at her like that. Him staring at her like that made her week in the knees. "John."

"I could just stare at you forever."

When he said that her heart started beating faster than ever and Taby couldn't believe he just said that. She kept thinking why she was rejecting him, especially since he was the perfect guy ever. And after that line he just pulled on her, it made Taby realize that she never stopped being in love with John. In fact this whole night reminded her of how perfect they were...are.

"John I..."

He grabbed her hand and gently pulled her towards him as he put his index finger to her lips. "Shhh."

She swallowed hard and when he put his arm around her waist, it sent chills up and down her spine. He leaned in closer and not noticing it, Taby leaned in closer as well. "I love you." He whispered against her lips and then closed the distance between them.

The kiss started off slow and sweet and then John picked up the pace when he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. John's left hand was rested on Taby's lower back and his right hand was on the back of her neck. Taby had both arms wrapped around John's neck. He kissed her harder and Taby gladly returned the kiss. Soon it started raining and neither of them noticed and they continued to kiss in the rain.

**A/N: so did you like it? review plzzz :)**


	42. Sexify My Love

**A/N: hey guys im backkk with another update :) i wanna thank everyone who's been reading and reviewing so far...it means a lot to me XD...so this chapter has a scene that i think some of you have been waiting for and it took me a while to write..the chapter isn't very long but i hope you enjoy it anyway :) **

**p.s i don't own anyone one or anything in this story except for the OC's :)**

Becca had been in the bathroom for the past half hour throwing up. She figured it was something she ate because she felt so nauseous. After brushing her teeth, she went into the kitchen and grabbed some crackers and ginger ale. She thought it might help settle her stomach. She made her way into the living room and sat down on the sofa. She turned the T.V on and began flipping through the channels to see if there was anything good on. She came across Stephen King's_ Dreamcatcher _and decided to watch that. Becca still felt a little queasy as she ate the crackers and drank the ginger ale so she stopped. She finally decided to make an appointment with her doctor. She flipped open her cell phone and scrolled down to find Dr. Seerah's number and pressed talk.

* * *

John and Taby continued in their lip lock which seemed to go on forever. John pulled back and looked at Taby.

"That was..."

Taby grabbed John by his shirt and pulled him towards her as she pressed her lips against his.

She smiled against his lips. "I know."

She looked at him watching as the raindrops hit him. His shirt was soaked from the rain so it stuck to his body and that turned Taby on even more.

John stared at her, watching as the rain droplets hit her face and then slowly slide off. He didn't think he could ever see someone so beautiful.

Taby wrapped her arms around John's neck as they both moved in closer and pressed their lips against each other. She started to take off his shirt, but had a little trouble doing so since it was stuck to his body because of it being soaked by the rain. Finally she managed to get it off. As he caressed her neck with his lips, John slid the spaghetti straps from her dress off of Taby's shoulder and the dress fell to the ground. John picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He carried her to the area where they had the blanket set up. Still in their lip lock, John gently laid her down, his lips never leaving hers. Finally he pulled back, John's sensual gaze examined the length of her body.

"God, your beautiful."

He watched her closely, as if trying to read her expression. Her bottom lip was caught between her teeth. John gently traced his finger down her soft and silky skin, she shivered from his touch.

John began to unhook Taby's bra with one hand as his other hand softly stroked her thigh. He lowered his head and started to caress her nipple with his tongue. A moan slipped out her lips as she arched her back upwards.

He moved his mouth away from her breast and to her mouth. He sucked her tongue into his mouth, his tongue tangling with hers. Taby fiddled with John's jeans, trying to get them off of him. And with the assistant of John, they came off, as well as his boxers. John's mouth left hers and slid down the side of her neck, where he started brushing teasing kisses all across. As he continued to do this, he moved his hand down again, gently stroking the inside of her thigh and sliding her panties down her long legs.

His lips moved back up to her mouth and he kissed her hard and passionately. Taby's body felt weak, sluggish, his kisses drugging. His mouth and tongue were doing things to her she never thought possible.

Her thoughts skittered away when she felt John's tongue touch a place between her thighs that was so sensitive, she nearly jumped out of her skin. The moan she tried so hard to suppress slipped past her lips as her body arched upward into the intimate caress. She felt John's tongue dip inside her and never in her life has she felt pleasure quite like this. If it wasn't for his strong grasp that he had on her hips, Taby would be wiggling all over the place. He thrust his tongue in and out, in and out. She cried out, letting her thighs fall open as he body thrummed in time to his thrusting tongue. She touched his shoulders, his body tensed.

After finally giving her pleasure that was so exquisite, John looked at her.

"You sure you want to do this?"

She nodded her head yes as she continued to stare at him.

"It's going to hurt a little, ok?"

Taby nodded her head and waited for the pain that would come with losing her virginity. She felt something hot and hard probe between her legs and she knew she was about to lose her virginity and stiffened. The pain that followed was no more or less then she expected, but sharp enough to steal her breathe. Soon the pain was easing as she stretched to accommodate the length and thickness of him.

John began to move in and out of her slowly, giving her the pleasure of a lifetime. Still thrusting in and out of her, John kissed her, a long slow kiss, thrusting his tongue inside her mouth, tasting her thoroughly. Taby began to pant as the pleasure she felt spread throughout her body. She moved her hand all across his skin, caressing it. His body responded spontaneously as she drove hard into her depths. His kisses became deeper, more erotic, his tongue delving into her mouth, sucking on her tongue until she groaned.

Finally after they both reached a thousand points of brilliant light, John collapsed against Taby.

* * *

Randy laid on his bed thinking about what had happened between him and Becca earlier tonight. That was all he kept thinking about. It frustrated him so much with how Nathan could just get away with crap like this. Yes Nathan was his brother and he loved the guy to death but he was going to make him pay the consequences for lying to Becca and for hurting her. He decided he needed to get his mind off of all this drama so he got up and went over the couch and sat down. He turned the T.V on and started to watch _SAW II. _

**A/N: so did you guys like it? review plz and let me know...HAPPY HOLIDAYS :D **


	43. Better in Time

**A/N: hey im backkk! sorry for the long wait...so ive been kinda watching wwe...Congrats to Randy for winning the Royal Rumble :) last year it was John, this year it was Randy...maybe next year it'll be Jeff XD...speaking of Jeff, im totally pissed that he lost the title because of Matt grrr -_-so anyways ive been reading *New Moon* and now i see why there's so many twilight fanatics...the book is awesome and im loving me some jacob :) but i do miss Edward not being in the book much...so anyway i cannot believe i have almost 300 hundred reviews! you guys are amazinggg! thank you soooo much to those who review it really means a lot! and i appreciate it sooo much! so this next chapter isn't very eventful but i hope you guys enjoy it : )**

Taby rolled over to the other side to see a smiling John.

"Good morning."

"Mm..morning." She smiled back as she snuggled up against him.

After finally realizing where they were, they quickly sat up.

"Maybe we should get dressed and go. I think it's illegal to be fully naked in Central Park." He smirked

"Or maybe we can just lay here and do some more of what we did last night." She said as she kissed him softly on the lips. "Come on let's get dressed before the cops arrest us." She joked.

* * *

Randy awoke to the sound of the TV; he must of fell asleep with it on. He turned it off and then headed for the bathroom. After brushing his teeth and washing his face, he flipped open his cell phone and pressed the speed dial number two.

"Hello?"

"Congrats dude!"

"For what?"

"You got laid last night!"

"What the hell Randy?"

"Don't play dumb with me John. You didn't come back to the hotel last night and now I know why."

"I'll call you later."

"Tell Taby I said hi."

"Goodbye!" John said sternly into the phone.

After John closed his phone shut, Taby spoke up.

"Randy?"

"What are you psychic?"

Taby giggled. "No, I figured it was Randy since he's the only person that would call you after something like this happened."

"Something like what?"

"You know." She replied timidly.

"Oh that." John grinned.

"So I've been thinking and I wanna go back to Mass with you for a little while."

"Seriously?" John asked stunned.

"Yeah." She smiled. "And plus your parents are so nice and I love your brothers."

" Oh right, my brothers; joy!" He replied in a sarcastic tone.

Taby laughed as she playfully slapped him on the arm. "Stop being so jealous.

"I am not jealous."

Taby gave him a look.

"I'm not."

"Ok whatever you say John."

* * *

Becca sipped on her coffee she had just made for herself when she heard someone pull up at the front of the house. She looked through the blinds to see who it was and smiled to herself.

* * *

Taby fiddled with her keys until she finally found the right one and she opened the door to her apartment.

"Oh my God!"

"What?" Taby was startled.

"You slept with John last night!"

"What? Um we were just..."

"Oh I know what you were just."

"Becca I don't know what your talk..."

"Oh please! Your dress is on backwards and your hair is a hott mess!"

"Ok fine your right."

"Ahh I knew it!" She smiled. "Sooo tell me how was your first time? Did he use a condom?"

"Becca!"

"Did he?"

"Uhh I can't remember. I'm gonna go shower and change."

* * *

Randy opened the door when he heard a knock coming from it.

"Dude where's your keycard?" He asked John.

"I don't know. I must've left it here."

"So how was your date?" Randy asked curiously.

"You really need to stop watching all them damn soap operas." John replied.

"What? Im curious."

"It was amazing." John flash backed to last night and thought about how incredibly amazing it really was.

"I'm so happy for you." Randy said pretending to shed a tear as he teased John.

"Your an ass."

"Oh speaking of asses, I told Becca about Nathan and about him cheating on her."

"What? Randy that wasn't part of the plan."

"I know, I know but I couldn't help myself. She has to know the truth."

"Well does Becca believe you?"

"No."

"Let's just stick to the original plan ok? We have to catch Nathan and his little skank together eventually."

"Yeah your right, I just hope it's soon."

John nodded and then started to pack his bags.

"Where you going?" Randy asked.

"Back to Mass for a little bit before I gotta go back to work. You're gonna stay here? Or are you gonna head to Sacramento?"

"Is that where RAW is next?"

"Mhmm." After he finished packing John grabbed all his things and made his way to the door.

"I'll see you later man."

"Alright bro, peace." John replied and then shut the door behind him.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

"Packing."

"Yeah I can see that, but why are you packing? Where are you going?"

"To Mass with John."

"Really? So it's official then? You guys are back together right? I mean after last night how can you not be back together."

"We're back together...i think."

"What do you mean you think?"

The conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"That's John, I'll get it."

She opened the door. "Hey."

"Hey, you all set." He asked.

"Mhmm."

"Hey John." Becca said greeting him with a grin.

"Oh hey Becca, how are you?"

"I'm good, but I'm sure your doing better." She smirked.

"Becca!" Taby said sternly.

"What? I'm just saying."

Taby looked at John. "She knows about last night."

"Did you tell her?"

"No, she figured it out."

"I don't know how she and Randy do that."

"I'll see you later." Taby turned to look at Becca.

"Ok then."

"See ya Becca." John said as he grabbed Taby's bags.

"Bye John.

After shutting the door after them, they headed to John's truck. John put the key in the ignition and started the truck.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready." She replied.

**A/N: so did you like it? review and let me know what you think :) **


	44. Officially Over

**A/N: hey guys! OMG so i have to say the last couple weeks of RAW were genius! i am soo loving the storyline between Randy and the McMahons and now that Triple H is involved it's even better! I absolutely adore Stephanie and Shane 333 and I'm so glad they're back on tv. I can't wait to see what happens next! btw the first match at No Way Out was one of the best matches I've seen in a long ass time...very entertaining XD so here's an update and I hope you guys enjoy! :)**

"See I told you! There he is, right there! Fucking jerk!"

"What an asshole!" Taby said enraged

"Yeah man, he's a real dick." John chimed in

Randy, John and Taby were parked outside that red head's house and could clearly see Nathan and her in a hot make out session.

"I say we go inside and beat the little man whore to a bloody pulp!" Randy replied furiously

"Hold it there. We aren't doing anything...yet. First Becca has to see this for herself." John answered.

"She's not picking up her phone." Taby said

"Listen guys, I'm really sorry I messed up your trip." Randy spoke

John and Taby were on their way back to Massachusetts when Randy called them. He wanted to show them Nathan and his red head in the act.

"It's ok." Taby smiled.

"Not for me. Dude I could've gotten laid." John said

Taby smacked him on the arm. "John!"

"What?" He asked with mocked innocence

"Randy don't listen to him. We want to help you with this. I want you and Becca to be together."

"You do?" Randy asked surprisingly

She nodded her head.

"I thought you hated me?"

"I did. I thought you were the biggest asshole. I thought you were a scumbag, a two-timing low life son of a bit..."

"I get it." Randy interrupted her insults to him. "Thanks."

"Sorry." She laughed lightly. "Becca needs you as much as you need her."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me."

"So what do we do now guys?" John questioned

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Is there something I can do?" She asked desperately

"Well there's the procedure..."

"When I can do it?"

"I can schedule you in the next couple of hours."

"O...o...ok then."

* * *

"Are you guys sure this is a good idea?" Taby asked nervously.

"No but do you got another idea?" John asked her

John looked inside the red head's mailbox hoping to find some mail with her name on it and lucky enough for them, they found one.

"Her names Linda Blair." John joked

Taby smacked him on the head. "Give me that!" She snatched the envelope from his hand. "Her names Linda Marees. Randy you got the phone book?"

"Yup, I'm looking for her right now...Got it."

John took out his cell phone and dialed some numbers.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hello Linda Blair?"

Taby smacked him once again.

"Uh Linda Marees?"

"This is she?"

"Hi Miss Marees this is uh...Elvis Parcely from the Pest control center, your house is infested with termites."

"Elvis Parcely?" Randy and Taby whispered in unison

"It's the only thing I could come up with" He whispered back to them

"What?!" Linda shouted

"I'm gonna have to ask you to evacuate as soon as possible. We're gonna have some of our people come in and check it out."

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asked angrily.

"Yeah it's been happening all around the neighborhood. It's called termititis."

Taby and Randy both whispered to him. "Termititis?"

John shrugged his shoulders and whispered back to them, "What?"

"Termititis? Oh my God! I'll be out soon." Linda quickly hung up the phone.

"She actually bought it. What an air head." John laughed

"Randy how do you know for sure Nathan's going to ask her to stay with him?"

"I just know it."

* * *

"You can come stay with me at my place." Nathan said as he helped Linda pack her things.

"Thanks babe." She kissed him on the lips lightly.

"You can thank me later." He smirked.

* * *

"They're leaving." John said as he watched Nathan and Linda get into Nathan's car.

"Ok you guys drop me back off at my apartment and I'll find some way to get Becca to go to Nathan's place." Taby told them

"Alright, we'll meet you there." Randy said

* * *

Taby opened the apartment door and walked in and saw Becca sitting on the couch, she looked like she'd been crying.

"Becca, are you ok? I've been calling you all day."

"N...no..." She cried.

"What's wrong? What happened?" She asked with concern in her voice

"I...I..I n...need t..to... see Nat...Na...Nathan."

" Becca what's this about?" She asked worriedly

"I'll explain it later, I just need to talk to Nathan now."

"Alright then, come on."

Taby began walking towards the door and she turned around and noticed Becca walking very slowly, like she was in pain.

"Bec, are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I think I just pulled a muscle or something."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, come on let's go."

Taby helped Becca to the car. "I'll be right back I just have to make a phone call."

"Ok." Becca said as she hopped into the car.

Taby walked far enough so Becca couldn't hear her and she scrolled through her contacts until she found the person she was looking for and then pressed talk.

* * *

"Hello?" Randy answered his cell phone

"Hey Randy."

"Oh hey Tabs, are you guys on your way?"

"Yeah about that. Something is wrong with Becca."

"Is she ok?" Randy quickly shot up from his seat

"I don't know. She was crying before I got to the apartment."

"What was she crying about?"

"She didn't say but she was the one that insisted on going to Nathan's house."

"Wait, she insisted?"

"Yeah."

"Well then you guys head there right now."

"Yeah, ok."

Taby closed her cell phone shut and then sighed heavily. She then made her way to the vehicle.

* * *

"You're so sexy." Nathan grabbed his red head from the waist and pulled her into a lip lock. They were both naked already and apparently they couldn't wait to get to the bedroom because they started their dirty act in the living room.

* * *

Taby and Becca drove up to Nathan's house. They found a parking spot and got out the car.

Randy and John were watching them the whole time.

"Poor Becca. This is really going to hurt her." John spoke.

Taby and Becca walked up to the porch and Taby was about to ring the door bell when Becca stopped her.

"I have a key."

"Nathan gave you a key to his house?"

"Yeah why?"

"Boy he's even stupider then I thought."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Becca put the key in and opened the door. She and Taby walked inside the house.

Randy and John got out of the truck and quickly but quietly ran over to the house.

"Nathan." Becca called out.

"Maybe he's upstairs." Taby suggested.

"Maybe, let's go."

They walked through the kitchen and into the living room.

"Nathan?" Becca yelled

He quickly got off the red head. "Becca!

"What the hell is going on?" She asked furiously

"Becca I can explain."

"Oh really?"

"It's not what you think."

"Oh well that's original. You fucking bastard! How could you?"

"Bec.."

"You'd think I'd learn by now." The tears were now flowing. "First your brother and now you? God, why do I always end up with assholes?"

"Can we talk about this?"

"Talk?" She laughed. "Ok then let's talk." She walked up to Nathan and slapped him hard across the face. "Well I said what I wanted to."

She then walked over to the red head on the couch and slapped her too. "Fucking slut!"

John and Randy were in the living room watching this the whole time. "Dude needs to put on some pants." John whispered pertaining to the fact that Nathan was naked

"Becca come on let's leave." Taby spoke.

"No not yet." Becca answered.

"Why Nathan?"

"Bec..."

"Do you hate me that much?"

"I don't hate you."

"Does hurting me run in the Orton family?"

"I..."

"God I am so stupid! How could I not have figured it out before? You were always at those meetings of yours and you never answered your phone. Yeah some meeting you got going on here. Randy even warned me and I didn't believe him." She tried to hold back the tears

"Becca."

She turned around to see who was calling her. "What the hell are you two doing here?"

John stayed back but Randy walked up to her . "Becca I'm sorry."

She looked up at him her face wet from the tears. "I was pregnant."

Everybody in the room looked on in shock. "What?" Randy couldn't believe what he just heard.

"That's why I came here; to tell Nathan I was pregnant." She sobbed.

"Wait a minute, you said you _were_ pregnant?"

"I had an abortion."

**A/N: review plz :) the next chapter is already written XD**


	45. Unofficially Over

**A/N: hey guys! here's another update for you! i know exactly where this story is going and because I only have one class this semester expect to get lots of updates that's if you guys review XD...ive only gotten five reviews for the last chapter...i do appreciate the ppl that take the time who review though but more reviews are needed plzz :) (((yes im greedy lol :p))) and i do the love those ppl who alert and favorite the story but id love it more if you'd review :)...okk so this chapter was actually going to be two seperate chapters but i decided to put them together...btw i am totally AGAINST abortion but it makes for more drama in the story and we all know how much we love drama haha :p...ohh and it totally sucks that John is getting married in July to that horse again -_- oh well if he's happy...okk enough of my rambling and i hope you enjoy :)**

"What do you mean you had an abortion? When?" Randy asked, his voice barely a whisper

"This morning." She sobbed harder; her voice cracked.

"This morning? Becca why didn't you tell..."

"I have to go." She wiped her face and made her way towards the front door, passing Taby and John who both looked on in disbelief.

"I'm gonna go talk to her." Taby said to John and then followed Becca.

* * *

Randy put his hands over his face and sighed.

"Hey, I'm sorry man. This is not what we had planned" John said putting one hand on Randy's shoulder.

"Yeah well it seems like things can never run smoothly for me."

John stayed quiet. He honestly didn't know what to say to his best friend. Poor Randy, he thought.

Randy started to make his way towards the front door. John turned around to see Nathan and Linda sitting on the couch, still naked.

"Put some damn clothes on before I go blind and my catchphrase turns into "I Can't See You! You people disgust me!" He said.

* * *

"Becca why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Taby asked. The two were outside on the side walk.

"I didn't even want to believe it myself."

"And an abortion? Becca that's not like you."

"Don't you think I know that? God Taby everything is so fucked up right now. I didn't know what to do."

"How about telling your friends? I would've helped you know."

"I didn't want anyone to know. I was just going to have the abortion and put all this behind me but then I came here and see Nathan with another girl and then Randy shows up and everything just got so screwed up"

"I'm so sorry sweetie."

"It's not your fault; it's mine. Randy even told me Nathan was cheating on me, but I was too stubborn to listen."

"This is not your fault Becca. So don't you dare go blaming yourself for any of this."

"This is my fault Taby. I'm the one that got the abortion. No one forced me. I did it on my own and now I can't go back and change it." She sniffed.

"Did you at least know who the father of the baby was?"

Before Becca could've answered Randy showed up followed by John behind him.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"Taby why don't you go with John and I'll just see you later."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." She smiled slightly.

"Ok then." They hugged and then Taby and John made their way towards John's truck.

After they drove off, Becca turned to Randy.

"So? You wanted to talk?"

"Becca I'm so sorry."

"Why? It's not your fault. In fact I should be thanking you right now."

"You should?"

"Yeah, you told me about Nathan."

"I wish was wrong about that."

"Yeah so do I."

"How are you feeling right now? Does anything hurt?" He asked with concern.

"Just sore, that's all."

"Maybe you should sit then."

"No, it's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Can I just ask you one question?"

"What?"

"The father of the baby, was it Nathan or was it...?"

"I never slept with Nathan."

"What?! So you mean I was the fath..." Randy couldn't even finish the sentence.

* * *

Taby and John were at a park just walking around.

"Man tonight was crazy."

"Tell me about it." Taby sighed.

"I wonder what Becca and Randy are talking about."

"Yeah, me too." She sighed once again.

"Are you ok?" He asked noticing her behavior.

"Yeah, yeah; I'm fine."

"No you're not. What's wrong?"

"I just feel really bad for Becca and Randy."

"Yeah, me too."

"Then there's...us."

"What about us?"

"That's just it. Are we an "us"?"

"Um...I don't know; are we?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking you."

"Do you want us to be an "us"?"

She sighed once again. "I don't John, I don't know."

"I do."

"What?"

"I want us to be together."

"You do?"

"Jeez Taby isn't it obvious? I mean I've only expressed my love to you how many times?"

"I know it's just...I don't want to go through all that drama again. It was hard enough the first time. I don't think I could handle it a second time." She had her back facing him when she said this

"'Look at me."

She turned around when he said this. "What happened before was my fault and I know that but God Taby I love you more now then I did before and I didn't think that was possible."

"Really?" She asked timidly

He smiled. "Yeah. I want to be with you forever."

"Forever?"

He nodded his head.

"That's a pretty long time."

"Not long enough."

* * *

"A father? I was going to be a father. Why didn't you tell me anything?"

"I didn't tell anyone. What the hell was I supposed to say? If Nathan found out I was pregnant he would have left me because he knew he wasn't the father since we didn't sleep together but it doesn't make any difference now since that mother fucker has been cheating on me for who knows how long."

"You could of at least told me though. I would have been there for you, supported you."

"Really Randy? Cuz you know you've always been there for me." She replied sarcastically

"Ok that is not fair! I have tried to be nice, to at least stay friends but you were too stubborn."

"I just made the worst decision of my life and your yelling at me?"

"I'm just telling you the truth."

"Ha! You speaking the truth? That's a first."

"See, that's exactly what I'm talking about."

"You're always putting me down, always having something negative to say. Becca I know I've been a jackass to you countless times and I'm sorry for that but I'm different now."

"I don't buy that bullshit. You will never change Randy Orton, never."

"You know what Becca? Forgot it. I'm done with this, with you. Good bye." He walked away from her and just began walking down the street since he didn't have a car.

Becca stood there watching him walk away, as he began to disappear. She was standing there crying. How much could a person take in one day? She had an abortion, found out Nathan was cheating on her and the man she was in love with just said good bye to her. She took her cell phone out of her pocket and called Taby.

"Hello?"

"Tabs." She sniffed.

"Becca what's wrong?"

"N..nothing. I....I just ne...need the keys to the car."

"I'll be right there."

"What happened?" John asked after she got off the phone

"I am going to kill Randy!"

"Why? What did he do?"

"I don't know...yet."

"Taby I think your overreacting."

"Oh shut up and let's go."

As John and Taby made their way towards his truck, he took his cell phone out of his pocket and called Randy.

"Hello?"

"Dude what the hell did you do?"

"Joh.."

Taby snatched the phone away from John and spoke into it. "You little fucker, what the hell did you?"

"Nothing!"

"Oh really?! Because Becca just called me and she was crying and you were the last person with her. Randy I am going to kill you."

"Why does this have to be my fault?"

"Because your an insensitive jerk."

"Really? And Becca just killed our baby, what does that make her?" Tears welled up in his eyes when he said that and he hung up on Taby.

"Randy? Randy? Shit!"

"What?"

"He just hung up on me."

* * *

Randy sat down on a bench, his face in his hands as he cried all his frustration out. He couldn't deal with any of this anymore. Of course he was in love with Becca and he always would be but this was it. He was done chasing after her. It was clear that she wanted nothing to do with him. And she must've really hated him if she would abort his baby. So this was officially the end.

He called John again to tell him to come and pick him up.

* * *

"I'm going to drop you off where Becca's at and then you two can go home and I'm gonna get Randy and take him back to the hotel then I'm gonna come back and get you, ok?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm just gonna stay home with Becca."

"Ok then." John said and then kept driving.

* * *

Randy waited for John and then saw him coming down the street. He got up from the bench and entered the vehicle.

"Where's Taby?"

"Home."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Randy sighed heavily and laid back against the seat. John looked over at him.

"Dude, are you crying?!"

"The woman I'm in love with just had an abortion and she was carrying my baby. If Taby did something like this how would you react?"

"The same way you are, I guess. But I'm sure it was hard for Becca. She's been through so much already."

"And I haven't? Does Becca have no fault in any of this? Why is it when something goes wrong between me and her it's always my fault."

"I never said that."

"Yeah, well everyone else did."

"So now what?"

"Now I go back to work and put all of this behind me."

"You're just going to forget about Becca like that?"

"Who?"

"That's cold man, real cold."

**A/N: review plzz :)**


	46. Where does it hurt?

**A/N: heyyy! im back with another update XD...so the next chapter is almost finished so if i get enough reviews for this chapter ill post the next one tomorrow :) and with that said i hope you guys enjoy! :)**

It was about two weeks later and Becca was still locked in her room. Ever since she and Taby got home from that horrible night she's been in there and hasn't come out since. Taby tried talking to her but Becca wouldn't respond. Taby had just made lunch and went to Becca's bedroom door and started to knock on it.

"Becca I just made some lunch, you should eat something." She said on the other side of the door. Becca didn't answer back.

"Bec, you need to eat something; open the door please." Taby tried again but to no avail.

"Becca please open the door. " Taby tried once again but nothing, so she decided to give up.

* * *

Becca sat on the floor, her back against the door. Her face was dried with tears from last night, while she shed more tears at that very moment. Her eyes were red and she was trembling. She sat with her knees up against her chest.

"Why? Why? Why?" She kept repeating to herself.

She slowly got up and walked over to her bed side drawer. She pulled it open and started going through it until she found what she was looking for. She took the bottle of sleeping pills out and opened it. She dumped out a handful of pills in her palm. She grabbed the bottle of water that was on the bed side table and swallowed the pills she had in her palm. Afterwards she went through her draw again and pulled out a razor blade; the same one she had been using for the past couple of weeks. She looked at her arms, and saw the old and new set of cuts and scars. She pressed the tip of the blade deeply into her skin until she saw blood. She did it a few more times until she now had four fresh cuts on her arms.

* * *

Randy was inside the locker room lacing his boots; getting ready for his match. Usually he would be totally focused on his match beforehand but that was really difficult for him now. He had been performing terribly during his matches and he had been warned several times about it but he still couldn't concentrate on anything. He sat on the bench thinking back to everything. From the first time he met Becca to that terrible night. It's crazy how things happen, he thought. Randy got up and shook all his thoughts away. Soon John walked through the door.

"Hey man." He greeted.

"Hey." Randy replied quietly.

"I just got off the phone with Taby and Becca is not taking things very well; just thought I'd tell you."

"Do I look like I care?" He asked harshly.

"Yeah actually you do."

"Well I don't."

"Randy come on man, don't be a dick."

"I'm done talking about this." Randy walked out of the room, leaving John behind shaking his head at his best friend.

* * *

"So don't you find it ironic that Vince put you in a storyline with your brother like right after you found about me and him. It's like he knew you guys weren't getting along or something." Gaby said as her and Jeff were eating. They were at catering. Jeff decided to fly Gaby out so she could come hang out with him while he was on the road. They weren't officially back together, but they were getting there.

"You know, I never thought about that, but maybe you're right. Word spreads fast around here."

"I am really sorry about that..."

Jeff cut her off. "We are past that. Things are different now." He smiled at her.

* * *

Taby sat on the couch as she watched her dvd of _Boomtown. _Man wasn't Donnie Wahlberg just the hottest guy, she thought. She had probably watched the short lived series about a million times but that didn't stop her from watching it again and again and again. She paused it when her phone rang.

"Hey."

"Hey, what are you up to?" John asked.

"Watching _Boomtown_." She grinned.

"Oh God, again?!"

"Yes again!"

"Don't you think it's time you retire that dvd Tabs?"

"Don't you think it's time you retire that haircut of yours?"

"Hey, what's wrong with my haircut?"

"John it looks like a lawn mower went over that square head of yours."

"You're so mean to me." He joked.

She laughed. "Well I'm just stating my opinion. You should keep your hair longer; kinda like how it was in _The Marine_."

"Anything else on me you'd like to be longer?" He asked flirtatiously.

She blushed on the phone. How the hell could he make her blush when he wasn't even there in person, she thought.

"No it's long enough." She replied back just as flirty.

"So when are you coming back on the road with me...are you coming back?"

"I want to but I don't want to leave Becca like this."

"Oh yeah; how is she doing?"

"Not good at all. She's been locked in her room for the past two weeks and I'm really worried right now. I don't know what to do." She sighed sadly. "What about Randy?"

"He's a complete mess right now."

"Things can't possibly get any worse."

"Don't jinx it."

"Yeah your probably right."

"My match is next but I'll call you later ok?"

"Ok then, bye."

* * *

Randy slammed the door open furiously as he walked into the locker room.

"Fuck!" He snapped and then punched one of the lockers with his fist.

"What the hell happened?" John got up from the bench

"Vince just suspended me. The mother fucker just suspended me!" He replied angrily

"What?! Why?"

"Because I've been performing poorly in my matches lately. So what?! I screw up a few fucking matches and he suspends me? This is bullshit!"

"Ok you need to calm down."

"I can't fucking calm down." He grabbed John by the shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"Randy."

"I'm sorry man, I'm sorry. I just can't handle any of this." He said, the tears forming in his eyes.

John had never seen Randy cry but lately it's been happening a lot. "Maybe you should talk to her." John suggested.

"No! I am not talking to that bitch!"

"You don't mean that."

"Yeah John I do."

"Do you think your the only hurting over this? How the hell do you think Becca feels? She's a complete mess and you're partly responsible for that. So why don't you stop being such an insensitive jackass and go and talk to her."

John said his last comment and then left to go do his match, leaving Randy standing there.

**A/N: so did you guys like it? reviewsss plzzz :) and im off to watch RAW (3/9/09)**


	47. You know that cuts, scars, bruises hurt!

**A/N: sooo here's another updateee! im on a roll with these soo if i get enough reviews for this chapter i will post the next one soon :)...thanksss to all of you that do review it means sooo muchhh! 333 so how many of you guys died laughing when John told Vickie he was in love with her...lmao that killed me! omggg hilariousss! i loveddd that entire skit :) *Vickie you got sum 'splaining to do* lmao loveddd the way he said that! Vickie's character is a bitch but i definitely think she plays her character well and I give her props for that XD ohh and why the hell did the wwe hire some chick to act as Randy's wife?! That chick looked airbrush and she definitely could not act for shit! The real Samantha is a lot prettier...well enough of my rambling and i hope you guys enjoy! :)**

It was three days later and weirdly enough RAW was being held in New York City, which is where Taby and Becca resided. John stayed with Taby at her apartment in Queens, while Randy of course stayed at the hotel. He wasn't able to wrestle tonight since he was suspended but he still would be at the arena tonight just hanging around.

"So are you coming to the show tonight?" He asked. John was sitting on the couch, and Taby was laying against him, with John's arms wrapped around her.

"I can't; I'm worried about Bec.I don't want to leave her alone."

"I've been here for two days already and I've only seen her for like a sec."

"That's the one time I've seen her as well, and I've been home with her for about three weeks since that night."

"I tried talking to Randy but..."

"But what?"

"Well you know how Randy is."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but for the first time in my life I wish Randy were here; I really need him."

John looked at her with his eyebrow raised.

"You know what I mean." She said slapping him playfully on the arm

Suddenly there was a loud noise that came from Becca's room. Taby quickly got up and went towards Becca's room door.

"Bec hun you ok?"

"Bec?"

"I'm fine." An almost silent whisper came from the other side of the door.

* * *

She had just dropped the lamp on to the floor. She was walking around her room clumsily and accidentally bumped into the dresser and the lamp fell to the ground.

She picked up the bottle of sleeping pills and shook it; it was empty. She through the bottle against the wall. She picked the razor up for the millionth time and and placed it against her skin and made a few long cuts across her arms.

* * *

Randy was at catering and some one familiar walked by him. He went up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Samantha?" He asked

"No sweetie, it's me Rachael."

"Rachael?! As in John's Rachael?!"

She smirked. "That's right! Have you seen him anywhere by the way?"

"Umm...uhh, he has the night off tonight." Randy lied.

"Crap! So I wasted all this time for nothing." She pouted

"I guess so. But listen I'll tell him you stopped by." He was practically pushing her towards the exit.

"Oh thank you!" She smiled.

Rachael pushed the exit door open and Randy noticed something.

"Umm Rachael?"

"Yeah?" She turned to look at him

"Where did you get that ring?"

She smiled. "It's nice, isn't it?"

"Yeah, yeah it definitely is."

"John gave it to me." That same smile was still pasted on her face

"He what?!"

"Yeah you didn't know?"

"Rachael, are you sure he gave it to you?"

"Well, not in so many words...or in any words really but the ring was obviously meant for me."

"Whatever you say." He rolled his eyes but of course made sure Rachael didn't notice.

"I'll see you later Randy."

"I hope not." He mouthed under his breath.

Randy shut the door after Rachael had left and then started to laugh as he shook his head.

"What an idiot?"

He took his cell phone out of his pocket and scrolled through his contacts until he found the person he was looking for, then he pressed talk.

"Hello?" John answered

"Hey man, where you at?"

"I'm on my way to the arena right now."

"John do you remember what happened to that wrong that you bought for Taby?"

"No why? Did you find it?"

"I did."

"Well do you have it with you?"

"Well not really. Do you remember Rachael?"

"Who?!"

"Never mind, but she was wearing it. She said you gave it to her."

"What?!"

Randy laughed. "Yeah I know; crazy bitch."

"Oh Rachael?! You mean the twin."

Taby slapped John on the arm. "Twins?! What twins?!"

"Ouch."

"What happened?" Randy asked over the phone

"Taby just hit me." John complained.

Randy laughed. "Dude your such a wimp."

"So where is she now?"

"I told her you had the day off and she left; you're welcome by the way."

"Thank you man."

John decided now was the right time to change the subject.

"So are you going to visit Becca? I mean, we are already in New York. Maybe you guys can talk."

"Nice try, but no. I'll uh see you later John."

"Bye."

After he got off the phone, John turned to look at Taby. "I tried." He shrugged.

"It's ok. Randy's a jackass. Next time I see him I'll kick his ass."

John snorted. "You're going to kick a wrestler's ass?" He tried to hold in his laughter

"You're a jerk! Are you laughing at me?"

"No." He laughed.

"You suck."

"No, that's your job."

"Haha. Oh and by the way who's this Rachael chick? Is she that same whore from last time?"

"I prefer the term _extra friendly_, but yes it's her."

"Well what did she want with you? Well I know what she wanted but I mean why the hell was she at the arena?"

"I have no idea. Randy said he saw her with the ring I had bought for you."

"That bitch was wearing my ring?!"

"Relax; she's wearing it now so it's worthless."

John checked his watch for the time.

"Are you coming back here tonight or..?" Taby asked shyly

"I'm coming back...unless you don't want me to."

"No, no; I do." She smiled

He leaned down to kiss her, it was meant to be a small peck but it turned into hot passionate make out session. Taby pulled back.

"I'll see you tonight." She whispered against his lips

"Mmm, definitely." John placed a small yet intense kiss to her lips

* * *

Becca heard the front door shut which meant that John had left. She heard him talking on the phone and she was pretty sure it was Randy that was on the other end. More tears strolled down her cheeks and she didn't bother to wipe them away because it would be useless since the tears were coming down like a waterfall. She felt dizzy, and nauseous. The entire room was spinning from her view and she wanted to throw up so badly. She didn't know if she felt this way because she hadn't eaten in days, or the fact that she took all them sleeping pills, or maybe because she was losing so much blood right now. It could be the fact that she had aborted her and Randy's baby and Randy wanted nothing to do with her. Maybe it was all of the above. Yeah that's it; all of the above.

* * *

John had arrived at the arena and went straight to the men's locker room. When he opened the door, he noticed only Jeff was in there.

"Hey bro." Jeff greeted him.

"Hey, what's good man?"

"Nothing much, same old, same old. What's been going on with you...and Taby?"

John smiled. "Everything is perfect."

"Congrats man; you better treat her right or I'll come after you."

"Don't worry man, she's in good hands." He smirked.

"Thanks John, I didn't want to know that."

He laughed. "Sorry man. Where's Randy at?"

"Probably in catering. He can't wrestle, so he might as well eat." Jeff answered.

Oddly enough Randy walked through the door.

"Hey man where have you been?" John asked.

"Eating."

"I told you." Jeff chimed in.

"Why are you even here tonight?" John asked him

"Because I had nothing else to do and I didn't want be stuck at the hotel all bored and what not."

"Umm, you could've went over to Taby and Becca's place and talk to Becca."

Randy pulled up his sleeve to reveal his invisible watch. "Well would you look at that, it's time for me to go back to the hotel. I'll see you guys later."

"You're hopeless!" John yelled after him.

"And you're ugly." Randy yelled back.

* * *

Taby sat on the couch with a soda in her hand and a bowl of popcorn on her lap as she watched RAW. Right now it was commercial so she took a bathroom break. Afterwards she came out and went back over to the couch. The commercial was over and then RAW came back on and John Cena's music hit; she smiled.

* * *

Becca slowly attempted to make her way to the bed so she could lie down. She grabbed on to the dressers for support but she was too weak and she collapsed to the floor with a loud thud as everything on the dresser fell to the floor as well because she had brought the dresser down with her.

* * *

Taby shot up instantly and ran over to Becca's room door.

"Becca! Becca! Are you ok?! Beccaaaa!" She yelled frantically

No answer.

"Becca open the door! Beccaaaa! Open the door!"

Taby knocked on the door repeatedly but Becca still didn't answer. She was now frightened so she started to kick the door, hoping it would open. She kicked it hard and then harder and then the hardest she could but she still couldn't open it.

She wanted to call John but he was in a match right now so she called the next best thing.

"Hello?"

"Randy! Randy! I need your help. Becca...and I can't...the door....won't open...and I..."

"Tabs calm down; what's wrong?" Concern strongly in his voice.

"I heard a loud noise from Becca's room and I can't get the door opened. What if something happened to her?" She cried.

"I'm coming right now!" Randy quickly turned his truck around and sped down the street.

* * *

Meanwhile Taby called 911 and then she continued trying to open the door. There was a knock at the door and Taby ran to go open it.

"Where is she?" Randy yelled. He sounded scared.

"In there." Taby sobbed.

Randy kicked the door once and it opened. When the sight before them was revealed Taby gasped and covered her mouth in complete shock. Randy couldn't help the tears from forming.

Becca was on the floor unconscious. Her entire arms were covered with blood and the empty sleeping pills bottle was a mere two feet from her.

Randy went over to her and checked for a pulse. "She's breathing. Taby call 911."

"I already did." She stuttered.

"Becca I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."Randy cried as he rocked her in his arms.

**A/N: so did you guys enjoy? reviewsss plzzz :)**

**p.s anyone have myspace add me :) **


	48. Hangin' Tough

**A/N: heyy ppl! so this chapter is basically a filler chapter but it's leading up to a surprise ending! so i hope you guys enjoy :) btw i wanna thank everyone who has reviewed :D **

"Hello?"

"Jo..Joh...John...?"

"Taby? What's wrong?" He asked, worry in his voice.

"I...I...I'm a...at the hos...hosp...hospital." She stuttered and sobbed her way through the sentence

"What?! Are you ok?! What happened?!"

"I...I'm fine. It's Becca."

"Is she alright?!" He asked concerned

"I don't know." She cried.

"Where's Randy?"

"He's here."

"Alright, I'll be right there."

Taby closed her cell phone and turned to Randy.

"John's on his way." She told him

Randy was sitting down with his head in his hands, trying to hide his tears. Obviously Taby noticed and she bent down in front of him and removed his hands from his face.

"Randy." She barely whispered

"This is my fault." He muttered

"No, it's not." She told him

"I'm the one who pushed her into doing all of this. If I had just talked to her and forgave her, we wouldn't be in this situation right now." He stood up after he said this

Soon the doctor came out to speak to them.

"Doc, how is she?" Randy asked

"She's still unconscious but she's stable. We had to remove the drugs from her body."

"Drugs?! What drugs?!" Taby and Randy asked in unison

"Well she had an overdose of sleeping pills and she had an excessive amount of cocaine and heroine in her system. I suggest rehab after she's recovered. I'll make some calls." He said and then went on his way

John had just walked into the waiting room and walked up to them.

"How's Becca?"

"Drugs." Randy said, somewhat ignoring John's question

"Drugs?!" John asked puzzingly

"Where did she get drugs from?" Randy questioned

Taby who was silent this whole time finally spoke. "They're mine."

"What?!" Both Randy and John asked

"Taby what's going on?" John asked

"What you mean they're your drugs?" Randy asked

"It was a couple years ago. I was in high school and I don't know I was stupid but I swear I'm clean now. I thought I got rid of it all." She said as she shed the tears from her eyes. "Oh God this is all my fault. I'm the reason she's in here right now." She bawled

"This isn't your fault." Randy assured her. "You didn't know she was going to use it and then this would happen. Everything was unexpected." Randy said

"Yeah." John agreed. "You thought you got rid of it all, you made a mistake."

Taby looked at John. "You don't hate me?"

"Hate? Why would I hate you?"

"Cuz I was a junkie before you met me."

"Tabs that was all in the past. I'm not going to judge you from that. We've all made mistakes."

"Yeah look how my mistake turned out."

"Umm you guys go ahead and I'll stay here tonight." Randy told them

"I'll stay." Taby offered

"No, it's ok; I want to stay. Taby you can go back to your place."

"Are you sure?" She asked

"Yeah." He assured her

"Wait!"

"What?"

"I don't wanna stay at my apartment alone."

"Then come to Mass with me." John said

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. You know my family loves you."

"Ok then. But call me if anything happens." She turned to Randy when she said this

"I will."

"Take care of yourself." Taby hugged Randy and kissed him on the cheek and then made her way to the exit.

"Later man." John said to Randy

* * *

"What are you doing?" Rachael asked her twin sister

"I'm going away for a few weeks." She said as she packed her suitcase

"Where are you going?"

"You'll find out." She smirked

"Yeah that explains everything." Her sister replied sarcastically

"I'll call you later. Love you, bye." She hugged her sister and then left the room

* * *

After about a long four hours of driving, Taby and John finally reached John's home in Mass. They walked up to the front door and John opened the door with his key.

"Ma, I'm home."

Carol walked into the living room. "John honey, we weren't expecting you." She noticed Taby behind him. "Tabatha, sweetie it's so good to see you again, how are you?" She went up and hugged her.

"I'm good." She smiled.

"Where is everyone?" John asked.

"Probably in the game room. You guys go ahead and get settled in; I'll fix some dinner." Carol made her way to the kitchen.

* * *

Randy was still sitting in the waiting room, hoping for some good news. It felt like he had been waiting forever, but it had only been a few hours. He felt horrible about all of this happening. He blamed himself one hundred percent to what happened to Becca. Just when one bad thing happens, something else worse happens. It was like he and Becca were destined to go through life unhappy and in pain.

He saw a nurse walk by and walked up to her.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, may I help you?" She smiled.

"I was wondering if there was anyway I could stay here over night with a patient in their room?"

"Are you a family member?" She asked

"Um...well...no."

"I'm sorry, only family members are allowed to stay with patients."

"Please, I have to. I don't want to leave her by herself. I need to be with her." He begged.

"I'll see what I can do." She said feeling sympathetic

"Thank you." He smiled greatfully

* * *

John plopped down on his bed. "Finally I get to sleep in my own bed."

Taby sat down next to him and checked her phone. She was hoping Randy had called with some good news but nope, nothing.

John noticed her facial expression and sat up. "Thinking about Becca?"

She nodded. "I feel so horrible. It was my drugs she was using and I was in the house with her when it all happened and yet I couldn't stop it. Jeez how blind could one person be?"

"You can't see me." John joked trying to lighten up the mood and make Taby feel better.

She tried to hold in her laughter. "Shut up. That's not funny."

"Then why are you smiling?" He smirked. "Becca is gonna be fine. Randy's going to call you and tell you she's recovered fully and all this bad luck will behind us. And Randy and Becca will be happy and together and me and you will be happy and we'll be together forever." He smiled.

**A/N: so did you guys like it? yeah yeah i know it wasn't that exciting but review anyway plzz :)**


	49. Don't Cry

**A/N: sooo ive got some huge news! this is the LAST chapter of Innocence! *tear* Yup it's finally come to an end! this story has been my biggest success here on fanfiction and I wanna thank all of you for that! thank you for reviewing, alerting, favoriting, and reading the story! :D i have over 300 reviews and you guys have no idea how much i appreciate that! :D. **

**Thanks to **

**_RKOxLOVESxME, Techwiz, natsukileeRKOlover, purerandomosity, Heel Princess, Legendkiller27, CapriceCC, MrsRKOCena, mcena99, cristinaN, xx-Kitty-xx-Kat-xx, , XxFluTePrinCessX, Recco101, ., Legendkiller040180, Alkira Sonoma, IluvCena94, Heartsyou54, Twilightvamp77, Randysdymond06, RKO.I.F, hotpocketbandit, Miss Meggie, DRUMMER512, giftiebee, Inday, ChIllInOuTgIrL5643, Twinjodi, mltjrbabe, wintertwist87, lauraxxx, Sinfully Sined, Areya Branxton-Chase, Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100, broken and beautiful, ShadowPassion, Wrestlingfan09, gurl42069, miles89, bookgrl, OTHWWEFANATIC06, Brooke, SweetGA07, Becki, Kennedy2006, racingchick208, minicat14, XxParieceXx, TheLegendKiller28, fallgirl2006, Hayley Jean, Dassy, Takersgurl35, JorrieRancyFan, JEFFCHICK19, DatGuyaneseMami, SheWhoIsLost, Slshadowfox, Bea, goddess., lovinlevesque40, _**

**all you have reviewed so THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU :) :) :) **

**so with that said here is the last chapter and i hope everyone enjoys! :)**

"Come on let's go see your brothers." Taby said as she got up from the bed

John pulled her back down. "Come on; we'll see them eventually. Can we be alone for a minute?"

"Fine, ten minutes."

He smirked leaning over her. "That'll work."

John leaned in further until his lips were pressed against hers. He deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue inside mouth, intensifying the kiss. He placed his hand under her shirt, caressing her body. Taby had one hand placed on the back of John's neck and the other was grasping the front of his shirt, pulling him down against her as close as possible.

Soon there was a knock at the door, that neither Taby or John heard. More knocking came and then finally the knob turned and a head peaked through.

"John?" The voice whispered, peaking inside the room

"Are they in there?" Sean asked.

Dan opened the door fully. "Yup."

"Ahem!" Sean announced loudly.

John got off of Taby and stood up. Taby stood up as well, she fixed her hair and straightened up her clothes.

"What the hell are you people doing in here? And don't you know how to knock?" John asked irritably

"For your information we did knock but obviously you didn't hear. We wanted to see Taby." Dan replied. "Taby!." He smiled holding out his arms. "It's so good to see you." He hugged her

"You too." She smiled.

Steve didn't waste no time and he immediately embraced Taby in a hug, almost making them fall over. She laughed. "It's good to see you too Steve."

Steve was still hugging Taby after about a good five minutes and John finally lost his patience. "Oh, is there no end to this?!"

Steve finally let go. "Relax man."

"So Tabs, how long are you here for?" Matt asked

"I think I'll be here for a while."

"So you guys are back together? For real this time?" Sean asked them

Taby smiled. "Yeah."

* * *

Fortunately Randy was able to stay with Becca at the hospital. The nurse had even brought him a chair that pulled out into a bed and some sheets. He spread the sheets on the bed and put the pillow down. He laid down and positioned himself so he was comfortable as possible but boy was that going to be impossible. After struggling to find a cozy position, Randy finally gave up and just stayed laying the way he was. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Rachael set her bags down on the floor and sighed. "Finally." She smiled

She took her cell phone out of her purse and called her sister. "Hello?"

"Hey I'm at the hotel." Rachael said over the phone

"Have you seen John yet?"

"Nope, I'm on my way there right now." He smirked.

"Well tell me how it goes, ok?"

"I will, I'll talk you later."

"Bye, Rach."

* * *

Taby and the boys were out at having pizza and some beers. Of course she couldn't drink since since she was under aged, but that didn't stop the guys from getting smashed. John and Dan were the only ones sober. For the first time tonight, Taby wasn't thinking about all the bad stuff that had happened. She felt carefree and relaxed and she was really enjoying herself. It was fun being around John and his brothers.

"Ok, who's ready for another round?" Sean slurred.

"Bro, I think you've had enough." John replied

"Don't te...tell me wh...wh...when I've had en...eno...ugh. I kn...know wh...when I've had enough." He mumbled

"Sean I think you've had enough." Taby told him

"Ok." He smiled.

"Didn't I just say that?" John asked

"They're not going to listen to you."

"Ok guys, it's time to go; come on." John got up from his chair

"Why are you acting like mom?" Steve garbled.

"Yeah man, it's only like eleven." Matt slurred

"You guys should quit now, because if you drink another round of beers you boys might regret it tomorrow morning." Taby informed

"Taby's right. Come on, let's go." Sean got up from his seat, trying not to fall over.

"How come they listen to you and not me?" John complained

She smirked. "Trust me, I could get any guy to listen to me."

* * *

She took the last step and finally reached the front door and rang the doorbell.

"Can I help you?" Carol asked politely

"Hi, I'm Rachael. I'm an old friend of John's."

"Really?"

She smiled nodding.

"Well it's nice to meet you. John's out right now, but your welcome to come in and wait. I'm sure he'll be back any minute."

"Thanks."

Carol let Rachael into the house and then shut the front door.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you here so late?"

"Oh, well...umm...I'm only here...because...because of business and I'm supposed to catch my next flight out in a couple hours but I figured I'd stop by and see John before I left."

"I see. We'll I'm going to get some sleep but you can wait in John's room. It's upstairs, second door on the left."

"Thank you. Good night."

After John's mom was out sight Rachael grinned excitingly. "Yes!" She then made her way upstairs.

* * *

John was driving and he looked in the rear view mirror and noticed Matt looking a little pale.

"Dude you better not throw up in my truck."

"John! Come on be a little sensitive." Taby scolded him

"Fine then, you're cleaning it up." He pulled into the drive way.

Everyone was ok enough to walk on their own with the exception of Matt, so Taby and John helped him out of the vehicle.

"Did you know birds could fly?" Matt asked. He obviously had no idea what he was saying

Taby and John both looked at each other and laughed. "Come on drunkness, it's nighty night time." Taby said

They finally got Matt to his room and laid him on the bed.

"You go ahead and shower. I'll tuck him in." She joked.

John laughed. "Alright then. I'll see you in the shower." He smirked and then kissed her

After he left, Taby took off Matt's shoes and covered him with a blanket.

"If I marry John, I'm going to have do this a lot, won't I?" She asked more to herself and laughed

"Good night, Matt." She went over to the light switch and turned it off.

* * *

John set the water in the shower and then took off his clothes. He hopped into the shower and someone's arms immediately wrapped themselves around him. He obviously thought it was Taby and smiled. He turned around and the person cupped John's face and pressed her lips against his. John pulled back instantly, knowing it wasn't Taby.

"Rachael?! What the hell?!"

"Don't worry, it's ok." She leaned in closer, kissing him again.

"No, no no! You need to leave!" He got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist.

Rachael got out as well and wrapped her arms around John's neck. "It's ok no one has to know." She pressed her lips against his again

Taby opened the door and saw the sight in front of her. "What the hell is this?!" She yelled furiously

"Taby, it's not what you think!"

Taby went over to Rachael and she grabbed her by the hair. "You fucking slut! You get the hell out of her." She screamed violently, pushing her out of the bathroom

Taby then turned to look at John.

"Taby, I..."

"Again John? Again?"

"Taby look, I swear..."

She walked out of the bathroom and into John's room. "You are still an asshole."

"Taby, I didn't even know she was here. You know I would never hurt you."

"I'm done with this bullshit." She grabbed John's truck keys from the dresser and ran downstairs and out the front door.

"Shit!" John quickly put some clothes on and ran after Taby.

He went outside and saw her speed off in his truck. He ran back inside the house and to Dan's room.

"Dude, give me the keys to you're car."

"What? Why?"

"Just give me the fucking keys!" He yelled impatiently.

"Fine, here."Dan took the keys out of his pocket and threw them to John.

* * *

Taby cried as she drove, and she kept wiping the tears from her face. She was speeding and wasn't paying attention to the traffic and didn't notice the huge truck coming her way. The driver in the huge truck that was coming honked his horn, urging Taby to get out of the way but it was too late and the truck smashed right into the driver's side. The impact from the hit caused Taby to move forward and hit her head hard.

The driver from the truck got out and ran over and saw Taby in the vehicle unconscious and he dialed 911.

John pulled up to the side and got out of the vehicle and ran over to Taby as fast as he could.

"Oh my God. Taby."

He saw her in the car, unconscious and her face covered with blood. He tried to open the door, but was unable to since the door was smashed in and damaged.

The police, fire department and ambulance all arrived and the fire men freed Taby from being trapped in the truck. She was placed on a stretcher and put into the ambulance.

"You gotta let me go with her. She's my girlfriend." John said

"Fine, hurry up, get in." The paramedics replied and then they rushed to the hospital.

* * *

The ambulance got to the hospital and then rushed Taby right in; admitting her into a room. The place was so hectic and John thought he was going to have a nervous break down.

"Please make sure she's alright." John pleaded

The doctor looked at him. "We'll do our best sir."

John called his family and they all got there hurriedly.

"How is she?" John's mom asked.

"I don't know." John sobbed.

"What happened?" Dan asked.

"Some girl was in my shower and Taby saw her."

"Rachael?" His mom questioned

"How'd you know?"

"Oh John, this is all my fault. I'm the one who let her in. She said she was a friend of yours. I'm terribly sorry honey."

"It's not your fault ma. That psycho was gonna find some way to ruin me and Taby's relationship again. You guys can go ahead and head back home. "I'll stay here tonight just in case anything happens."

"Alright sweetie, call us if something happens." His mom said as she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah man. I hope it's not too bad." Sean said.

"Thanks for coming guys."

John sat down on one of the chairs and closed his eyes. Before he knew it, it was the next morning.

"Excuse me? Excuse me?" A nurse tried waking him up

"Huh? What?" John sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes

"Miss Kahlon is conscious. You can go see her now."

"Oh thank God."

The nurse then began to say something."I think you should know that..."

John didn't let the nurse finish her sentence and he was already in the room Taby was in.

"...Tabatha has amnesia." The nurse finished her sentence when John was out of sight

John went into her room and saw Taby lying there. "How you feeling?"

"Like, I got hit by a truck." She croaked

John rushed over to her bedside. "I'm am so sorry. This is all my fault." He said as he held her hand.

Taby removed her hand from his. "Don't touch me."

"Taby?" He said trying to hold her hand again

"I said don't touch me." She half shouted. "Help somebody help me."

A nurse came in to see what was going on. "What's wrong?"

"Can you please tell this man to leave?"

"Sir I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." The nurse said speaking to John.

"Taby it's me."

Taby looked at John like he had five heads.

"Taby, it's me John. John Cena."

"Who?"

**A/N: mwuahahahaha i bet none of you saw that coming!**

**so will there be a sequel? or should i just end it there? **

**don't worry i won't be cruel **

**so stay tuned for**

**_Guilty Pleasures_**

**_reviewsss plzzz :D _**


End file.
